Wolves, Angels and All in Between
by WriterofAll
Summary: Derek/OC, Stiles/OC and many more. In the town of Beacon Hills, the supernatural side of things begin to arise in a young boys life. He meets many new faces; Mia Thompson, a wolf with a taste for fun, Claire Davis, an angel dealing with personal and angelic situations, and many more undergoing supernaturals like vampires, shape shifters, fairies, & ghouls. Can Scott handle it all?
1. White Wolf

Watching patiently. Waiting for a companion to come out of the raining darkness. Thoughts arising as the airport buzzed away with impatient passengers and arrivers.

A man ran to the black vehicle as he held his leather duster up over his head. He jumped into the passenger side and slammed the door. The driver watched as he shook off his coat and got comfortable.

"What did you find out?" The driver asked.

"The plane from Belgium is supposed to arrive in less than an hour," the man replied.

"Good we will wait till then," the driver nodded as he leaned back. The man gave a look.

"What are we doing here Chris? Why are we wasting our time here when we could spend our time looking for the alpha?" The man said. Chris rolled his eyes at his assistant, Tom's idiotic remark.

"Because Tom this is our way of looking for the Alpha," Chris said. Tom looked at him, confused. "A source tells us that Derek has called in for a reinforcement. A wolf."

"Wolf? I thought they were in extinction?"

"Not quite. There's about two hundred in the world and this one happens to be an extra rare one," Chris replied. Tom chewed at his lips as Chris handed him a file. "Her name is Mia Thompson. She is a white wolf."

"Meaning?"

"Wolves differ from werewolves. Werewolves, when turning, only turn half wolves. Wolves on the other hand, turn into a full wolf, a bit bigger than a horse. Now to turn into a white one, that's something special," Chris said, falling into his words, fascinated by the idea.

"Why would Derek call for her?"

"They have extra hard senses. She can help track him down. I'm worried that if Derek gets to him first, he will kill the alpha and replace him. That's the last thing we want," Chris said.

Tom continued to look through the file. A picture fell out from the side and he leaned down to pick it up. It was a woman with black hair, bright big blue-green eyes and a beautiful bone structure. Chris saw it and gulped back. His grip around the wheel tightened. He forgot he left it in there.

"Is this Mia?"

"No," Chris replied coldly. Tom gave his boss a look and examined the picture further.

"Who is it?" Tom asked. Chris didn't reply. "Chris?"

"Her name is Claire Davis," Chris paused not wanting to say much else.

"And who is she to you? Is she evolved in this?"

"No!" Chris quickly snapped. He looked at the confused and slightly startled Tom. Chris gulped back and began to calm down. He released a sigh. "I met her twenty six years ago. She was the first woman I loved and ... I found out she is in Beacon Hills. Hasn't aged a day."

"Is she a vampire?"

"No. I don't know what she is," Chris said, lost in thought once more. Tom sat there and looked at the photo again. The name spun through his head. She was familiar. His eyes widened.

"I think I've heard the name before. She's a PI," Tom began. Chris tuned in and turned to him. "A supernatural PI from what I hear."

"Supernatural PI? What does that mean?"

"Well from what I've heard, people go to her when the sheriffs can't seem to find out anything about suspicious and unexplained murders. Guess you can't even trust law enforcement," Tom joked dryly. Chris smirked.

"I guess that's something we all agree on," Chris mumbled.

"What is your plan than with her? Are you going to kill her?" Chris froze. He didn't have much of an answer.

"That all depends on what she is," Chris said turning to him. Tom gulped back. His eyes slowly went back to the picture. "Here she is," Chris said as he reached to his side pulling out a gun. Tom looked up to see a fair skinned teenage girl with platinum blonde hair.

"That's her? She's like sixteen years old," Tom said with confusion. Chris gave him a look.

"Read the file," Chris said. Tom went to turn down to flip through it. "Not now you idiot!" Chris snapped before getting out of the car. Tom followed him close by. "Ms. Thompson."

The girl turned. "Yes?"

"We were sent here by Derek to pick you up," Chris said. The girl gave a smirk as she sniffed the air. She could smell the gun.

"Yeah, I really don't think he did," Mia said. Chris stepped up and gripped her arm.

"Hey!" a man said. Chris turned to see a security guard run out. "Do you know this man?" Mia gave a look to Chris, still holding a smile.

"No I don't," she said, raising her eyebrow. The security guard watched as the two shared a firm and angered look.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Now," the security guard said. Mia gave him a look. Chris cringed his teeth and released her.

"For a werewolf hunter, you're not very smart," Mia whispered. Chris shook his head and him and Tom walked back to the vehicle. She watched as the car raced off down the road.

"You okay ma'am?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Mia replied. She turned and flagged down a cab. The cab came by her and the security guard placed her stuff in the back trunk.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes. No need to worry about me, I'll be fine," Mia said before getting in the back.

"What the hell was that Chris?" Tom asked. Chris said nothing, speeding as fast as he could. "Slow down! You're gonna get us killed!"

"Shut up Tom!" Tom glared at him.

"This is cause of that girl? Jesus man," Tom said shaking his hand.

"Tomorrow night is a full moon. The alpha will be out and so will Derek and Mia. I have it planned out," Chris said.

"You mean re-planned cause you screwed up?" Tom said, aggressively. Tom bit his lip and slammed on the breaks. He put the car in park and gripped Tom by the collar.

"I said I have it planned out," He said firmly. Tom gulped back. "Claire remains between you and I, that's it! Nothing more! Now shut up before I place a bullet in your head!" Tom felt his heart beat faster. He nodded and Chris released him. Chris started the car again and drove off.

In the woods, and aggressively and aggravated Derek rushed through with two exhausted teenagers traveling behind him.

"So what now?" Scott asked, trying to keep up.

"We gonna kill this thing or let it run free?" Stiles jumped in.

"I don't know," Derek replied.

"Oh good, we are following a werewolf in the woods who is probably gonna lead us to our death. Not to mention we have some crazed alpha, as Derek so kindly describes as the murder who has killed more than enough people. All in all this has turned out to be just the best night," Stiles said sarcastically with a smile. Derek and Scott stopped dead in their tracks and turned to him.

"Shut up before I kill you," Derek said firmly. Stiles smirk went away and he gulped back.

It wasn't long before the three ended up at Derek's slice of heaven in the middle of the woods. The burnt house that he so abundantly decided to live in. Derek's eyes moved to the ground where an reburied hole where the two teens found Derek's dead sister. He shot them a look.

"N-nothing personal," Stiles said. Scott rolled his eyes and looked down. Derek ignored him and they headed up the steps. Derek soon froze and placed his arms out to stop the two.

"What is it?"

"I smell something," Derek replied.

Scott stopped and took a quick whiff of the air. His eyes suddenly turned yellow. Stiles gulped back as Derek slowly turned the knob and opened the door. The three walked in. Stiles stuck close to Scott. The three came to the living room, fallen beams and ashes covered the floor. In the middle was an old burnt chair. Derek's nails began to grow as the smell became stronger. A woman rose from the seat. She had platinum blonde hair. She wore black jeans, black leather boots with a pointed heel and she wore a black leather jacket. The woman turned to reveal herself. She grew a smile and crossed her arms. Her blue eyes glimmered. Derek's nails disappeared.

"Well hello there Derek," she said.

"Welcome home Mia."


	2. Light

"Sorry for the scare there. Didn't realize the so called wolf would come out," Mia said with a giggle as she made her way over to them.

"Got distracted today, forgot you were coming," Derek sighed.

"I can already see the shit show that's landed on your front step. Don't worry about it," Mia replied. She looked behind him to see the two teenage boys.

"This is Stiles and this here is Scott," Derek introduced. Mia's eyes remained glued on Scott.

"Definitely not what I expected," Mia said with one eyebrow raised.

"Uh yeah, nice to meet you too," Scott said slightly confused as to who she was exactly.

"Oh sorry, how rude of me," Mia chuckled as she let out a hand. "My name is Mia and I'm here to help you guys with your little struggle," Mia smiled.

"Struggle?"

"Yeah struggle, y'know, with the fact you're a werewolf and all the murders happening in your town and such," she smiled. Scott gave a look to Derek.

"Excuse us a moment," Scott said grabbing Derek and pulling him to the other room.

Mia nodded and watched them walk off. Stiles glimpsed back feeling awkward. He gulped back and looked at Mia. He gave a smile and she smiled back. He didn't know exactly what to say. He rubbed the back of his head and went to lean on the staircase's railing. As soon as he placed his weight on it, it collapsed. Stiles fell down to the ground. Mia gasped and went to help him up but before she could even lean down, Stiles jolted up and pretended like it didn't happen. Mia began to chuckle. Stiles smirked with embarrassment.

"So ah, what? You're like a werewolf to?" Stiles asked.

"No," she said shaking her head as her laughter slowly wore off and her smile remained the same. Stiles nodded.

"Human?"

"No," she replied. Stiles gave a look. "I'm a wolf."

"I-isn't that a werewolf?"

"Not exactly," she paused. Stiles looked at her now curious. "When I turn, I turn into a wolf. A real wolf."

"Like fur, teeth, tail, paws?"

"Yeah well I mean that's what a wolf is?"

"Oh yeah of course, just-just making sure," Stiles said with a slight giggle before turning and gulping back.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Scott said in a whisper to Derek.

"She's a wolf Scott, whispering doesn't hide anything," Derek reminded. Scott paced back and forth.

"Just answer the question," Scott snapped. Derek sighed.

"She's a special kind of supernatural. She's here to help us find the alpha and take him down before he hurts anyone else," Derek said.

"So what? She's a reinforcement?"

"Yes," Derek replied. Scott gave a look.

"And what does she mean by help me?"

"She is here to help you? How much clearer does that have to be?"

"WHY is she here to help me?"

"Because it's best. She's seen a lot of new werewolves fall off the edge. She can help you stay on track and help you control it. We both can," Derek said.

"I asked for your help. Not you and another werewolf that I don't even know," Scott snapped. Derek rolled his eyes.

"She's not a werewolf, she's a wolf, it's completely different," Derek stated firmly. Scott glared at him. "A wolf is born a wolf, not a human. They can change into an oversized wolf. She knows this stuff better than anyone and she's the only person I can really trust."

"You trust her?"

"Yes. Scott, she's one of the only people who can help you. It's not you who is killing people, it's the alpha. Trust me and trust her," Derek said firmly. Scott glared at him. He released a sigh.

"Fine," Scott said.

BANG. BANG. BANG. Blood traced the floor. A glass shattered in defeat as the whiskey met the blood. A woman lay on the floor, unable to move her body. Her blue-green eyes slowly reveling themselves as she peeked at the mess. Shattered glass and broken items traced her loft. She slowly rose and sat down. She leaned her back against her now blood stained grey couch. She took her hands and rubbed her head. The light beamed through the curtains. BANG. BANG. BANG. She heard again. She stood up till she felt an uncomfortable sensation coming from her left thigh. She looked down to see a wooden stick, broken off from her side table. She cursed under her breath and yanked it out. She opened the shredded flaps and watched as her skin slowly began to connect back together. It was as if it had never happened. BANG. BANG. BANG. The girl rolled her eyes and headed down the steps.

She opened the door to reveal an elder man. He had white hair and a look of disappointment on his face as he watched her cringe at the sunlight. He shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Jesus Christ Claire," he snapped in his British accent as he crossed his arms and shook his head. The girl rubbed her head again, feeling the ache. The man gave her another look. "Get inside, right now!" he snapped. Claire stepped back as he barged in and headed up the stairs.

"Oh yeah, by all means, please come in," Claire mumbled.

"Get your ass upstairs. We need to talk," He snapped as he disappeared over the staircase.

"Always nice to see you too grandpa," she said as she rolled her eyes and closed the door.

Claire came to the top and walked passed her angered and disappointed grandfather. She went to the cabinet to grab the handle just to realize the cabinet door was ripped off and thrown across the room. She gave a look and grabbed the one glass left on the shelf. Her grandfather shook his head as she filled up the cup with water and leaned her back against the counter. He bit his lip and stepped further in before seeing the blood, alcohol, cigarettes, joints and broken items.

"God damn it Claire. Have you gone completely mental?" he said. Claire shrugged.

"That depends," Claire said as she placed down her glass and made her way to the couch. She collapsed down and took a cigarette from the pack and placed it in her mouth and began to light it.

"On what?"

"Well see, it's a long story," Claire said as she took a drag. The man snapped and yanked the smoke from her hand and threw it into a beer bottle that remained untouched on the half collapsed coffee table. "So what can I do for you Walter?"

"You can explain to me why you weren't at the meeting yesterday," he paused and looked around. "But apparently you decided trashing your apartment was a better idea than showing up to the most important meeting of our kinds life," he snapped and looked at her.

"It's a loft," Claire said with a smirk.

"You think you're clever don't you? You're father thought the same thing. Look at him now, he's second in command," Walter said as he picked up a soaked pair of pants and gave her another look. "Should I ask?"

"I wouldn't," Claire said. Walter rolled his eyes and threw the pants to the side as he sat down in the wooden chair on the side. He released a sigh.

"I am trying here Claire. I don't know how much longer I can cover for you," Walter said. Claire glared at her grandfather.

"Then stop. I don't need the Host," Claire said. Walter sighed.

"Being on earth is no good for you. You're corrupted. You have a path and you need to follow it," Walter stated firmly. Claire said nothing. Instead she chewed on her bottom lip. "They said if you don't start smartening up, they will take you're light."

"Then take it! I don't give a shit! I told you I'm done with the Host! I'm done with all of this shit!" Claire snapped as she jumped from her seating.

"No! You smarten up god damn it or else!" Walter yelled, rising from his seat. "You are an angel of the Heavens not a PI of Beacon Hills!" Claire watched as Walter's veins slowly popped out.

"Why can't I be both?" Claire asked, looking down at the ground. Walter saw as the blood began to seep from her eyes. He made his way over and began to wipe it away.

"You have responsibilities Parisa. We were sent to earth for one reason. Protect and guard the supernaturals and the humans as best we can," Walter said. Claire looked up at him, looking into his kind blue eyes. "I know this is hard for you. You were born on earth and I get that you experienced more than the rest of us. But you must use that to your advantage. You are special my granddaughter and you are the ultimate. I just need you to help prove it to the Host. Please."

Claire sniffed back the blood tears and nodded. Walter smiled and pulled her in close. Claire buried her face into Walter's shoulder as she began wonder off in thought. She knew he was right but she didn't want to do it. She didn't want to be the ultimate. She had spent her whole life on earth and wanted it to stay that way. Her eyes gazed down at a case. One she couldn't stop thinking about. The murders in Beacon Hill's had her doing her own investigation. The location she had to go to was Hale House. A place in the middle of the woods. And if rumors she hears are true, it won't be a happy visit.


	3. Nice Job

Wondering the hallways, lost and confused. Mia walked around looking at her sheet of paper showing her schedule as she tried looking for her class. Kids walked back and forth, knocking into her without a care in the world. Others gave her looks knowing she was a new kid.

It wasn't long before a group of kids came by and bumped her books out of her hand and onto the floor. Mia looked down as she heard giggles coming from the class clowns. She peeked behind her and gave them a death glare. She rolled her eyes and leaned down to grab her books. That's when it got worse. The bell rang and all the student's trampled by to make sure to get to class on time. Mia stayed down as she watched her text books and notebooks get trampled on. Her mind wondered back to why she had left high school a long time ago. She shook it off before realizing everyone had cleared the hallways. She sighed and picked up her now dirty and wrecked books. She peeked at the sheet once more and headed down the hallways again.

In Chemistry, Stiles and Scott sat quietly next to each other as they grinded on their pens in thought.

"Oh! I got it! What if we set up a trap? Y'know like they do on the hunter shows?" Stiles jumped up and turned to Scott.

"He's an alpha and from what I've seen he's a smart one. I don't think a simple animal trap will get this guy," Scott said. Stiles sighed and went back to thinking.

The class stopped as the door creaked open. Mr. Harris, the chemistry teacher, rose from his seat and adjusted his glasses. Stiles and Scott peeked over as they saw the platinum blonde beauty they met last night. She wore blue jeans and turquoise flannel shirt. Stiles gulped back and shared a look with Scott.

"Hi, is this chemistry?" Mia asked. For an odd reason, the class was quieter than usual as they gazed upon her.

"Ah-yes it is. Your name is?" Mr. Harris asked.

"My name is Mia Thompson, I just moved here and well…. I sort of got lost in the hallways," Mia said with a smile. Mr. Harris smiled back and nodded.

"Well please take a seat anywhere," Mr. Harris stopped to see only one table had an extra chair. It was with Stiles and Scott. "I'm sorry but that's the only empty seat. Stiles and Scott are something else in this class but I'm sure you'll do better than them," Mr. Harris smiled. The class giggled as Mia sat down on the left side of Scott. "Now, continuing on with the lesson…"

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked in a whisper to her. Mia gave him a look.

"Yeah nice to see you too Scott?" Mia said before rolling her eyes. Scott looked down. Slightly feeling like that was rude.

"Sorry, I just didn't think you'd be at school," Scott said.

"You don't think I can handle high school? Please. I've graduated high school three times now. I got it handled," she chuckled. Scott and Stiles shared another look.

"How old are you?" Stiles asked.

"Sixteen," she replied. Another moment of silence. "Well I've been sixteen for about twenty two years now but hey, as long as I stay young." Mia gave them a wink and opened up her book.

The day was long and lacrosse practice was about to be longer. Stiles and Scott began to put on their pads as they whispered in a chat about what was on the to-do list. Stiles leaned on the iron lockers as he chewed on his bottom lip. Scott in all honesty had enough of it. He just wanted to get it all done with before someone else got hurt. Someone in particular. Allison.

"Dude! Are you listening to me?" Stiles said as he gave Scott and smack across the arm. Scott jumped back, slightly startled. "Oh my god. Seriously? You're thinking about Allison? We've got other shit to deal with right now. Not to mention this new chick who pops up, the alpha running around Beacon Hills killing people. Oh! And! The fact that if we don't catch this thing we might end up being its prey or maybe even Derek's prey. Yeah, I'd like to take a hard pass on that one." Scott shook his head at his friend's nonsense.

"Okay, sorry! Now what were you saying?" Scott said. Stiles took out a business card handed it to him. "Claire Davis Private Investigator? What the hell is this Stiles?"

"Flip the card over." Scott turned the card.

"Investigation of any and all cases. Supernatural suspicions and other," Scott paused. A little bit weirded out that something like this could actually be printed. "Where did you even get this?"

"Really? You haven't seen this yet?" Stiles asked. Scott shrugged. "You're place of work. The little vet and animal day care thing. This was on the front counter."

"Dr. Deaton had this?" Scott questioned.

"No I found it outside the building. Of course he had this!" Stiles said rolling his eyes.

"Okay Jesus!" Scott said, placing his hands up in defeat. "So what do we do with this?"

"I think we should call her after practice. See if she might be available tonight or even tomorrow. We set a meeting with her and see if she can find out who the alpha is," Stiles said with a smile.

"McCall! Stillinski!" a firm voice said. The two boys turned to see Coach Bobby Finstock giving them a look. "Come on! Some of us want to make it home by seven tonight!"

"On our way Coach!" Scott said. Coach Bobby shook his head and walked out.

On the bleachers by the field, Mia sat calmly as she waited for the lacrosse players to come out. Derek had mentioned to her about the boys being on the team. She thought it would be fun to see exactly what they can do. She looked around. Further down and to the left, a girl with curled brunette hair and another girl with strawberry blonde sat giggling. She began to tune into them. Not to what they were saying, but how they smelt. That's when she clued in. The brunette was Scott's crazed high school crush, Allison. She connected the dots and realized the other girl was Lydia. She felt like she knew more about the boys than they knew about themselves. She shook it off in time to see the boys coming out.

Mia moved her gaze to the sky. Watching the birds fly ahead. The grey clouds drift in the past the wind, following a path that eventually leads back here. It was peaceful. Mia had forgotten peaceful.

"Hey," a voice said. Mia looked down to see a teenage boy from the lacrosse team. The boy was handsome. Firm bone structure, blue eyes, dirt blonde hair and perfect white teeth. "Sorry to disturb you. My name is Jackson," he said holding out a hand. Mia, slight confused, reached out her hand and forced a smile.

'Mia," she said.

"Nice to meet you Mia," he said. Mia could tell the kid was either looking to get laid or actually was 'lost' in her beauty. Either way, she sort of wanted him to leave.

"Jackson! Come on! You can talk to pretty girls after practice! Let's go!" the Coach yelled out releasing a sigh of frustration. Jackson glimpsed back at the coach than to Mia.

"Guess I better head back. But hey if you need anything at all, I'm here for you," Jackson smiled.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind," Mia said, smiling back at him before he rushed down the stairs and onto the field.

Mia let out a slight chuckle as she shook her head. Boys were all the same. Especially cocky sports guys. That's exactly what Jackson was. Mia wasn't stupid. Mia felt eyes on her. Feeling awkward, she turned her head to see the strawberry blonde girl, Lydia, glaring at her with a hallow heart. Mia quickly glimpsed away and tried to avoid further eye contact with the girl. Great first start to high school.

Hit after hit. Miss after miss. Damage after damage. Mia began to feel like Lacrosse was not the sport for Stiles. Scott seemed like an amazing player but Mia knew the truth behind that. She rolled her eyes and felt her eyes trying to close. Lacrosse was boring. She didn't see the point in making such a big deal out of it. Not to mention the players all seemed to suck. It was embarrassing. It was the same thing over and over again. Stiles gets knocked to his ass or his benched the whole game, Scott takes the spotlight and Allison cheers for him every five seconds and Jackson, from Mia's senses, is jealous of Scott's suddenly amazing ability to play lacrosse. Mia began to wish she hadn't even come.

"Okay guys bring it in!" The coach yelled. Mia sighed. Relieved that it was finally over. "Not too bad I guess. McCall amazing work, Jackson you could do better, Danny well done and Stillinski….. Do I even need to say it?"

"I kind of wish you didn't," Stiles said, rubbing his aching shoulder. Mia rolled her eyes. Sensitive hearing was annoying.

"Alright well, let's head out guys. See you tomorrow and please this time, can we try?" the coach said before sighing and heading off.

Mia watched as Allison went down to kiss Scott. They shared a brief moment before she headed off with Lydia close by. Mia sat there, sensing something was about to go wrong as she watched Jackson, Danny and two other boys head over to Scott and Stiles. Mia felt her palms begin to become clammy. Her nails growing, the hair sprouting out from her back and the anger growing inside her. She began to turn on one sense. Her hearing.

"Hey McCall!" Jackson yelled out. Scott rolled his eyes and turned to him.

"What?"

"I just had a simple question for you," he paused. Scott stood there waiting. "How the hell is it possible for you to get so good after less than a month? Seems a little odd to me that you went from nothing to something," Jackson said, spit coming out from the anger in his tone.

"Maybe I'm just better than you thought," Scott shrugged. Scott went to walk by him before Jackson shoved him back. Stiles quickly jumped in.

"Whoa man. Let's relax here. Just because Scott got renamed captain and you got bumped down doesn't mean you can start picking fights," Stiles said, slightly unaware of his joke. Jackson snarled.

"Jackson, leave it," Danny said, resting his hand on Jackson's shoulder. Jackson rubbed him off and glared at Stiles.

"You know what Stillinski? I've always questioned why you were so glued to McCall. Why I never see you with any chicks. I thought it's either cause girls find you repulsive and creepy, which they do, or maybe because you have a little man crush on McCall over here," Jackson said. Stiles went to say something but felt a road block in his words. He stood quietly and looked down in defeat. "My best guess, it's both."

Mia had enough. She sprinted up from her seat and stormed over to the group of boys. She gave a smile to Jackson, Scott, Danny and the others. She turned to Stiles and grabbed his face, pulling him in for a kiss. Jackson, Scott, Danny and the others glared as they watched Stiles getting tongue from one of the prettiest girls any of them had seen. Mia released him and gave him a smile. Stiles stood there, slightly in shock. Mia wrapped her arms around him and turned back to the others.

"I hope you guys don't mind but can you hurry this up. My boyfriend and I got a date that I have been waiting for all day," Mia said with a smile. Scott clued into what she had done, giving a slight smirk to her. He turned to Jackson who remained stunned.

"Alright well….. Nice job Stiles. Come on Jackson," Danny said. Jackson looked Mia up and down before trailing behind Danny and the others. When they were out of sight Scott spun to look at Mia with a smile.

"What just happened?" Stiles asked. Mia took her hand away and lightly patted him on the shoulder.

"I just made sure Jackson and his asshole friends leave you alone for a while," Mia said. Stiles and Scott shared a slight chuckle. Mia looked at the lacrosse stick and took it from Stiles hand. "Now, mind telling me how the hell this game works?" she asked with a smile.

Winded, Stiles fell to the ground trying to catch a quick breath. In the goal, Scott stood, slightly terrified of another bruising or defeat from a wolf. Mia came racing down the field after knocking Stiles to the ground. She came so fast not even the great skilled werewolf could see her coming. She quickly jumped up and spun the ball around Scott's body, making a perfect goal that almost broke the strings in two. Scott fell to the ground and slammed his side. Out of breath, he watched as Mia threw her hands up and did a victory dance. Stiles slowly trailed himself to Scott with a confused look.

"How the hell did she just do that?" Stiles asked.

"I got no clue," Scott said, slightly stunned.

"Well I'll be damned!" a voice said, slightly holding excitement. The three turned to see the Coach holding a net of sports gear over his back. He quickly dropped it and began to walk over to them.

"Coach I'm so-"

"Not now Stillinski," the coach quickly snapped. He made his way over to Mia and wrapped his hands around her arms, his face in amazement. "I never thought I would see the day. A woman with better skills than any other lacrosse player I had ever seen in my life! It's like God sent me an angel!" The coach yelled before yanking Mia in for a hug.

Mia froze with a slightly confused reaction, trying her best not to touch him. She looked over at Stiles and Scott who were just as confused as her. Barley able to move her arms, she lightly tapped his arm in attempt to return the affection. He quickly yanked out and looked at her.

"Please! I am begging you! Join the team!" He said, almost in tears. Mia looked at the boys once more than back at the crazy man.

"The lacrosse team?" she asked.

"Yes!" Mia paused for a moment.

"Uh-yeah sure," Mia said. A smile grew across his face as he hugged her again.

"Looks like we're team mates!" Mia said to Scott and Stiles with a large smile and a wink.

"Oddly enough, I'm okay with that," Scott said. They shared a smile and some giggles as they waited for the overly sensitive coach to release her.


	4. Just the Beginning

The looks. More looks each day. One after another. It was starting to get a little over hand now. It's been three days since Mia first joined Beacon Hill's high school and since she first joined the lacrosse team. It didn't bother her too much. The looks, the whispers. Rumors have already began and she chose to look the other way. Did that make her a better person? Probably not. If they knew her story, they'd be too scared to say anything.

School was over for the day and the weekend was two days away. The middle of the week was always the hardest. As Mia walked down the hallways that were slowly becoming less and less buzz worthy, she caught a glimpse of Scott, Stiles and the beautiful Allison who she had yet to meet. She grew a smile and rushed over.

"Hey Scott! Hey Stiles!" she began. The two boys lightly jumped from her sudden appearance and grew a smile. Mia turned to Allison and smiled.

"Hey," Stiles said.

"What's up?" Mia asked. Scott shrugged.

"Not much," Scott replied. Mia gave him a look and hinted her eyes to Allison. "Oh! Allison this is Mia, Mia, Allison." Mia let out a hand. Allison gave a wave of awkwardness as she reached out her hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Mia said. Allison grew more confused. "Scott talks about you all the time." Allison looked at him.

"Does he? Nice things I hope," she said with a giggle as Scott and her shared a slight moment. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Always," Mia said.

Stile's eyes wondered and Mia gave him a light nudge to jump back to their conversation. He dramatically jumped back as the impact hit. It was harder than Mia had intended. Allison looked in confusion. Stiles quickly limbered back up and gave a smile he forced on his face.

"Well, I better go. My dad's waiting. I'll call you Scott," Allison said.

Scott nodded. She leaned up and gave him a kiss. She turned and smiled at Mia and Stiles before walking off down the hallway. Mia watched her, slightly ignoring the new conversation between the two boys.

"Mia?" Scott said. She snapped out of it and turned to them.

"What?" Scott and Stiles shared a look.

"You wanna come with us?" Stiles asked. Scott shot a look and punched his arm. "Owe! What the hell?" Scott rolled his eyes and moved back to a confused and slightly curious Mia.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," Scott said, smiling nervously.

"Nothing? Don't worry about it? Come on, you know I'm useful. Besides, it's not like I have anything better to do!" Mia said, slightly defended. Scott sighed.

"Okay fine, but you cannot tell Derek," Scott said firmly. Mia took her fingers and zipped her mouth. Stiles grew a smile. Something about it was cute to him. "Stiles and I may have found someone who can help us find the alpha."

"Stiles and I? More like me," Stiles said. Mia quickly placed her hand up to silence him.

"Who?"

"Her name is Claire Davis. Apparently she's a PI in town," Scott said.

"A PI? You do realize this isn't a normal case right?"

"She's a supernatural PI," Stiles said. Mia gave him a look.

"It doesn't really define it like that but on the back of her card it said she takes any and all cases so it's our best shot," Scott said.

Mia chewed her lip. Contemplating if this was really a reliable person to help find the alpha. Especially since these two idiots were the ones who found her. Well on in particular idiot. She gave it a moment and looked at Scott and Stiles.

"Okay. Let's check this out then," Mia said.

"I'll drive," Stiles said. The three then headed off to Stiles dysfunctional jeep and headed off to the location on the card.

It wasn't long before they had reached their destination. Stiles stopped the jeep and the three teenagers looked at the buildings. It was red brick. Old red brick. A garage area was on the bottom and attached to it was a bottle depot. A steel door remained in between the depot and the garage doors. On the side of it was a buzzer. Scott looked up by the windows to see curtains tracing the side from inside the building.

"She must live on top," Scott said. Stiles gulped back. The area was a bit odd and rather sketchy to him.

"Let's go," Stiles said, his grip around the door handle ready to open it. Mia quickly popped out from the back and tugged the two boys back.

"Wait. How the hell are we going to approach this woman with our problem?" Mia asked. Scott and Stiles gave each other a look. They hadn't thought about it. "Seriously? So what? We go in there and say _hey, my name is Scott and I'm a werewolf. I have a request from you to look for the alpha werewolf here in Beacon Hills, could you help us out?_ Does that seem like a good plan to you idiots?" Mia asked. Scott and Stiles remained quiet for a moment.

"You got a better idea?" Scott asked.

"_Any_ idea is better than this one," Mia said, giving him a look. Scott sighed and opened the door. Stiles followed his lead. "Idiots. That's all I have to say," Mia whispered to herself before jumping out of the car.

The three stopped in front of the door. Stiles looked up at the window, trying to see if he could look inside. Scott pushed the buzzer and stepped back for a moment. Nothing. Mia rolled her eyes and pushed the buzzer once more, holding it down. Scott gave a look as Stiles glared at her finger.

"Guess no one's home. Now let's go," Mia said. As she stepped down the first step, the door opened. Standing there was a woman with black hair and blue green eyes. She gave them a look and leaned against the door way.

"I've been waiting for a werewolf to pop up on my front door step. Please come in," she said as she stepped back and moved her hand.

Scott followed her arm that opened a staircase heading to the apartment on top. The three trailed in. When they got to the top, they looked around to see a New York stile loft. It was nice. Mia's eyes traced the walls to see all kinds of seemingly ancient architecture and artwork. A book shelf traced one of the walls, all full with books and more sculptures. Stiles jaw dropped as he looked upon some of them. The woman, Claire came up behind them and smiled as she watched them gaze upon her things.

"Please, sit down," Claire said. Stiles, Mia and Scott sat down on one of the black leather couches. Scott could smell the fresh scent from them. He knew they were new couches. Claire walked over and stood in front of them. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thanks, we're good," Mia answered for all of them. Claire nodded and sat down across from them.

"So. What can I help you three with?" She smiled. Mia watched her carefully. Scott was a little on edge from her sudden knowledge of what he was. Stiles glimpsed at the two to see them at odds with her. He gulped back and decided to speak up.

"Well, Claire is it?" he asked. She nodded. "See um….. we have a little request. I guess you can say. We were wondering if you could-"

"You guys want me to find the murderer of all the sudden deaths here in Beacon Hills," Claire said, smiling as she released a sigh. The three shared another look and turned back to her.

"Yeah how did you-"

"I know a lot. I must say though. I've had many people come in here. Human's mainly. But never once has a werewolf or wolf, teenagers, come in here asking for help. You guys must know something about the case that maybe I don't," she paused, watching their reaction. "What do you know?"

"It's gonna sound a little weird," Scott paused, slightly shocked. He tried to figure out how to say it exactly. "We have come to the conclusion that it's an alpha."

"Alpha?"

"A werewolf Alpha. The strongest and most dangerous of their kind. Guess that's something you didn't know," Mia said, slightly on guard and in attempt to place Claire down. Claire nodded and smiled.

"Well one point to the wolf than I suppose," she sighed before rising up. She made her way closer to them. "Leave you're number Scott McCall and I will be sure to let you know as soon as I find anything out," Claire said. Scott felt another wave of shock come to him. The three rose and he shook Claire's hand. As they headed closer to the door, Claire turned. "Scott," she began. Scott turned to her. "Whatever is happening right now, it's just the beginning." Scott gave a moment. He glared at her. Mia stepped forward and tugged him back.

After the door closed, the three remained quiet. No one was really in the mood to discuss what had just happened. Who was that woman and what the hell did she mean by _it's just the beginning_? Scott looked up at the window to see Claire watching them. He kept his eyes on her as the car began to head down the road.

When it disappeared, Claire sighed. She turned back and sat down at her desk that stood between the two large windows on both sides. She rubbed her chin and looked up. Pondering slowly on what and who the alpha is. The murders, the dead, the living, the supernatural. Everyone was a suspect.

"I sensed no threat with them," Claire said, calling out to the back. She looked up as Walter ascended from the back.

"It does not matter if you sensed it or not," he paused as he made his way to her. "Werewolves are dangerous. Unpredictable and completely selfish and not to mention smug."

"They were sixteen years old grandpa," Claire said, giving him a look of disbelief. "Who's the alpha?"

"That is for you to find out. And once you do, you do not report back to the undeveloped teens, you report to me. The angels will take care of it," Walter said before sitting down on the couch.

"The Host? You trust them with this?" Claire asked in shock.

"Why shouldn't I? It's not the first time they have dealt with a blood thirsty alpha and it certainly won't be the last," Walter stated. Claire shook her head as she released a chuckle.

"Well I hate to break it to you Walter but this here, is my business. They asked me to find the alpha and whatever they want to do with the information, they can handle it. I am not sending the alpha to the Host. End of story," Claire said before sprouting out from her chair in anger. Walter sighed.

"The boy, Scott, he was the one bitten by the Alpha," Walter said. Claire froze. She slowly turned back to him. "You know what that means. The alpha is killing in order to find him. He's weak and he is trying to create a pack. It's either that boy dies or he joins up with his long lost profound werewolf daddy," Walter said firmly. Claire bit her lip and stopped to think.

"What if I help the boy?" Claire said. Walter burst out with laughter.

"You my dear do not have any experience with taking down such a thing. The angels stay clear of werewolves as much as they do vampires. They are dangerous," Walter said with a slight giggle.

"Why do you hate werewolves so much?" Claire asked, straight faced. Walter didn't respond. "Is it because of grandma?" Walter remained quiet. "You say they are cold blooded murders. They aren't. Gran fell inlove with one when you two were engaged, I can see your anger in that. But you need to let it go."

"You're grandmother fell inlove with an alpha werewolf. He killed her and I killed him. Angel's do _not _belong anywhere near them. They are dangerous and if you ever think about getting close to one, I will kill them. That is a promise I will keep," Walter said. Claire gulped back. Remaining still as her grandfather approached her. "I love you Parisa, but you are a fool. Stay clear." He said before leaving her.

Claire stood there as her eyes began to turn red. She glimpsed back at her case files on her desk. She didn't care what Walter had to say. It was her life and she was going to do with it what she wants. Something about Scott and the other two made her feel a sense of home. If supernaturals couldn't live together, how could they live with humans?


	5. Answers

Claire sat there in her car. Nervously twitching and chewing at her bottom lip. She glimpsed down at the text she got from Scott. Reading it over and over again. _We need to talk_. What did he want to talk about? Claire was lucky her grandfather hadn't seen her leave. After their talk the other day, she was nervous to see if he would truly stick to his promise. The more she got to know him the more she feared him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" a boys voice snapped as a hard impact hit the side of her vehicle. She looked up to see Scott.

"When someone receives a text saying _we need to talk_, the person who receives tends to think _hey, this kid needs to talk_. So get in Scott," Claire said giving him a look. Scott sighed and looked around. He saw Allison as she stood there waiting.

"Well I can't right now," Scott said. Claire rolled her eyes.

"Tell the pretty girl to wait till tomorrow," Claire said. Scott bit his lip.

"I can't just leave Allison-"

"Allison?" Claire said. Scott looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"What's her last name?"

"Argent, why?" Scott asked confused. The name stunned Claire. She froze. Thinking, remembering. "Claire?" She shook it off.

"Nothing," she replied. "Look kid, you texted me. Wish it wasn't a god damn text but however you want to play it. Now get in or find the alpha yourself," Claire said. Scott looked at her. He sighed and released the car.

"Give me a minute," Scott said before walking off. Claire rolled her eyes again. She didn't understand teens need for shit like this. "Hey Allison. Look I can't go with you today. I got somewhere I have to be. I promise I'll make it up to you. I'm really sorry," Scott said, sincerely being honest. Allison was stumped. She stopped and put on a smile.

"That's fine. I can go shopping another time I guess," Allison laughed, fakley. Scott sighed, looking down at the girl he fell inlove with.

"I can go with you Allison," a cheerful and loving voice. Scott and Allison turned to see Mia skipping towards them. "I just moved here and left a lot of my stuff behind. It would be fun!" Mia said. Allison thought for a moment. She did figure that she should get to know the girl spending so much time with her boyfriend.

"Uh yeah sure. Why not," Allison said with a smile. Scott gulped back. His gut turned. Something about it didn't sit right with him.

"Well, I guess I better go. I'll call you later," Scott said before giving her a kiss. He shot Mia a look, kind of like a warning. Mia smirked. She wasn't afraid of him one bit.

"Okay! You know the town, you show me some places," Mia smiled. Allison nodded and the two walked off.

Claire watched as Scott made his way over to the car, slouched over and slightly annoyed. Claire sighed. She began to trace back to what her grandfather had said to her a long time ago. Werewolves had a temper. A bad temper. The thoughts dissolved away as Scott sat in the passenger seat and closed the door, releasing a sigh of defeat. Claire said nothing and started the car.

Scott sat quietly in the car as he waited for her to come to a stop. It seemed odd. Where was she taking him? It wasn't long before the buildings and town life began to fade in the distance. Entering the forestry area, Scott oddly felt calm. It was weird but somehow, he felt safe being around her. Which brought up even more questions for him as he began to wonder how she knew about him, why did he warn her and who exactly was she. What added onto his suspicions of her is the fact she doesn't smell like anything he has smelt before. She was …. Different. Finally the car came to a halt. Scott looked around to see that they were in the middle of the woods. Claire got out of the car and he followed behind her. He looked around as she sat on the top of her black Mercedes Benz's hood. He gave a look and sat down next to her.

"What is it you need to talk to me about Scott?" Claire asked, her eyes remaining forward.

"Well for one, why are we in the middle of the woods?" Claire shrugged.

"The only place we could go to that's peaceful. Not a lot of places in the world can bring the same smooth calmness like the forest. It's the only place any supernatural can actually think," Claire said, slowly growing a smile. Scott watched her closely. She was right. The woods was calming.

"I wanna know, how you knew what I was? What Mia was? How did you know my name? And how did you know what we wanted from you?" Scott questioned, slightly getting fascinated as it slipped from his lips. Claire sighed.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Scott," Claire said. Scott kept his eyes on her.

"For the past few weeks I have learned about all kinds of things I didn't even think existed in real life. I'm living a real life gay Twilight story!" Scott said, throwing his hands in front of him in frustration. Scott and Claire shared a look. "Try me." Claire bit her lip and gave a subtle roll in her eyes. She gave it a moment.

"I'm-I'm an angel," she said. Scott froze for a moment. He didn't expect that one.

"A-an angel?" Scott questioned, checking to see if he heard her right. Claire nodded. "You'd think I heard everything…." He mumbled.

"You can't tell anyone Scott. Not your friends, you're family or you're girlfriend. Technically, by you knowing, you're at risk," Claire said, firmly stating the end. Scott looked at her. "I'm not even supposed to be here right now with you. The Host probably knows by now my greeting with a werewolf. As far as I'm concerned, I'm on their shit list," Claire sighed. Scott felt the urge to laugh but something stopped him, holding a deep belief in what she was saying to him.

"What's the Host?" Scott asked. Claire paused again. At this point, there was no point holding back from the teen werewolf.

"The Host is a group of Angel's. A council almost. They are the ones to decide what to do next, who goes where, or who can't stay in this world anymore. It's complicated. All you need to know is that Angels were meant to protect the supernaturals of the earth from hunters and such. We're really just guardians for the world," Claire explained. Scott sat there. He leaned forward and sighed.

"Huh. Well, can't say I was expecting anything like that," Scott paused. "So as an angel, you know everything?"

"No, it's not like that. Some people you can read others not so much. You Scott, the second I saw you, it was like opening up a biography. I just knew…. Everything. Except for the bite that made you this way. Someone had to tell me the alpha turned you," she paused and thought for a moment. Scott looked at her. "That means this case is more dangerous. You're at risk Scott. You and all your friends and I need to warn you to be careful. And-and I'm gonna stand with you. Whatever you need, I'll be there to help. I promise," Claire said. Scott smiled, Claire smiled back. "Now let's get you home."

In a simplistic clothing store, Allison and Mia stood there sharing laughter and friendly light touches. To Mia's surprise, she and Allison were getting along. Really well. Allison was actually beginning to consider keeping Mia as a friend. Something about her made her feel like she was safe and that she could let loose without being in trouble. The two soon left the store and headed to the café shop. The two sat outside, looking out at the slightly chilled little town of theirs.

"So Mia, where are you from?" Allison asked with a smile. Mia traced her to go cup, slightly smiling.

"I came from Belgium. Stayed there with some….. family," she lied. Allison slightly giggled.

"How was that?" Allison asked, sensing her lie. Mia shrugged.

"It was alright," Mia said. "Nothing special. I like it here better anyway."

"Yeah, I can see that," Allison said, slightly fading off. Both girls looked at their cups. Tracing the lines in the styrofoam. Mia than flashed to something. Stiles? Why the hell was she thinking about Stiles? "I heard what you did for Stiles. That's pretty awesome of you. Jackson was a little taken back, especially after he tried flirting with you. Lydia is more worried about it now than ever." Mia gave a look.

"What do you mean, now more than ever?" Mia asked.

"Jackson broke up with her. He didn't give her much of a reason either, he just-he just did it," Allison informed. Mia looked down in question.

"Well she doesn't have anything to worry about. My eyes aren't set on him," Mia smiled. She paused for a moment realizing what she had said. Allison gave her a look. Trying to figure out who it was.

"Oh my god, is it Stiles?" Allison asked, her eyes and smile getting bigger and bigger. Mia shot a look, unable to answer the question. "It totally is! Why don't you go for it? Scott told me Stiles talks about you all the time. He says the kiss you gave him seemed like a bit of a potion," Allison chuckled. Mia watched her and lightly laughed.

"Really? Well…. I don't know," Mia said leaning forward.

"Do it! Really! You never know until you try," Allison smiled. Mia could tell she was thinking of her and Scott. Mia smiled back and the two continued their coffee.

Claire was just around the corner from her loft. She was more than excited to get there. Her fear for Scott was still there but she wanted to speak with her grandfather before anything was assumed or any actions were taken. She figured maybe he didn't even know? I guess it could be a possibility but to hide something from an Angel is close to impossible. Coming around the corner, she caught a glimpse of a black escalade. Claire gave a look and spun into her garage. Coming out, she saw a tall man with dark hair and tan skin with light brown eyes making his way over to her. Claire gulped back.

"Claire Davis?" the man said.

"Yeah, and you are?" she replied. The man stopped by her and gave a slight smile.

"You look just like the picture," he smiled giving a slight chuckle. Claire was confused.

"Who are you?" Claire asked.

"My name is Tom. I work with someone you used to know quite well. Chris Argent," Tom said. Claire froze, she gulped back.

"Did he send you here?"

"No-"

"Because if Chris wants to speak with me, you can tell him to come here his god damn self," Claire snapped and rushed into her loft, leaving Tom there to reevaluate what just happened.

Claire rushed upstairs. She peeked out the window before closing the curtains and rushing to the bathroom. She turned on the tap and began to splash water on her face. She took a towel, keeping her eyes closed and wiped away the water. She looked up at the mirror to see the traces of blood staining her face. Her eyes moved to the towel to see the blood soaked inside it in the shape of her eyes. Claire glared. What did Chris want from her? She threw the towel down and headed to the living room. She rushed to her desk and opened the file for the Hale house. There were too many distractions, enough was enough. The moment the sun goes down, she was heading there. She needed answers.


	6. Hale House

Moonlight was nothing too unknown to Claire. In fact she was starting to get used to it. After her time on this earth she has analyzed and observed the moon and its changes. It was nothing more than a big round misty white ball that gave little light during the nighttime.

After some time of tracing the forest floor and all its illusions, Claire finally made it to a small opening in the woods. In the middle of the open area stood an old burnt house, black ash tracing the seams and beams peeking out of the top of the roof. It amazed Claire. How come the town hasn't torn it down yet? Than it clued into her, this house was owned by someone. But who would want to keep it? Claire took in a deep breath and let it out. _I am crazy to be doing this at night_, she thought to herself. She sucked back the fear and continued on to the house. Coming up the stairs, creeks were heard. She closed her eyes and looked around, slightly disturbed by her own clumsiness. She shook her head and stepped up till she was face to face with the door. She traced down the burnt wood to the door handle. She turned it slowly and opened it. A large creek crept through giving chills down Claire's spine.

Walking inside the house, Claire peeked around every corner. The place was creepy. Claire began to regret coming inside but, she had a case and she wanted to get to the bottom of it. She walked down the hall past the living room. On the other side of the staircase, looking out to the back was a door that seemed untouched since the fire. Claire gulped back and grabbed the handle. At first it didn't budge. Claire wiped her hands clean on her jeans and then wrapped them around the handle again and yanked as hard as she could. The door flung open, almost knocking Claire over. She sighed and peeked down the staircase. It really didn't look stable but as an Angel, Claire figured she would be fine.

The staircase was missing a few steps. Claire sucked back her fear once more and took out her phone. She turned the flashlight on and slowly descended into the basement. Her left hand traced what was left of the railing. More fear began to grow inside her as she got closer and closer to the bottom. Once there she looked around. Nothing seemed all that surprising. Beams rested in the place they collapsed. Leaks dripped from all sorts of places. Not to mention the windows were shattered. Claire sighed and headed to the right. She peeked around, tracing the mold on the wall and the ashes that stuck to the wood. She walked further in. She could see the places where the fire hit harder. It was sad. In her head she began to hear the screams and panic coming from those who were trapped inside. Claire for a moment, wanted to cry. She held strong and tried to drown out the sounds.

Suddenly, she heard something. Claire peeked up as a beam slowly began to crack off from the ceiling above her. Her eyes widened and she froze. Why did she freeze? Than a burst of a hard impact came and knocked her to the side. Claire kept her arms over her eyes as the dust and ash began to rise. What the hell was that? Claire glimpsed back at the wreckage. Her eyes than drifted to the side. A tall, muscular man with dark hair and blue eyes lay close beside her, his hand still touching her body. He wasn't affected by the sudden collapse. Claire suddenly felt a wave of thankfulness but also a sense of being on guard.

"Who the hell are you?" Claire asked. The man looked at her.

"I could ask you the same question," he said, face unaffected and firm. Claire gulped back and rose up. The mysterious man followed her lead.

More dust began to seep through the cracks of the floor boards. Claire looked up, watching each beam carefully. The man watched her. Just then, another beam fell, than another. The man sighed in frustration and scooped Claire up in his arms and ran upstairs, closing the door behind them. Before Claire knew it, they were in the living room. He placed her down. It was odd. First time meeting one another and he was already saving her life. Who was this man and what was he doing here?

"Are you alright?" he asked. Claire gulped back and nodded. He looked her up and down. Analyzing her. "Now, who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Claire shut her mind on and off to make sure she heard the words _my house_.

"You're house?" she asked. The man nodded. "Are you a Hale?" The man chewed his lips, trying to figure out this woman.

"Yeah, my name is Derek Hale. And you?"

"Claire Davis," she replied, observing the man closely.

Derek for a moment, set himself off guard. Looking at the woman he began to realize she was much better looking than he thought. By better looking, he thought gorgeous. He quickly shook off his thoughts and shot a firm look at her.

"And what are you doing here?" he asked. She didn't answer. How was she supposed to tell him she was looking into the fire that killed his family? She looked down. Following the seams and all the ash that traced the floors.

"Do you…. Live here?" she asked. She looked at him when he didn't respond. His piercing eyes continued to stare at her. She shrugged. "Well. Lovely home. It was nice meeting you," she smiled before heading for the door.

Derek quickly dashed in front of her and placed a firm hand on the beam, blocking her exit. Claire looked at his arm and traced it back to his face. His eyes actually seemed….. Sweet. Hard and firm but soft and sad at the same time. What frustrated Claire most, she couldn't read him. She couldn't see his past or anything. What was he? Who was he? What made him who he is today?

"_What_ are you doing here?" he asked more firmly. Claire didn't feel any fear. Only question and wonder.

"There's only one reason someone like me would be here. If you can't guess it than you really shouldn't be living here," Claire said, their eyes holding a close look.

Derek looked her up and down again. He adjusted his jaw and released the wall. Claire looked at his grip from the wall. A mark of his hand impaled in it. She gulped back, giving it a second look to see an odd aspect to them. Claws? Why was their claws? Claire looked back at the man who seemed to have calmed down slightly.

"Why are you looking into the file?" Derek asked. Claire sighed.

"Because the case itself interested me. I've found out only bits and pieces and all honesty I thought the house would have swept away in the wind but I guess I was wrong. The people who died in the basement, children, human's and werewolves. All the windows seem to have a break in them, I'm guessing someone threw something in here for the place to catch on fire. The one thing that gets me the most, there was a survivor. Half dead, sitting in a hospital bed, brain dead right now as we speak. He had a niece and a nephew. The nephews name was Derek Hale," Claire stopped to rethink what she just said. She but her lip as she looked at the ground. Derek stood still, his heart beating faster than ever. How did she know all this? Claire quickly raised her eyes. Connecting something in her head that was under her nose the whole time. "Each one of the victims killed in Beacon Hills…. They all connected to one thing," she paused again. "They were involved in the arson of the Hale house fire."

Derek gulped back. He had figured it out himself but didn't say anything. He looked at her. Cautious and slightly worried she may pose him as the murderer. And for a moment that's exactly what she thought. Claire raised her eyes, meeting them with Derek's. She stepped forward and placed a hand on his chest, searching for his heart race. She then moved her other hand and lightly touched his arm. Derek followed her hands but did not squeal or react violently to get her off. He just turned to her and glared. Claire looked further and further into what little she could. She began to see the things he did. Not one vision flashed back to the murders. He didn't kill them. He had nothing to do with it. Claire released him and stepped away. She quickly feels a burst of his feelings. His sadness. Ready to cry, Claire turns and leaves the house. Leaving Derek confused and lost. He shakes it off and runs out of the house.

"How did you know?" Derek asked, slightly raising his voice. Claire stopped and turned to him. "How did you know about the fire? The truth about it? All the details? What my family was? Who I am?" Claire stopped. Dead in her tracks at she looked at the man.

"Lucky guess," she replied. She turned again. Derek rushed down the steps.

"How can I find you again?" Derek called out.

"Ask your friend Scott," she replied, disappearing into the dark woods.

Derek stood there, confused and slightly intrigued. He wanted to know the girl. It wasn't like that but he wanted to know everything about her. She fascinated him and that was rare to Derek. He had never met a woman who had made such an impact on him in such a short time. He wanted to know who she was, where she came from, how she knew and what she was doing when she touched him. There was nothing about Claire that didn't raise his werewolf senses. One thing he couldn't make clear, did he trust her? His thoughts soon led to worry. Then, Derek sensed something. His eyes went blue and he looked around, nervously and on guard. He had smelt it before.

In the distance, Chris Argent stood strong and angered. A riffle in his hand loaded with wolfs bane bullets and a hunting knife to his left side. His teeth grinded, over and over again as he thought over and over again of what he had just seen. His hands wanting to point the gun and shoot Derek, his heart wanting so badly to chase after Claire. It was all too much. A female figure came up and stood beside him, slowly raising a gun.

"No," Chris said firmly and emotionless. The woman turned to him. "It's not the time yet Kate."

"Is it Claire's then?" Kate, his sister asked.

"No!" he snapped. Kate grew a slight grin as she saw the rise she got from her brother.

"You're still inlove with her than?" Chris didn't answer. "Figured as much," Kate said before putting her gun away.

"You see why I had contacted you?" an older voice said. Chris and Kate turned to see Walter coming up to them. Chris nodded. "I don't need you to murder the werewolves but I do need you to keep my granddaughter away from them," he paused. Chris kept his gaze in the direction were Derek continued to look around. "I can already see what comes next. Derek Hale stays away from Claire. Scott McCall, Stiles Stillinski, Mia Thompson and you're daughter, stay away from Claire. I can't have her chasing cases that need to be remaining hidden when she should be joining the Host along with her blood line. Are we understood Chris?" Walter asked, looking at the boy who once was perfect for his granddaughter.

"We understand," Chris said. Walter took out a bundle of cash and handed it to Chris.

"And Kate, I still haven't forgotten you're sins. Do not fuck this up again," Walter said. Kate gulped back and nodded as Walter disappeared. Kate turned back to Chris.

"You need to make me one promise with this job Chris," Kate began. Chris turned to her. "Do not fall for Claire again. Don't make the same mistake you did twenty six years ago." Chris gulped back. He wasn't so sure that he could make that promise. He took in the air and released it slowly.

"I promise Kate."

Back at Claire's apartment, Claire sat at her desk, searching through everything she could of the police reports and files they had on the Hale family. Especially Derek. Flipping through everything, police reports, birth dates, case files, evidence files, even files that were unknown to the human race. The angel's had their own case files. It was an immense punishment for searching through them outside of the Host and the city of Angels but Claire didn't care. She wanted to know everything she could. She wasn't able to sleep unless she got answers. Finally, she found something that rang in her head.

Derek Hale had a relationship with Kate Argent. She was part of the werewolf hunter pack. What really caught Claire about this was the name. She remembered Kate. It was a long time ago and Kate was young and impressionable but she remembered. Claire sighed and leaned back in her chair. There was a reason for the relationship. Claire wasn't stupid. She knew the Argents and she knew they didn't care about anyone. Was she the one that started the fire? Was she the one responsible for the death of the Hale family?


	7. Grimm

Wondering the empty hallways was one thing Mia loved most. Skipping class to observer what it was like to actually be there. One thing she always took for granted. She liked it better when it was empty. The hallways looked better. Much bigger than she had ever believed. There wasn't any dirty looks, stuck up teens. All like animals scattering around and fighting one another for territory. The human mind was something of a mystery.

Walking down a hall, a door suddenly burst open. Mia jumped back, just avoiding the impact. She held the door handle and gave a look as she peeked around. She saw the back of a boy with black hair carrying boxes. He turned around. She couldn't see him at first. She leaned up and took a box off the top. He gave a look of shock as if the box floated off the top by itself. He blinked again and turned to Mia.

"Oh, thanks!" he said with a large smile. Mia gave a slight giggle.

"No problem. You need help?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, follow me!" he said rushing down the hall. Mia shrugged and followed him. He was walking faster than she expected. She did her best to keep up. "I haven't seen you around before. You new?"

"Sort of. I've been here for about a week or so. Maybe you heard of me. I'm Mia Thompson. I joined the lacrosse team?" Mia said.

That's how most people knew who she was. She glimpsed up to see him stop in front of a door. She quickly snapped out of it and opened it for him. She followed him in and watched him drop the box on one of the lab tables. Mia turned and flipped the light switch on. The boy took the box and placed it next to the others. He turned back to her as he began to open the boxes.

"Mmmmm, no sorry. I don't pay attention to lacrosse," The boy said before turning back and taking out lab equipment from the box. "My name is Lance by the way. Lance Kerman. Nice to meet you Mia," he smiled as he placed out a hand. Mia smiled and shook his hand.

"So Lance, what is all of this?" she asked before reaching in the box and taking one of the glass jars. Lance quickly snatched it from her. Mia shot a look.

"Sorry. A little paranoid. I'm supposed to be in film class but I got in trouble a few days ago. My punishment is stocking up classes. The change room for the sports teams is probably the worst. The guys can be real jerks sometimes," Lance shared. Mia watched him. He was cute but certainly an odd one.

Meanwhile, outside, Scott and Allison sat in the woods by the lacrosse field acting like regular teenage couples. The warm embrace of her body brought chills down his back that he loved. His stomach would burst out with blushes and his heart pounded through his chest. Her lips were soft and sweet. Nothing he disliked about them. The feeling of her heart against his was his true way of knowing, he was inlove with her.

"Did you hear that?" Allison asked. Scott stopped, a little bit high on lust and looked around. He slowly snapped out of it as he heard the steps.

"What the…." Scott whispered as he released Allison and stood up.

Scott's keen eyes traced their surroundings. He couldn't see much. Suddenly an elder man came out from behind a tree, a look of anger on his face and his feet lightly pounding in each step he took. Scott quickly stood in front of Allison, guarding her from whatever happened next. His nails began to grow and his eyes slowly turned yellow. He did his best to make sure Allison didn't see. Now was not the time for her to have any acknowledgment of what he was and who he was.

"Stay back!" Scott said. The man remained still, standing tall and quiet in front of the two teens. Allison gulped back. Ready to cry but doing her best not too.

"Come on Scott. I'm not here to hurt you. I just have a message for you," the man said, slowly growing a smile. Scott gulped back. "My name is Walter Davis. My granddaughters name is Claire Davis. Now I'm going to make this as clear as possible. You stay away from her. Now I'm telling you now. If you ever go see her or contact her again, actions will be taken. Do I make myself clear?" Scott gulped back. Something about Walter wasn't right.

"Yes sir," Scott said. Walter nodded and went to turn before turning back to Scott.

"This Derek Hale. If you see him, you tell him to keep an eye out. Because I will kill him," Walter said.

Walter kept a stern face and looked at Allison. Thinking about Chris and her mother. He gave a final look to Scott and headed off into the woods. Scott stood there, unable to speak. He felt a bad sensation run through his veins. In all honesty, his mind was telling him, continue to see Claire. His gut feeling was that she was good for them.

"Scott, who is Claire Davis?" Allison asked. Scott snapped out of his thought and turned to Allison, slightly still shocked he opened his mouth but nothing came out. Allison gave him a look as she waited for a response.

"She's a PI in Beacon Hills. Stiles, Mia and I asked her to look into something for us. I guess that's gonna have to change now," Scott said, his eyes drifting back to here Walter had disappeared.

The end of the day brought an uncomfortable feeling to the students of Beacon Hills. Scott and Stiles waited patiently. After Scott and Allison's encounter with Walter Davis, Allison kept her distance. Something freaked her out and Scott didn't blame her. Scott told Stiles and even Stiles was creeped out. Why did they have to stay away from her? It made no sense. Scott and Stiles waited for Mia. It seemed like forever. Finally when they saw her exiting the school, she had a friend with her. A tall boy with dark hair and blue eyes with fair skin. They knew who he was. But why was she with Lance? The two soon came to Scott and Stiles.

"Hey guys!" she said with a smile. Scott and Stiles gave an awkward smile and looked at Lance.

"Uh hey Mia, hey Lance. Um Mia, we need to talk to you about something quickly, do you mind?" Scott said, hinting towards Lance.

"Oh yeah, no problem. I'll meet you at my car Mia," he said before walking off. Mia nodded with a smile and turned back to Scott and Stiles, both holding a clearly confused and disturbed look.

"What?" she asked, catching onto them.

"Since when have you been friends with Lance?" Scott asked.

"Yeah and what does he mean he will _meet _you by his car?" Stiles said, a tone of jealousy in his voice. Mia gave a look.

"We just met," she replied. Scott and Stiles looks became more confused. "And I'm going to his house for dinner." Scott and Stiles shared a look.

"Why?"

"He invited me and I said yes. I never turn down a free homemade dinner!" she chuckled slightly. Scott shook his head. He decided it really wasn't important. Stiles on the other hand was still confused as all hell.

"Okay well anyway, we need to tell you something," Scott said. Mia looked at him, waiting. "Claire's grandfather approached me and sort of threatened me. He said we can't see Claire anymore and that we pretty much needed to look for the alpha ourselves."

"Well yeah. Claire is part of a royal angelic family. Werewolves aren't allowed to communicate with them," Mia stated. Scott and Stiles dropped their jaws and shared a look.

"You knew she was an angel?" Scott said.

"Wait, hold on, Claire Davis is an angel?" Scott said. Mia nodded. He blinked in confusion as his face got stuck in the middle of thought and disbelief.

"And why can't angel's communicate with werewolves?" Scott added. Mia sighed and rolled her eyes. She hated it when people asked so many questions.

"Well it's sort of complicated and a really long story," Mia began as she chewed at her bottom lip.

"Then simplify it," Scott shot back, annoyed that she didn't mention this before.

"And we got the time," Stiles added in. Mia looked back at Lance as he looked up at the sky waiting. Mia turned back to them.

"Can I meet with you guys later tonight? I don't want to keep Lance waiting. Tonight I promise. Meet at you're house Scott?" Mia asked.

"No-"

"Okay great see you then!" she said. Before they could argue, she ran off to the car. Scott and Stiles watched as she got in the car and drove off. They shared a look and got in Stiles jeep.

At Lance's house, Mia sat quietly on his bed's edge. She looked around his room. It was a typical geeks room. He said he loved film class. She could see why. It was exciting. Being able to do all sorts of things. She gazed up at the roof and drifted to the window. The sun was slowly going down. Night was arriving soon. Mia got excited. She loved nighttime. She also loved howling at the moon. It sounds cheesy I know but it was true.

"Hey sorry. I got you a glass of water. I don't have much else. My mom's a nutritionist so she is strict on what food we have here," Lance shrugged as he handed her the glass. She took it and smiled at him before taking a sip.

"So Lance, I noticed your house is full of….. interesting artifacts," Mia began. Lance shrugged.

"Yeah I know. My dad collects all sorts of weapons and such. You should see our garage. It's full of old weapons from before world one. He's kind of odd. Always out on business trips. When I was younger I thought he was cheating. Sometimes I still think he is," Lance stated. Mia looked at him. It seemed odd he wasn't so crushed. Lance turned to Mia. "Oh it's not like that. I never had much of a relationship with him. All he ever says to me is one day; _I will share it all with you. You're next son_. Whatever the hell that means," Lance chuckled slightly. Mia glared now. Intrigued.

"Really?" she asked. Lance nodded.

"Hey, you mentioned you lived in Belgium and traveled to Germany a few times, do you speak German?" Lance asked. Mia smiled.

"Of course I do!" she said.

Lance smiled and jolted from the bed to his desk. He searched through his drawers. Mia watched him, slightly confused but also rather excited. Lance reached into his drawer and yanked out a large book and slammed it down on the desk. He looked up and waved Mia over. Mia rose and walked over to the desk. She looked down to see an old leather book with a strap that tucked into the front. She watched as Lance took it out and opened the book. Mia's smile disappeared as she read the words on the first page. She knew exactly what this was. It was the book of the Grimm family. Mia slowly started backing away, terrified. Lance kept his eyes on the book as he flipped through it.

"My dad gave it to me. He told me to study it but, I don't know a single word of German," he said slightly giggling as he turned to her. His smile disappeared when he saw the horror in Mia's face. "Mia?"

"I-I have to go," she said before rushing to the bed and grabbing her leather coat and bag. Lance gave a look and followed her out.

"Mia! What's wrong?" he asked. She didn't answer him as she rushed down the stairs. She put on her sneakers and opened the door. She jumped back as a tall man with dark brown hair and green eyes stood before her. Mia felt a wave of alert. The man smiled.

"Hello," he said, his grin growing. Lance came down the stairs and stopped to look at the man. "Lance, aren't you going to introduce us?" Lance gulped back and walked up beside Mia.

"Uh yeah. Dad this is Mia, Mia this is my dad, Barlow," Lance introduced. Barlow placed out his hand and smiled.

"It's a delight to meet you," he said. Mia gulped back, feeling the hairs on her neck stand up. She put out her hand and shook his. "Are you leaving so soon?" he asked.

"Y-yeah. I have somewhere I have to be. I'll see you around Lance. Nice meeting you Mr. Kerman," she said, gulping back. Barlow smiled.

"Please call me Barlow. And do come back sometime soon," he said. Mia nodded and rushed off down the street. Lance stood there confused and concerned. His father turned to him. "Nice girl."

Mia soon made it to Scott's place. She stopped in front of the house, completely out of her breath. She began to feel slightly light headed. She had never run so fast in her life before. Guess she was more out of shape than she thought. She gulped back and made her way up to the front door. She rang the doorbell twice. In a second of no answer she rang it again. Scott soon answered the door, slightly annoyed and curious.

"Mia? I thought you weren't coming till-"

"Shut up Scott! We don't have time for this! Please let's go upstairs," she said walking past him and rushing up the stairs. Scott turned and gave a look as she disappeared. He rolled his eyes, trying to come back and closed the door.

Mia burst the doors open and took her bag off her shoulder dropping it on the ground. Stiles turned, giving the same confused look he always has. Mia stood and fell back onto Scott's bed, slowly calming her heart rate. Stiles glared. Scott came in the room and closed the door behind him. He peeked over to Stiles than back at Mia. She slowly dragged herself up from her hips and sat up. She ran her fingers through her platinum hair and sighed.

"We have a very, very big problem," Mia said. She gulped back and looked at them.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"Have you ever heard the tales of the Grimm brothers?" Mia asked. Scott rubbed the back of his head. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh I do! Like the Grimm brothers right? They solved supernatural crimes and such?" Stiles asked.

"They didn't just solve the crimes. They killed who was responsible for it. The Grimm's kill people like us. Like Scott and I. They are supernatural hunters," Mia stated. Scott and Stiles froze for a moment. "Like the Argents. Except the Argents hunt just werewolves, Grimm's on the other hand kill all and any creatures on earth. From vampires to god damn trolls. Even Angel's and angels are the most sacred and eldest creatures of the earth."

"Wait, why are you bringing this up?" Stiles asked. Mia looked at them and sighed.

"Lance is a Grimm."

"What? Wait did he try to hurt you? Kill you? Trap you? Did he follow you here?" Scott asked in terror. Mia shook her head.

"No they didn't. Lance doesn't know what he is yet," Mia said.

"Then how did you find out?" Scott asked.

"The Grimm family kept journals and passages of every creature they came in contact with. Every abnormal and not to mention who their family is and what they are meant to do. It's a bible for the Grimm's," Mia sighed.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Stiles asked.

"It means that if we aren't careful and we don't watch our every step, the Kerman's will hunt us down….. And kill us," Scott said. His eyes remained on the ground, running the situation through his head.

"We have to tell Claire, Derek, and all the supernaturals we can," Stiles said, shocked and worried.

"We can't even go near Claire and Derek is a psycho path AND we don't know any others," Scott said feeling his friends stupid comment.

"Stiles is right. About Claire and Derek. They have to know," Mia said. Scott bit his lip as he thought through the situation.

"Claire might be able to help protect us. That's what angel's do right?" Stiles asked. Mia nodded. "Perfect than let's give her a call!"

"Did you forget about her grandfather's surprise visit?" Scott began, pausing to look at his two friends. "We can't just call her, we can't even see her."

"YOU can't call or see her. Stiles and I can go. We can handle it. He's only concerned about you," Mia stated.

"Which you still haven't explained to me. Why can't werewolves and angel's communicate?" Scott asked. Stiles and Scott looked at Mia.

"Because angel's are gullible and werewolves are out of control," she said, looking at the two boys. They remained quiet. "Angels are known to fall inlove easily with werewolves and even vampires. In every case, the angels are murdered. You and Derek can't go near her because the lust that could develop from you and her, could mean the end of her light. In the angelic world, that is the most terrifying thing in the world. He approached you because it was a risk he couldn't take," Mia stated. For a moment it was silent. Scott looked up, remembering something Walter had said.

"When he spoke with me, he just told me to be careful. But when he brought up Derek, he said he was going to kill him….. Why?" Scott asked. Stiles turned to Mia, waiting for the answer. Mia took a moment to configure the situation. She gulped back. She knew.

"Because he probably already saw something starting," Mia said. She watched the boy's slowly zoning out into thought. "He's an elder. The elders see it. Even if it's the slightest moment that they had together, he could see it. That means that he will try and kill Derek."

"What do we do?" Stiles said. Mia shrugged.

"There's nothing we can do. Just keep an eye on both and hope nobody gets hurt," Mia replied.

Midnight. It was the best time. Mia sat out on the roof of Scott's house. Looking out at it all. Scott was fast asleep and Stiles had left but, she wasn't exactly able to get this view at Derek's place. In fact she didn't even want to sleep there anymore. It was better here. She felt safe in Beacon Hills. The feeling was nice. Mia jumped when her phone buzzed. She looked down. It was an unknown number. She sighed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello. This is the police department in New York City. is this Mia Thompson?" a man's voice asked on the other side.

"Um, yes, what can I help you with?"

"I have some sad news for you ma'am. I'm sorry to tell you but you're mother and father have been murdered in their house. I am terribly sorry….." Mia froze.

"Thank you sir." She hung up.

Mia's face slowly faded to a darkness. Her eyes slowly began to water. She didn't say another word. She glared at the moon. A white moon tinted red. The moon had told her. She didn't see it but it did. A red moon, blood has been spilled. Tears began to slowly fall down her cold cheeks. Mia than jolted off the roof and landed on her all fours. She turned into the forest and began to run through. She slowly began to strip down as she picked up speed. She looked further ahead to see a cliff. Her eyes slowly turned black and blue. They began to glow in the night. Fur slowly burst from her fair skin, her hands slowly turning to paws. Her back legs snapped, arching itself. A white fluffy tale sprouted out from her tail bone. Her mouth grew out into a long snout, her teeth growing sharper. The cliff. She jumped out, taking the air in. Landing to the ground, her paws slammed down. Out ran the white wolf. There she was. The thing she was meant to be. Far away from the Grimm's.


	8. Naked

The drive was long. Claire had been gone all night and she sure as hell wasn't planning on doing anything today expect for digging into what she could about the alpha in the police reports.

Claire came to the curb and parked her car. She grabbed her bag from the passenger side and began to exit the vehicle. She closed the door and dug into her purse for her house key. Her eyes remained inside, searching every pocket she could. One after another, still struggling to find it. When she did, she looked up and placed the key in the hole. Suddenly a hard impact hit her leg, a grip. Claire jumped and looked down to see a naked Mia sitting there. Claire cursed and leaned down to feel her temperature. She was ice cold.

"Mia? Are you okay?" she asked. Mia looked at her and began to mouth her dry lips in an indecisive way. Claire sighed and took her coat off and wrapped it around the girls shoulder before leading her into the house.

Inside, Claire placed Mia down on the coach and grabbed blankets. She wrapped them around her tightly and went to put on the kettle for tea and a hot water bottle. Claire turned back to her as she seemed to fade in and out. Claire began to worry. Why the hell was she naked? And why did she come to her house? Claire shook it off and walked over to her. She sat down beside her and began to rub her arms.

"Mia? Can you hear me?" Claire began. Mia tried to mouth words again. Nothing. Claire cursed and let out a sigh. Just then, Mia began to fade off. "Mia? Mia!" Claire called, but she passed out.

Mia awoke to the warm breeze of a space heater. She looked around and licked her dry lips. Feeling the pieces of skin ready to come off. She felt cold, really cold. She looked around to see her surroundings. She was at Claire's apartment. She blinked again to see if it was all a dream. She didn't remember coming here.

"Good you're awake," Claire said. Mia looked at her and traced her face down to the bowl of soup in her hand. Claire walked over and placed it down on the coffee table. Mia looked up and leaned forward, feeling a rush of aching defeat in her head. "Whoa there! Take it easy. Here eat some soup. It will make you feel better." Mia gave a look and leaned down to grab the spoon. Claire watched her carefully. "You gonna tell me why you're here?"

"I would love to tell you but to be honest, I have no idea," Mia replied before taking another spoon full of soup.

"Well there's gotta be some sort of reason. People don't just show up here for soup and blankets," Claire said with a smirk. Mia looked at her and placed the spoon down. She began to think back to last night. The phone call she received. The Grimm. The alpha. All of it.

"I need a favor from you," Mia began. Claire leaned forward, waiting for the girls request. "I need you to hack into police files. I need you to find out as much as you can about the murder of Elaine and Rick Thompson. Everything you can," Mia said. Claire watched the girl, seeing the dried tear lines from the dirt on her cheeks.

"Ongoing investigation or a cold case?"

"Ongoing." Claire nodded as she chewed on her lips.

"I will do my best," Claire replied before standing up and walking to the computer.

"You're not gonna ask questions?"

"Oh hun. If I questioned every person that walked into my doors and asked for my help, I'd need therapy. You have you're reasons. I'm just here to do my job. The rest is up to you," Claire smiled before going on the computer. Mia watched her.

"Thanks Claire," Mia said, gulping back as tears began to fall. Claire looked up and nodded. "I think that you guys could make it." Claire looked up at her, confused. "You and Derek. Since you met him, you haven't gotten him out of your head. It's starting. Like the other angels." Claire sat there, shocked and in disbelief. "If it makes it better, since the night you came, Derek keeps looking out the windows. He says he's looking out for the Argents but….. I think he just wants to see you again." Claire gulped back. "Where is your washroom?" Claire snapped out of it.

"In the back. The door on the right, you can't miss it," Claire said, forcing a smile. Mia nodded and headed to the back.

Claire released a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. But one thing she couldn't deny was that she was telling the truth. Derek seemed to be the only thing in Claire's mind. This scared her. More than anything. Claire jumped as she heard the buzzer. She stood up and looked out the window to see Stiles with a goofy smile and anxious look on his face. Claire sighed and ran to the door. She walked back up the stairs as Stiles followed her up.

"Well first off, I haven't been able to find Mia. I don't know what to do. What should I do? Should we go look for her? Maybe we can find clues? You're an angel right? Do you have something like spidy senses to maybe track her down?" Stiles asked. Claire stopped and turned to the boy, a look on her face screaming that Stiles was an idiot.

"Spidy senses?" she asked. Stiles shrugged. "And how the hell does everyone know I'm an angel now?"

"Well, Mia said that and apparently somehow Scott already knew but that's about it," Stiles said in attempt to comfort her. Claire gave a look. "We don't have a big friend group." Claire rolled her eyes and turned.

"You don't have to worry about Mia by the way," Claire said. Stiles gave a look.

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm right here," Mia said as she descended out of the back with a blanket still wrapped around her. Stiles stopped and let out a sigh of relief.

"Wait so you already told her than?" Stiles asked. Mia shook her head.

"Tell me what?" Claire asked. Stiles peeked back at Claire than at Mia.

"Well ah- umm-"

"Jesus Stiles," Mia began. Stiles shot back at her.

"What? How am I supposed to say it?" Mia rolled her eyes. Stiles sighed and turned to Claire. "Well first off, Mia found a family of Grimm's that she believes are potentially dangerous and-"

"Grimm?" Claire asked in shock. The two nodded. "Shit….."

"We need to work together on this one. That includes Scott and Derek whether you're grandfather approves or not, we should become a team. Take down the alpha, mess with whoever messes with us and in time take down the Grimm's possibly? Oh and fix y'know you're family's disapproval of you and Derek so you and him, even though he's as creep as all hell, can have cute little werewolf babies with wings and a halo," Stiles ranted and ended with a smile. Claire stood there, shocked and slightly annoyed. Stiles looked back at Mia for guidance. Mia closed her eyes and sighed.

"You're an idiot Stiles," Mia said as she walked up to his side. Stiles looked down as he saw the reaction on Claire's face.

"What the hell do you mean by my grandfather's approval or not?" Claire asked. Stiles stopped and realized he should have opened with Scott's encounter with Walter.

"You're grandfather told Scott to stay away from you. He also said that he was going to kill Derek if he gets a chance," Mia informed. The anger began to rise in Claire.

"I can't believe this," Claire said under her breath.

"Claire, I'm sorry," Mia said as she looked down in shame. Claire turned to them.

"C-could you guys leave please? I have things I need to do," Claire asked. Mia and Stiles nodded. The two slowly headed to the door. Mia stopped and turned.

"Claire umm, mind if I take this with me? I have no clothes," Mia said, slightly going red as she gripped the blanket. Claire nodded.

"I'll call you guys later. Be safe," Claire said. Stiles and Mia nodded before leaving the loft.

Stiles quickly bolted around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for Mia. She gave him a looked and hoped in. She watched him run over to the other side and jump in. He started the car and began to drive off. Mia sat there quietly thinking to herself. The ride was quiet. They took the shortcut through the road in the woods. The daylight made it feel dull. Suddenly, Mia began to feel a sharp pain in her body.

"Pull over," she said firmly.

"What's wrong?"

"Just pull over Stiles!" Mia snapped.

Stiles jumped back and turn to the side of the road. Mia quickly burst open the doors, leaving her blanket behind in the car and threw up on the side. Stiles quickly jumped out and went to rush over to her. For a moment he paused. She was naked and he knew it might be awkward. He stayed back until he saw the puke. It wasn't just puke, it was blood. He cursed and dropped down beside her holding her as it kept coming out. More and more came. Stiles began to grow worried. His father was a cop and he knew when someone was losing to much blood. Suddenly, it stopped. Puking turned into crying. Stiles glared down as she wept. She went to escape his arms before he pulled her back, not wanting her to be alone. Loud moans and fast running tears kept pouring out of her. Stiles pulled her closer. He figured everyone needed a friend. Everyone needed someone. Mia parted from his chest and looked up at him. Their eyes meeting close. Stiles took his sleeves and wiped the blood from the corners of her mouth. He then took his thumb and began to get rid of the tears.

"What happened Mia? Tell me, what's wrong?" he asked, more concerned and more serious than he had ever been before.

"M-my parents. They were murdered. And it's my fault. I n-never told them. I wasn't there for them. The last time I spoke with them I told them I hated them.I-I got them killed. I'm all a-alone. I have nobody and I'm scared Stiles!" she said, weeping in his arms. Stiles quickly shook his head and shushed her.

"No, no. Mia don't do that. Don't blame yourself. Okay? You are better than that. We will figure things out I promise. Scott's here for you, Claire is, Derek….. And me. If you ever need anyone, I will be there. You're not alone Mia. And you never will be," Stiles said.

Mia looked up at him. Feeling her pain and suffering slowly starting to drift away. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gripping him tightly in a hug. She closed her eyes and began to feel his embrace. Stiles didn't know what this was. He felt something but wasn't quite sure what it meant. The only thing he could flash back to was the feeling he had for Lydia. Was it possible it was starting with Mia now too? The feeling and thought began to race through his mind as he kept his arms tightly around Mia's naked body. What was to happen next?

Back at Claire's apartment, Walter entered the house after a phone call from his granddaughter. As far as he was concerned, Claire knew nothing of his talk with Scott and his plan for Derek. Little did he know.

He made his way up the stairs and looked around. The place was clean as can be and there didn't seem to be a single trace of Claire. He made his way over to the desk. He began to browse, looking at Claire's case files. One caught his eye, The Hale House Arson case. He bit his lip. He went to pick it up and put it in his jacket pocket before Claire popped up on the other side of the desk. Walter looked up to see the barrel of a gun pointed to him. He dropped the file and raised his hands up.

"Claire-"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear another word from you're sneaky mouth," Claire snapped. Walter sighed and stood calmly.

"You're not going to kill me Claire," Walter said with a smug look.

"That wasn't my intentions. Not in the slightest. But I'm gonna talk and you're going to shut up and listen for once," Claire said. Walter nodded feeling the defeat. "I want you to leave Beacon Hills. I want you to leave and never come back. Don't contact me, don't even think about visiting or this barrel will have a surprise for you," she paused. Walter looked her up and down. "I can take care of myself. I did it for fifteen years Walter. No Host, no light used, nothing. Just me. Like you said, I grew up here. This is my home. Earth is where I belong and it's where I am staying. You can't run my life forever. I do not want to take over the Host. I don't. This is my life."

"Claire, I didn't mean to-"

"Stop….. Just-stop," Claire said again. Blood now slowly sliding down her cheeks. "I want you to leave. By leave I really do mean leave. That means you leave me alone, Scott alone, Stiles, Mia. The Argents, Chris and especially Allison."

"What about Derek?" Walter asked, looking up slowly. Claire's jaw locked.

"If you do anything to Derek, I will kill you myself. That's a promise," Claire said. Before lowering her gun. "Now get out."

In disbelief, Walter gulped back and began to head for the door. He peeked back for a moment as he too began to shed blood tears. He said his goodbye to her in his head and left. Claire stood there. When the door closed, she broke down. She had never had the guts to do that before. She didn't know why all of a sudden she could. Maybe it was because of Derek, because of Mia's presence. Or maybe because she truly believed that her grandfather was a no good man. Claire didn't want anyone to die. Nobody deserved it. Nobody.


	9. Egyptian Blur and a Lacrosse Player

Sitting there. Feeling the emptiness and the heartbreak of reality set in much deeper than ever before. Mia sat there in an ashed chair, partly burnt, wondering what her next move was. It's been two days since anyone has heard from Claire. Mia began to feel guilty. She felt responsible if anything had happened to her.

"Mia," a firm voice said. Mia rose and turned around. She looked to see Derek standing there. She hadn't mentioned a thing to him about what had happened, nobody did. "You alright?" Mia looked away for a moment.

"I'm fine," she replied. Derek looked at the ground. He bit his lip; he could sense there was something wrong. He sensed it two days ago when Stiles dropped her off. "Have you," she paused, wondering how to phrase it a different way. "Have you, had dreams?"

"What do you mean?" he asked slightly trying to hide something.

"Dreams….. About specific people? A specific individual?" Mia asked. Derek remained quiet. That was a yes. "When did you meet her?" Derek looked up. He stared at her for a moment before placing his hands in his jean pockets.

"She came to the house. I found her in the basement. A beam almost fell on her so I saved her and took her upstairs. I didn't want her to see anything else downstairs," Derek paused and gulped back. "I guess she knew more than I did."

"Did she touch you?" Mia asked. Derek gave a look and nodded. Mia bit her lip. "Did you feel anything? A sensation. A connection? Not exactly romantically but, like she had become you?" Mia asked. Derek thought for a moment. Yeah, he really did.

"Yeah, how did you-"

"I have to go. I'll see you later Derek!" Mia said before sprinting past him and into the woods.

Derek ran out to his balcony front and let out a sigh as he saw she was long gone. The woman in his life seem to have come and gone without an answer or explanation. Things were starting to get to be too much for him on a personal note.

Mia soon arrived at Claire's loft. She rushed to the door to find that it had been left opened. She gulped back and slowly pushed it till the door lightly tapped the brick wall on the side. Her eyes slowly traced the stairs heading up to the living area. Mia gulped back, her wolf senses rising slowly before she took her feet up the steps. Slowly and cautiously, she began to ascend. Coming to the top, Mia hesitated. Her heart rate began to rise. She took another breath before stepping onto the main floor. She glimpsed around. Her eyes widened and she began to become frantic.

The room was turned upside down. Couch pillows torn to pieces and broken glass spread across the floor along with torn up pieces of paper. She stepped into the mess. Now in the middle of the room she saw it clearer. Her computer was smashed and destroyed as it lay on the floor beside her desk. Drawers from her desk were ripped open and tossed to the side. Mia made her way closer to the desk to see a trash can where her chair usually was filled with her case files, all burnt to ashes. Mia gulped back, her throat slowly drying. Panic rising within her. Where is Claire? What happened to her? She stepped back, breaking glass from under her leather boots. She looked down at the glass. Slightly distracted by its shimmer.

Looking around the room again, she decided to check Claire's bedroom. She made her way down the hall, past the bathroom and the spare bedroom. Coming to the red door that stood between her and the room, Mia took another deep breath, preparing herself for possibly a dead body or the culprit responsible. She sighed and opened the door. The same fate rambled in her bedroom. Cloths torn to pieces and mattress flipped upside down. Mia walked in. Feeling the tears slowly attempting to escape her eyes. As she looked closer, she found red stains, blood stains. Mia closed her eyes, praying for it all to be a dream. Opening them again, she found nothing but disappointment.

Mia made her way over to what remained of Claire's bed. She dropped down and sat her bottom on the bottom mattress, trying to catch a sent. It was obvious to her that Claire hadn't been here for a while. The blood was almost settle within the carpet. This brought more worry. Mia leaned her hands back to lean against them before feeling a paper like texture graze her hand. Mia turned around with a confused look to see a folded paper with a symbol on the top. Mia slowly grabbed the paper and opened it. Glaring at the scripture, she began to grow more confused. She had no idea what it meant or what it said.

**لمثل****هؤلاء****هم****رسل****كذبة****خادعة****العمال،****تمويه****أنفسهم****بأنهم****رسل****المسيح****. ****ولا****عجب،****لأنه****حتى****الشيطان****يتنكر****كملاك****للضوء****. ****لذلك****فإنه****ليس****من****المستغرب****إذا****عبيده،****أيضا،****تمويه****أنفسهم****عبيدا****للبر****. ****سوف****نهايتهم****تتوافق****مع****أعمالهم****. ****وإلى****نهاية****يوم****أقول****الوداع،****وداع****إلى****البهائم****الذين****يأخذون****شكل****من****أشكال****العمل****خاصتك،****وإن****لم****يكن****أولا****الدم****الوحوش****يجب****صمة****عار****على****جدران****خطايانا****وأولئك****الذين****يعارضون****يجب****إزالة****وإلغاء****بموجب****القانون****ملائكي****.**

The scripture itself was lost on Mia. Her eyes slowly raised to the smashed mirror attached to Claire's dresser. Shattered in a pattern. Mia rose from the bed, paper still in her hand, and glared at the shape. Looking close enough, she saw it. It was in the shape of a cross. The father, the son and the holy spirit. The trinity of the gods and the trinity of the angelic world. Mia quickly rushed out of the room and began to dial her phone.

Half an hour passed when a rusted old jeep pulled up on the other side of the street. Mia felt nervous. She had no idea who else to call and frankly, she had no other option. Stiles and Scott came bolting from around the corner by the stairs. Mia looked up, tears still running down her pale cheeks. The two boys rushed to her side.

"What happened?" Scott asked. Mia looked at him and opened up the paper, showing the unknown dialect on the loose leaf paper. Scott and Stiles looked at it. They both shared a look as they began to become confused. "What is this?"

"It's Arabic. Egyptian tongue," Mia paused, looking down at the books she had taken from the shelves, some unknown to her and others her source of solving the puzzle. "It's part of the angelic bible. It means, _For such men are false apostles, deceitful workmen, disguising themselves as apostles of Christ. And no wonder, for even Satan disguises himself as an angel of light. So it is no surprise if his servants, also, disguise themselves as servants of righteousness. Their end will correspond to their deeds. And to the end of days I say farewell, farewell to the beasts who take form of thy work, though not I. The beast's blood shall stain the walls of our sins and those who oppose shall be removed and abolished by angelic law_." Scott and Stiles stared at Mia, feeling the cold chill of the scripture's words running down their spine.

"Where is Claire?" Scott asked. Mia shrugged.

"I can't even find her scent in here anymore," She paused again. "This scripture is placed within the foundation of the death section of the angelic creation and retribution. It's the end of days scripture from the angels. It means their coming, and their pissed."

"What do you mean they are coming?" Scott asked.

"And if they are then when?" Stiles jumped in.

"That's the thing, it doesn't specify if it will hit right away, in time or even in a few years. It just says it's coming," Mia said. Scott and Stiles chewed at their lips as they thought back, trying to configure the angelic way. Not only did they have the alpha on their hands but now the angels. More than they had bargained for, that was for certain.

The next day was Monday. A school day of course. A school day that Mia knew she had to go to. Though she really had no need for it and she knew her focus would be lost, she sucked it up and entered the halls that she so blindly neglected. Mia got to her locker and began to slowly turn the lock. As she focused in on the code, she began to get flashes through her head. Sharp ones. Screams, whispers. Suddenly, a hard slam smacked right up against the locker next to hers. Mia jumped up and gasped. When she turned her head she saw Jackson standing there, slightly shocked with her reaction.

Jackson began to chuckle. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you or anything." Mia forced a smile and shrugged before opening her locker.

"It's all good. Future warning though, do it again and I might have to punch you in the face," Mia joked as she began to grab her books from her locker. Jackson watched her.

"Where have you been? Haven't seen you for a while," Jackson asked. Mia went quiet for a moment and turned to look at him and his charming narcissistic smile.

"I've- just- I had some family stuff, that's all," Mia replied, forcing a fake giggle. Jackson smiled. He licked his lips and looked back at his friend Danny. Danny kept waving him on to just go for it. Jackson actually felt slightly nervous. He didn't know what her response would be to his upcoming question.

"Soo look, Mia, if you're not doing anything tonight, maybe you and I could go out?" Jackson asked. Mia froze for a moment; she slowly turned to him and gulped back.

"Look Jackson I-" Jackson looked down and sighed.

"It's fine. I understand," he said, giving a smile to hide his surprising devastation. Mia watched as he turned and began to walk off. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Wait! Jackson!" she called out. Jackson turned. Mia closed her locker and rushed up to him. "Tonight at seven. I'll meet you on Main. Better not be late," Mia smiled and gave a wink before turning the other way. Jackson began to grow a goofy smile.

"I won't!" he called out before turning back to Danny.

Rushing down the hallway, Mia began to grow nervous. She couldn't be late for Chemistry. Not again. The teacher already seemed to like her but the classmates, not so much. She didn't want to be forced to sit with people she didn't like and abundantly didn't like her. She's done it before and it wasn't something she wanted to do again. When she got into class, she quickly rushed to the front and sat down next to Stiles and Scott. Both looked at her, slightly off. Mia gave a look.

"What now?" Mia asked, rolling her eyes. Scott sat in the center of the two.

"Since when do you like Jackson?" Scott asked. Mia slightly dropped her jaw. "Because as far as we know, you're dating Stiles remember? When you told Jackson off?"

"Jackson asked me out? He obviously found out that Stiles and I weren't involved at all. And since when the hell did it matter to anyone who I go on a date with? Besides chances are it will be lame and I'll be wanting to shoot myself in the face alright? So let's chill out here," Mia snapped, annoyed with all the high school bullshit. Scott looked at her and sighed. In that moment, Stiles rose and picked up his things, moving to another table. Mia glared, confused. Scott sighed, turning back to Mia.

"I thought you liked Stiles?" Scott asked. Mia glared, confused out of her mind.

"When the hell did I say that?" Mia asked.

"You told me at the café, remember?" Allison said, taking Stiles old seat. Mia glared, ready to scream out the words _WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?_ Before the teacher walked in and began to teach the class. Mia sat nervously twitching as she began to ponder on what was happening and why it had to happen to her.

School was long, Mia was tired. She looked at her phone to see the time. It read 7:02 pm. Mia sighed and looked out from the bench. It was what she had figured. Jackson was going to stand her up. With it only being two minutes late, Mia knew it was an over exaggeration but what she has seen from Jackson and how he treated others, it wouldn't have surprised her if that was the case. Mia decided she had no patience and rose from the bench. She went to turn as she looked down at her phone before running into a firm chest. She looked up and sure enough there was Jackson with a big smile on his face.

"Sorry, guess I scared you a second time," he said. Mia smiled and brushed her hair back behind her ears. Jackson looked at her. She had curled her hair and put more mascara on than usual but that was it. He kind of liked it better that way. "Uh, shall me?" he asked. Mia nodded. He grabbed her hand and they began to walk off down the street.

The time was passing and so was the date. Mia sat in the passenger side of Jackson's Porsche. He bragged about it a lot at school but Mia never thought of the car. The date was okay, not great but not bad. Mia just needed a night out and it just so happened to be Jackson who helped make it work. Jackson peeked over at her as she glared out the window. He could tell she wasn't paying much attention to anything he had been saying.

"You alright?" he asked. Mia turned and looked at him. She glared for a moment.

"Can you pull over?" Mia asked.

Jackson gave a look and turned to the side, slightly heading off the road. He stopped the car and the two sat in silence as they looked at the night sky and glared at the long road ahead. The trees brought a sense of darkness. With the headlights off it all seemed creepy. Jackson turned to her and went to say something before Mia climbed over the side and sat herself on top of him. She looked the confused boy in the eye, holding back her tears and frustrational thought and began to kiss him. As the kissing got hot and heavier than planned, the usual teen hormones began to kick in. Mia began to unbutton Jackson's pants and reaching inside. Before she knew it her head had flown back and her eyes turned a dark blue with a shimmer to it as Jackson kissed her moist neck.

An hour had past and the time was late. Mia sat there on top of him, leaning her head between his neck. No smile traced her face, no feeling that it was right. Like any sex with a random person, it had no meaning and she held nothing but regret. She was a victim to her urges and she knew what was next. Was it a crime to do so? No right? Than why did she fell so God damn guilty?

"It's getting late," Mia mumbled as she moved back to the passenger seat. Jackson looked at her. To him the date was flawless.

"I can drive you home," he said. Mia gave a look. It wasn't her home and the last thing she wanted him to know is that she lived in Derek Hale's house, no thanks. Mia than began to think to what had been bother her all day and all night. Claire.

"Could you drop me off at my friends? I was supposed to go there early but, I got y'know caught up," Mia said, slightly blushing. Jackson smiled.

"Uh yeah, sure," he said before starting the car and driving off down the road.

Arriving outside the apartment, Mia grabbed her bags and went to exit the car. She glimpsed up at the house. Slight shocked as she saw the lights were on. She gulped back. Jackson glared at her and the reaction she gave. Mia quickly hid it and got out of the car. Jackson rolled down his window and peeked out.

"Um so, maybe we could go out again sometime? Or maybe skip the whole aftermath of what happened?" Jackson ask, slightly gulping back from his dry throat. Mia looked at him and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jackson," she said before heading to the door.

She waited for Jackson to leave before pushing the metal bar door handle. She made her way up the stairs. Not too worried about what was there anymore. At this point, it couldn't have gotten worse. And she was right. As she stepped out to the main floor, she saw Claire standing there, picking up the broken pieces. Claire quickly turned to reveal and blood stained face and a trail that led from her eyes. Mia stepped forward, shaken with horror and shocked to find her.

"What happened to you? What happened here? I came here and you weren't here! Where we're you?!" Mia asked, rushing towards her. Claire said nothing. "Answer me!"

"They took me," Claire said, her voice calm. She placed down what was left of her things and made her way over to a wooden chair that was knocked over. She picked it up and put it right before sitting in it. She placed her elbows on her knees and began to brush her fingers through her hair.

"They? Who's they? And where did they take you?" Mia asked, her eyes widening in shock.

"The angel's," Claire said, biting her lip as she pondered. "They brought me to the Vatican for judgment and trial. They told me that by law and order, I was placed with tasks. If I don't fulfill said tasks, then those I care about, those who distract and even myself, will be taken. Taken by death," Claire finalized before looking up to Mia.

"What tasks were you given?"

"A long list," Claire said. Claire reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver chain with a blue gem with a sequenced black attached onto it. She lifted it up and watched it turn.

"What is that?" Mia asked, getting closer to its beauty.

"Twenty six years ago, I met a man that I had fallen inlove with. He was sweet, kind, caring. Everything a woman could dream of. We got engaged and with angelic law a none angel involved with an angel, must be given a gem from the Holy Mountain in Egypt. With it they are gifted with power, strength and immunity. Like an angel."

"Who was the man? What happened to him?" Mia asked, now calming down as she slowly fell intrigued. Claire looked at her; a subtle yet dishonest smile grew on her face.

"He was a werewolf hunter. Which is the main reason my family and the other angel's loved him so much. I left after five years. Disappeared. I got scared, cold feet is what people usually say. I left the country, went MIA for a few months. I kept myself hidden for many years and the angels never found me. Until they did. I returned back here and now I stand before you," Claire paused. Mia watched her closely sensing some lies within her speech. "Every day got harder and harder. I could sense my lover's feelings. This necklace is what was given to him and he kept it for all these years. At the Vatican he admitted to me that he never stopped loving me. When he closed my eyes he saw my face, everywhere he looked he thought he saw me. He remembered every word I said to him. He also said….. His love would never stop but if I do fall for a werewolf, he will do what he is meant to. His name was Chris Argent. Allison's father."

Mia's eyes widened to large pearls. Glaring at her with everything she could, shocked and soaked in disbelief. Could it be? Chris and Claire? Once lovers? What now? What next? Mia's eyes caught a glimpse of the necklace. A piece of Claire remained inside it. Her love, her wisdom, power, strength and immunity of the light itself inside an angel. But for it to so strongly represent love, that was beauty. That was true.


	10. Eloah

Two Days Ago ~ Valencia, Spain

Confession. A place to let God forgive you're sins and create a new life. A way of baptism and rebirth without the use of whatever or pain. A simple idea to help the sins committed to be washed away and help you as an individual to become one step closer to God and all the good he had portrayed. At least, that's the biblical version. The real version wasn't so kind and Claire was a slave to it.

"En el nombre del padre y del hijo y del espíritu santo, amén," the priest began as he crossed his hands in the sign of a cross. Claire followed along. "¿Cuál es su confesión querida?"

"My sins are many," Claire began, twitching it over to English speaking. "But the sins I'm here for are not my own."

` "Than what sins do you wish to speak of?" he asked, slightly curious.

"Yours," she said.

The priest turned to the bored placed between them. He saw it, the glowing eyes, the punishment look. Before he could rise, Claire punched through the corset board and gripped his neck. He glared at her, unable to breath. Claire tightened slightly. The two shared a look. Claire could see the fear in his eyes. She wanted to let him go and run but she couldn't she had a task and in order for her to go home, she had to fulfill that task.

"It was not my fault. I did what God had asked me. He came to me; spoke to me in my dreams. I had to do it. I wasn't killing them I was saving them!" The priest yelled in defense as blood tears began to drop down from his eyes. Claire snarled and her grip tightened.

"Murdering children, werewolves, vampires, and any supernatural being you could get your hands on is not saving them! You even killed one of your own!" Claire snapped. The man's tears began to roll. Slowly coming down and over Claire's hands that remained firm around the old man's neck. The man's weeping soon got louder as his resistance began to slowly give up.

"I-I'm so-so sorry," he said, weeping.

Claire watched him, feeling her heart slowly aching. She released him. She opened the door to the confessional and turned to two men and nodded. They nodded back and headed into the room to grab the priest. Claire walked out further into the marble stoned church. It was beautiful. The top was as tall as a sky scrapper. The floor was perfectly polished and the artwork was stunning. Claire walked till she was in the center of the church. She turned her head slowly to see a man kneeling down in front of the bible and the cross displaying Jesus and his suffering. Claire stood there, waiting for him to finish.

"I did as you asked. May I go now?" Claire asked, keeping her head down. The man kept his eyes closed.

"Yes you can. But I must ask you," he paused as he began to display the cross on his body and turn to her. He wore glasses over his blue eyes. He was short with a bit of a belly and had light brown hair that was let freely as it pleased. "You're grandfather tells me he fears a new love has come into your life. A werewolf."

"There is nothing going on between us. He talks nonsense," Claire replied, nervously attempting to get out of the topic.

"Why do you take me as a fool Parisa?" he paused before descending down the steps. "I see it. I see it all. I know what's to come and to be honest, I do not care." Claire glared at him, confused by his words. "If my visions are true Parisa and the werewolf becomes a lover, he must obtain the necklace that Mr. Argent had returned to you the other night. If he does not have it, I will know and I will make no hesitation to send reinforcements to take him down. Do I make myself clear Parisa?" he asked.

"Yes my Lord," Claire said, looking down as she felt the pendent in her pocket. The man watched her and nodded.

"There is one more task I have for you when you return," he paused as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to Claire. She began to unravel it. Her eyes widened as she read the words on the paper. "The alpha of Beacon Hills is someone you're friends know. Find him and kill him. Once that task is fulfilled, you will be placed with another one. We will do our best to make sure those tasks remain within Beacon Hills. Besides, the rate has gone up there since the fire itself took place. Not to mention the Argents, the wolf, the alpha, the Hale family, Scott McCall and now the Grimm's. Keep an eye open Parisa. My angel's rely on you to keep it all under control."

"I understand," Claire said, tracing the name on the paper. The man nodded.

"In time, you will be released. I would also like to remind you that love may be strong but when it comes to the idea of a werewolf, love turns to blood and murder. Be cautious. Even with your friends," he said. "As the Lord our God, Eloah from our common tongue, I send you back to Beacon Hills. Contact must be made my dear. And please, this time to make us track you down," Eloah finalized before leaving Claire alone in the church.

Claire stood there with nothing but relief and gratitude. Eloah wasn't the commonly known God from the bibles or cartoon's. He was decently young with a dark side that even terrorized Claire. There was no such thing as good or bad. It was only a matter of who you were. How you were and what made you who you were. A quick whisper of the name on the sheet ran through her head. It was time to head back and make the task as a fulfillment by angelic law. It was time to do what she was meant to. No more running.


	11. A Dream or A Nightmare?

Skin. A soft and sweet thing. Hands grazing down his back. Slowly feeling him as his penetration deepens. A thing that no one could understand unless it was love.

His lips grazed her neck, feeling it softly and gently biting innocently as she let out a moan. His stubble ever so calming as it touches her neck. The sweet feelings of the perfect fate that was seen by all. The sweat becoming no more than a final consultation for the perfect night. In the window a full moon raises high into the sky.

Claire threw her head back as Derek kissed her chest. The perfect way to make it a perfect night. His breath on her skin like the wind through the trees. A sensation of satisfaction and lustful feeling. What was always there but never came to life. Yet here it was. So real, so perfect, so romantic. A sudden pause in action had a lust fill Claire curious. She looked down to see Derek pausing by her stomach. She slowly rose up her naked body looking at him. His head slowly rose to meet her eyes. His eyes glossy and bright blue in the darkness. Lust turned to worry and worry turned too frightened.

Claire covered her mouth with her hand as Derek's face began to take a new form. A wolf form. Hair began to grow on the sides of his face, his teeth got sharper, his breathing ever so deeper. A slight look of panic sunk into his eyes. A look of panic wanting to tell her to run and hide and get away from him. But no words came out. Suddenly, his arch between his eyes began to grow and arch itself deeper. Claire went to place a hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm him. His hand shot up and gripped his arm, his nails digging into her arm as they grew sharper and longer. Claire glared at it in horror. She looked back at him. A sudden burst came from his head as he looked at her and gave out a gut wrench howl as he jumped at her with his mouth open, ready to take a bite. Everything went black.

Claire quickly burst from her bed. Sweat dripping down from her hair. Her breathing heavy and unwelcoming. Daylight shawn through her windows. It was a dream. The fourth one she has had since she returned back from Spain. She quickly began to rub her head. She looked up and threw the covers to the side before heading to the bathroom. She ran the tap and cupped her hands together under the cooled water before splashing it into her face. Claire looked at herself in the mirror. She could see the terror and the worry that painted her face. She gulped back and let out a sigh.

After looking in the mirror for what seemed like ages, Claire made her way to the living room. Everything was back in place. Except her files. All her cases and evidence was gone. That's what saddened her the most. All her hard work and progress was burnt away in a pile that still remained in the trash can beside her desk. Her computer and hard drive, gone.

Claire made her way to her desk and sat down. She had gotten a new computer. An apple desktop. She wasn't used to it yet and it still annoyed her more than anything. She moved the mouse to her mail and opened it. There sat an email from Eloah, the commonly known God. Claire rolled her eyes at the thought of it and opened the email. It stated as follows:

Parisa Aldwin,

I understand the need for living and the need for an angels need for fulfillment. Looking into your files and thinking to the information I had given you. I have decided you are in need of the Hale house arson file. So here it is.

PS. Don't forget our deal. What you give to me, I give back. An angel can't fly without its wings.

Claire sighed. Slightly annoyed with her new contract with him but also rather happy to get her file back. There was still more she had to examine and after the dreams she has been having, she wanted to know as much as she possibly could. It was a matter of life and death and ultimately sanity. Suddenly, Claire heard a burst from her front doors. She paused and glared as she saw Stiles and Scott stumble into her apartment, both out of breath. Claire gave them a look. Stiles gave a smile and waved.

"What? You guys don't know how to knock?" Claire asked as she rolled her eyes. Scott and Stiles gave a look.

"We have an issue," Scott began. "Well a few issues."

"We may or may not have gotten Derek arrested a few days ago and we may or may not have found evidence that he killed his own sister," Stiles said, biting his lips as he looked at Claire. Claire glared at them as if they we're truly stupid.

"Evidence? What evidence?" Claire asked.

"We found his sisters dead body, torn in half pretty much and buried in a hole. Right outside his house," Stiles informed. Claire shook her head.

"So because the body was outside the house you assume, HE killed her?" Claire asked leaning forward over her desk. Scott and Stiles looked at each other.

"Well it sounds stupid when you put it like that," Scott replied with a mumble. Claire rolled her eyes.

"Well whatever happens with your number one fan Derek will be dealt with later. Now what else happened?" Claire asked.

"I-I had a dream. Me and Allison were in a school bus and I killed her…. In wolf form. At school today, there was an accident in a bus. The driver was injured and I think-"

"It wasn't you Scott," Claire sighed. Scott looked at her confused.

"How would you know?" Scott asked, shocked.

"Because I can't smell any blood on you. Not human at least. You didn't do it besides, the alpha is still at large and we have yet to find him," Claire said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Speaking of which, you haven't exactly been much help with that," Stiles said, getting closer to her. Claire looked up at him.

"What? You think I can find him in a matter of seconds? It's not that easy to find an alpha, trust me," Claire said. She began to think back to the name. Before she could say anything about her information, she had to prove it first.

"What do we do till then?" Scott asked. "What if more people die?" Claire looked at him and sighed.

"The only thing I really found is that each victim has one connection. The Hale house arson. Whoever is killing these people, alpha or not, it's doing this out of revenge for pretty much looking the other way," Claire informed. Scott and Stiles froze for a moment before looking at one another.

"Derek! He has to be the one killing these people!" Scott said.

"No. Derek was in jail at the time of the bus drivers attack right?" Claire said. Scott and Stiles shrugged. "Really? Well from what it seems you guys have nothing on him besides the fact that he's a Hale. If you guys can find something solid against him, let me know and we will deal with him together. Understand?" The two nodded. "Good now get out of my apartment."

Nighttime soon struck the town of Beacon Hills. A full moon stood outside Claire's window as she glared upon the case file of the Hale House Arson. She read it over and over again. Pondering upon the name, the ones responsible and the murders that somehow connected to this case. It bothered her in to many ways. She wanted one thing. Find out what happened, who was responsible and who was taking revenge on those involved in any way at all with the arson. Thought soon became over bearing and Claire decided she had enough. She grabbed her bag and her car keys and made her way to her Mercedes Benz. She was going to the Hale house and she was going to find out the truth.

A few miles from the house, Claire parked her car. She decided it was best to continue her travel on foot. She figured during the full moon, Derek and any other monsters would be out and about. Hopefully. She began to trail through the trees. Each tree looking exactly like the last. The forest floor seemed dark. Small bits of light shimmered down on the leaf and dirty covered ground. Each step she took was a subtle snap of twigs and crunches of the leaves. She wasn't afraid. There was no point.

It wasn't long before she reached the house. She looked up at it with the moon in the back. It looked almost like a haunted and abandoned house left for dead in the woods. All that was missing were the boards to block the doors and windows off and graffiti telling people to stay away. Claire gulped back and headed for the door. She gripped the knob. It was unlocked. She opened it wide and stepped inside. It seemed quiet. Slight drips of water fell from the top floor by the stairs. She turned around and headed to the living room. Glaring down at the fire place and rugged chair that sat inside. Broken beams lay in the corner as decaying furniture surrounded the room. She observed the place up and down. Looking upon every inch of the Hale house.

Suddenly, a creek came from behind Claire. Claire froze. Not wanting to turn around but slightly wanting to see who it was. No words were said for a moment. Claire turned slowly, keeping her eyes on the ground. She saw the shoes of a man and slowly trailed up. Dark blue jeans, blue shirt and a leather jacket soon led her eyes to the taunting face that seemed to appear in every dream. Derek stood there, his face holding no emotion.

"I was wondering when you'd show up again," Derek said, face remaining the same. Claire glared at him, no response left her lips. She just watched him, thinking about the dreams, the full moon, and the sexual feeling she had obtained. Derek stepped closer. "I've had dreams of you coming back. All ending the same way." Claire remained quiet.

"Dreams are dreams right?" Claire said, slightly avoiding the conversation continuing on.

"Or nightmares," Derek replied. He walked closer until he was right in front of her. "You keep coming back here. Why?" Claire gulped back for a moment.

"I'm trying to close a case," Claire replied. Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Am I you're number on suspect?" Derek asked. Claire shook her head.

"You fit in to everything perfectly but," Claire paused. Derek watched her, his eyes staying solid. "I just can't see you killing all these people. Werewolf or not, I don't see a killer in you."

"If you don't see that, you're a fool," Derek said, coldly. Claire gave a look as he went to turn. She rolled her eyes and yanked his arm back.

"I saw the things you've gone through when I touched you. The only murder you committed was not because you wanted to but because you had to. You did it to take pain and misery away from someone you cared about. Someone you loved. That doesn't make you a killer it makes you more human than you know," Claire ranted. Derek stared at her. Feeling his heart racing slightly at her words. "These murders may be connected to you but that doesn't mean you committed them. You're innocent and I'm going to prove it."

"Why? Why do you wanna help me?" Derek asked. Claire froze, her grip loosened around his arm.

"Because," Claire paused, gulping back. "Because I just do. It's my job." Derek and her kept their eyes locked for a moment.

In that moment, it clicked. Claire leaned up and kissed Derek's lips. For a moment, Derek didn't know what to do. She pulled away quickly and looked at him. He looked back at her. She went to step back before he yanked her back in and continued to kiss her. He brought his hand from her arm and placed it around her waist, the other hand soon following. He pulled her in tightly. Claire could feel his heartbeat. The bristle from his chin more sweeter than her dreams. His chest and arms more muscular and firm. The lust began to become more real than her dreams ever presented. Claire brought her hands and traced them up his neck before gripping his hair lightly. The kissing began to get more intense. His hand slowly began to trace up her shirt, rising to her back. As their skin came further into contact, that's when Claire's dream clicked into her brain. She quickly yanked herself away. Derek looked at her oddly. Confused as to her reaction.

"I-I'm sorry," she said. She looked over to see the full moon. Claire began to feel the tears of fear ready to come out. She gave him a look and went to run out. Derek could sense her hurt and ran out after her.

"Claire!" he yelled.

Derek ran up and stopped her before she could exit into the woods. She avoided his eyes as much as possible, trying to hide her blood tears. He held a firm grip on her arms. He moved one of his hands to her chin and pulled her back to look at him. He glared at the blood that streamed down from her eyes. He froze, unable to say a word. What was she? He looked as she sucked up her courage.

"What are you?" he asked, firm and calm. Claire looked at him.

"I'm an angel."


	12. Meet The Vampires

There is always that one person. The one person in every one's life that sticks by you. Mentors you. The one person you look up to. But what if you didn't have a choice? What if you were stuck with the same person for decades? Do you still look at them the same after a brutal attack? A retaliation?

In a simple red brick house on the street of Beacon, two individuals return after a month of being gone. The town was starting to already feel like home. A place to stay without the odd anger and sharpening of pitch forks and wooden stakes. Was it a peaceful paradise for two isolated vampires? Probably not. But for Kelly and Robert Diederich, it was a place to stay for a while. Robert looked to his creation as she nervously chewed at her nails, looking out at the town from the car window. They had been gone from town for some time.

"Are you not happy to be home?" Robert asked. His African accent stretching through Kelly's ears. Kelly turned and looked at her father. She forced a smile.

"I'm always happy to come home," she said. Robert smiled and squeezed her hand tightly.

The two soon arrived at their home. Kelly peeked in as her father began to rush up the smooth wooden stairs to put his bags away. She looked around. Nothing different, all the same. She sighed as she made her way down to the kitchen. She decided she was hungry and she knew she had to put the food they brought back from Mexico, away. She stopped by the fridge and placed the bag down, letting out an humph as the heavy weight had been taken off her shoulders. She opened the fridge. Sitting there was the food they never touched. The bread, jam, eggs, tomato sauce, old milk and some tabasco sauce. Kelly sighed before pushing it to the side. She leaned forward and pulled down a white flap, disgusing the cubby hold that laid behind it.

Laying inside the secret area was one bag seen from medical hospitals of B- blood. Kelly turned and reached into the duffle bag pulling out the eleven bags of blood and put it with the B-. It was an easy run this time. Not too much panic swept over the tiny village. At least not as much as usual. Kelly took one of the bags and pored the blood into a glass. She looked out the window and released a deep sigh as she watched the neighbour watering her plants with the hose. For a moment, Kelly froze. She stood there and watched as the water ran. Slowly running in slow motion. She began to hear the woman's heartbeat. The blood pumping through her veins. She shook it off and turned around. She took the glass and chugged the blood down with her eyes shut.

Kelly placed the blood stained glass down on the counter beside the sink. She kept her eyes shut as she sunk in the blood. She could feel the person. Feel how they felt when the trained them of what little blood the victim had left. Feeling a sway in her body. A tingling sensation that had her hairs stand on end. Her eyes slowly opened revealing a blackness. A black hole of a ball leading into nothing. Her lips slowly parting revealing her long fangs.

"You satisfied?" Robert asked from the side. Kelly's eyes quickly changed back to normal. Her fangs inserted back within her body as she sharply turned to her father.

"It was a long drive and I was hungry," Kelly said. Robert nodded. He took the glass from the counter and washed it out.

"Never leave a bloody glass lying around. You never know who might see it," Robert stated in a tone of teaching. Kelly said nothing. She walked forward and picked up her bag of clothes before heading down the hall towards the stairs. "I'm sorry Kelly. I truly am. I didn't expect that to happen." Kelly looked at the back of his head. Her eyes wanting so desperately to shed tears but she knew they couldn't. She turned back and headed up the stairs leaving her father to soak in his guilt.

Chemistry. The most overwhelmingly, dysfunctional and irritating class of high school. Kelly sat there at her lab desk waiting for the other class mates to stumble in the door. She sketched in her book. Shading in the scenes she had redrawn from the events in Mexico. The horror, the sadness, and all the confusion as well as prayer. The footsteps began to pile in around her.

"I was wondering when you'd show up again!" a voice said. Kelly turned her head to see Lance. She smiled before quickly closing her book as her friend sat down beside her. "Where did you guys go this time?"

"Mexico. Sat at the beach and drank some pinna colada's and had a cold Mexican beer. The best of the best," Kelly lied and let out a chuckle. Lance laughed along.

The other kids soon sat down around them in the other lab desks. One person interested Kelly. She was the last one to walk in. She had platinum blonde hair, fair skin and big blue eyes. She was actually very pretty. Kelly watched the girl as she wondered down the lanes, one by one, kids placing their bags on the empty seats in attempt to shove her away. The girl though, didn't seem fazed by it. She kept her head down. To everyone except one table. The table that Kelly knew as the nobodies. Scott and Stiles. The two idiots as Kelly liked to see them as. The unknown girl only seemed crushed by their resistance. Kelly turned her eyes to Lance as he sighed in watching the scene. He shook his head and waved up his hand for the girl to see.

"Mia!" he called out. Everyone glanced back. Lance pushed out the extra chair slightly to show Mia the empty chair. "Come sit with us." Mia nodded and gulped back nervously before retreading to the last desk in the back corner of the class. She sat down and placed her bag on the desk.

"Thanks Lance. I was ready to just walk out," Mia said, emotionless.

"Like you did at my house?" Lance shot back. Mia paused for a moment. She didn't say anything. She went back to taking out her books from the bag. "S-sorry."

"It's fine. You're right. I'm the school's new whore anyway. Might as well be the runaway student too," Mia joked dryly. Lance looked at her. Kelly gave a slight nudge to Lance. Lance looked at her and shot up.

"Oh, Mia this is Kelly. Kelly, Mia," Lance introduced. Kelly smiled and gave her a nod.

"Nice to meet you," Kelly said. Mia smiled back.

"You too," Mia said before opening her book up.

Kelly watched her and looked out to the other students. All sharing the same look on their faces as they whispered to one another. Kelly heard specific words repeated one after another; whore, slut, tramp, bitch. The list goes on. Kelly's first thought was what it was all about. But time was short and the class was something Kelly needed to catch up on. She decided to ask her at lunch.

Of course class went by quicker than expected by Kelly was relieved for it to be done. Opening her locker, she glimpsed into her mirror. Observing her tanned skin and brown eyes. Her afro was half put back with two bobby pins. Her long face suddenly began to show running red. Blood. She didn't react nor did she say anything. She just watched her imagination and flash back reshow itself. She sighed and closed the locker door.

"You look like shit," Lance said. Kelly looked at him and let out a slight giggle.

"Don't I always?" Kelly asked. Lance smiled and said nothing more.

The two then headed off to the lunch room to meet up with Mia. Getting there, Kelly and Lance watched as Mia sat by the doors playing with her fingers as people gave her looks before entering the cafeteria. Kelly decided enough was enough. Her curiosity was at an all-time high and she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

As they grabbed their food and sat down, Lance began to dig in. Kelly watched in amazement as he ate away. He really hadn't changed at all. Kelly's eyes and laughter soon moved to Mia as she sat quietly without any food in front of her. She looked down, deep in thought. She almost looked as if she felt guilty and if the words people had been saying were true. Kelly sighed.

"You not hungry?" Kelly asked. Mia quickly snapped out of her daze and looked up at Kelly.

"Uh, no. Not really," Mia replied. Kelly nodded and observed her further.

"So I've been hearing your name muttered in the hallways. And some not so kind words shot up as well. What did you do to deserve that?" Kelly asked.

Lance looked up. He could tell Mia got uncomfortable. Before Mia went to open her mouth about what happened, her eyes looked over to see Jackson coming in and giving her a slight nudge of his head, hinting for her to come with him. Mia gulped back and quickly rose from the table.

"Sorry. I have to go, I'll see you guys around," Mia said before sprinting over to the doors. Lance glared in her direction. Kelly rolled her eyes and hit him from across the table.

"What the hell happened?" Kelly asked.

"Come on Kelly. I don't pay attention to rumors," Lance said with a disgusted reaction on his face.

"Lance, I'm going to kill you," Kelly said. Lance looked at her. She raised her eyebrows. Lance sighed and leaned forward.

"There's a rumor going around that she and Jackson had sex. I don't know if it's true or not but from her reaction and her best friends Stiles and Scott's reactions, it doesn't appear to be a rumor," Lance explained. Kelly paused for a moment.

"She just got up to go see Jackson," Kelly stated. Lance gave a look. Kelly smiled and rose.

"Where are you going?" Lance asked.

"I'm not going alone? You're coming with me. We are gonna go do some ease dropping," Kelly smiled. Before Lance could say anything, Kelly gripped his arm and yanked him off.

In the guy's change room, Mia looked around for Jackson. She found him in between to locker rows away from the door entrance. She approached him as Jackson had a weary smile on his face. He knew what was being said and even though he was fine with being known as the one who had sex with her, he knew she was pissed.

"Look, we should talk about what's going on," Jackson said, gulping back.

"There's nothing to talk about. You opened your mouth to the whole school and now I'm the new Beacon Hills High slut. Thanks for that by the way. Didn't know Lydia, now I will never be able to get to know Lydia, umm, Allison hates my guts now and same goes for Scott the one person who I trusted most in this school OH and let's not forget Stiles. Yes Stiles, took me this long to figure out that the kid actually likes me and you know what makes that all so much worse? I think I like him too but of course I had to screw it up and spend a night SCREWING you!" Mia snapped. Jackson gave a look.

"You started the whole thing? This isn't my fault," Jackson said rolling his eyes.

"I know!" Mia quickly shot back. She slowly calmed down, rubbing her chin as she thought. "I-I know. I get it. I messed up. I shouldn't have even said yes to going out with you in the first place. It was a mistake. And what's even worse is now, I can't god damn fix it because now, I've dug myself a hole so deep that I can't get out of it."

"Mia. We can still get through this, I can help you. You're not alone," Jackson said sincerely.

"No Jackson! That's just it, I don't want you to help me. Like I said you and I were a mistake. Thanks to my genius self I messed up the best relationship I could have had. So no. Let's just part ways. You do your own thing and I will do mine. Goodbye Jackson," Mia said. Jackson watched as Mia headed out of the change room through the exit doors to the field. He sat down and rubbed his chin. Thinking about what had just happened.

Outside the doors, Kelly stood there with Lance. Both quiet and frozen in what they had just heard. Kelly turned and the two headed down the halls. Lance watched Kelly in her thought and frustration. This rumor seemed to have been different somehow. A new girl, Beacon Hills High's best looking guy and biggest asshole get together. All hell breaks loose from the former girlfriend and the new girl's local crush. Just another drama I suppose. Lance wen to open his mouth before Kelly ran off. He watched her in curiosity, what was she doing?

Outside on the bleachers, Mia sat quietly. Dried tears staining her plump and rosy cheeks as she thought about it all. The mistakes, the lies, the who, the what and all in between. Who she was. It all was starting to bother her more than ever before. In that moment she regretted leaving Belgium. She regretted getting involved sexually with Jackson. She regretted her encounters with Claire. She regretted getting to know Scott and Stiles, returning back to see Derek again. She wanted out.

"Mia," Kelly said as she approached her. Mia jumped and looked over. Kelly stood there with a sincere look as she inched closer to her and sat beside her on the bleacher. "I know. I know why they all talk about you." Mia looked up. "It sucks I know. To be spoken about like that. The nasty things people say. It's all so rude. Nobody cares unless its somehow about them. It's funny isn't it? I don't know how human beings can do that." Mia caught on to her choice of words. _Human beings_. Mia took another look of the girl. No sweat. No tears. Plain and dry. That's when Mia caught on.

"You're a vampire," Mia said. Kelly froze, she didn't look at her right away. Mia watched her. "Vampire of Beacon Hills."

"What are you-"

"You don't have to hide it from me Kelly. I can see you for what you are. I'm a wolf. I'm a supernatural, just like you," Mia said, slowly growing a smile. Kelly glared at her. Was it true? She did have a different smell of blood but Kelly was to occupied trying to find out what happened with Mia that she didn't pay full attention.

"A wolf?"

"Yes."

"Well I guess you and I are both the odd ones out of the bunch," Kelly smiled. The two looked out at the Lacrosse field.

"You're friends with Lance. Do you not know he's a Grimm?" Mia asked. Kelly shrugged.

"I've always known. But I just don't care," Kelly paused as she and Mia met eyes. "Lance is a good kid. Something about him is different from his ancestors. I'm just hoping that when he is told what he is on his eighteenth birthday, he will see the foolishness in it and instead of killing the supernaturals, he will fight for them instead. We aren't all beasts. We aren't all good either. I've just been waiting for everyone to find a balance. Guess I'll be waiting another ninety four years," Kelly joked. Mia looked at her and chuckled. "So what is your plan now? About Jackson? Stiles? Scott? Allison? Even Lydia?" Mia shrugged.

"Baby steps. Tiny little baby steps," Mia sighed. Kelly watched her for a moment as she looked out into the sky. Kelly slightly smiled and followed her gaze. It was nice to see another supernatural. Especially one such as Mia. For Mia, it was nice just to meet the vampires of the small town of Beacon Hills.


	13. Dark Night Prt 1

A hospital hallway. A home for the insane, a home for those in need. What was at the end was the thing Derek had questioned for so long. His uncle had been in this place for some time. Unable to speak, move or even blink.

Derek's unsettled uncle wasn't the only thing that was stuck in his head. Two days ago, a woman who he feared he was falling for had revealed a secret that had him lost. He had heard all sorts of things about the angels. Who they were, what they do and why they live on earth. He felt stupid. He should have known. The suspicion of it all kept piling on top, one after another. After she revealed her secret to him, nothing happened. She just left and he let her. He didn't want her to go but he didn't know what else to do.

Derek quickly put his thoughts aside as he stepped into his uncle's room. He sat there in his wheel chair, emotionless. Derek came around the side and sat down on the bed before turning his wheel chair to face him. Derek looked upon his uncle's face. One side burnt from the fire. His bright blue eyes seemed hollow and empty. Derek looked down, ready to speak with him but trying to find words.

"I need your help," Derek said. His uncle remained the same. No change in his eyes or anything. "If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign. Blink, raise a finger anything just – something that will point me in the right direction, okay?" He remained still. "Someone killed my sister. Laura, you're niece and whoever did it, he's an alpha now. One without a pack so he's not as strong. I can take him Peter but I have to find him first. If you know something, anything at all, give me a sign. One of us? Someone else make it out of the fire? Please just give me something!" Derek snapped, slightly getting annoyed from the emptiness inside his uncle. Derek rose and gripped his arms. "Come on!" he yelled.

"Don't yell at him!" a nurse said as she walked in. Derek turned and looked at her. "You think after all this time yelling and screaming will get a response?" she snapped.

"You got a better method?"

"Patience. That's a better method. Give him the time," the nurse replied. Derek bit his lip.

"We don't have any more time," Derek snapped back. He leaned down to his uncle and slowly got into a whisper. "You once told me stories about the angels. You said they were just myths, I found one. She's as beautiful as you used to say they were. The dreams you told me about. I'm having them and so is she. Everything you told me is coming true. I need you. I need you now. I will do everything I can to make this right. But I need you to wake up," Derek finalized before heading out the door. As Derek left, Peter slowly began to raise a finger. He knew it all.

Meanwhile, Mia sat in the hallways. Lucky Stiles and Scott got detention with the Chemistry teacher and Mia knew this was her chance to make things right with them once and for all. She needed them back. Derek was off and working on his own thing, not telling Mia a thing and Kelly and Lance would never understand the full extent of what is going on. And Claire, she didn't know what to ask of her anymore. The doors soon opened and out came Stiles and Scott. Mia looked up and quickly scrambled to her feet. For a moment everything fell silent.

"What are you doing here Mia?" Scott asked. Stiles remained quiet. Mia looked down and fiddled with her fingers.

"Look," she sighed and looked up. "I know I messed up okay? I don't know exactly why I did it, it just happened. I hate Jackson so much but it just-just happened alright? And the last thing I wanted to do was hurt anyone. Especially you two. I know the trust is pretty much gone but I'm beginning you guys, give me another chance. I just want to catch the alpha before it hurts anyone else," Mia said as she looked at them. Scott and Stiles shared a look then turned back to her.

"Come on, I got a job to do," Scott said. Stiles followed him close behind as they turned. Mia stood there feeling much worse than before. She slammed her back against the lockers and looked up with a sigh. Scott stopped and turned around. "Aren't you coming?" he asked. Mia looked over, confused. "You really think I was gonna stay mad at you?" Scott smiled. Mia grew a smile and rushed to catch up with them.

Mia, Stiles and Scott soon arrived at Scott's workplace. It was the veterinary clinic in town. Stiles stopped his jeep and Scott hoped out. Mia froze for a minute. She glared over. Scott looked back to see her distress and glimpsed back at Stiles who shared a similar look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked. Mia quickly opened the door.

"Derek," Mia growled before rushing in. Scott and Stiles raced in after her.

The three came in, Mia rushed to the back with the two following close behind. They peeked around the corner as Derek lifted up Scott's boss, Dr. Deaton. Mia could see the fear. Scott felt the rage grow inside him. Derek glimpsed over.

"Derek let him go!" Mia snapped. Derek looked at them and placed him down. He then quickly took his fist and slammed it down against him, knocking him out.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Scott snapped as he rushed over to his boss's side.

"When he's conscience he can heal himself, unconscious he can't!" Derek said.

"Are you out of your mind? What in the world are you talking about?!" Scott yelled. Derek leaned closer.

"You know what the spiral means Scott? It's our vendetta. It's revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied," Derek informed. Mia gave a look.

"You think he's the alpha?" Scott asked.

"We're about to find out," Derek replied, raising his eyebrow. Derek went to take his claws and slash him before Scott quickly turned into his wolf form and gripped his arm, throwing it back. Derek glared at him and slowly backed off.

"Scott! Calm down!" Mia yelled. Scott snarled. His claws and hair and teeth slowly disappeared.

"Hit him again, and you'll see me get angry," Scott said to Derek. Mia gulped back. Stiles remained behind Mia, hiding from the werewolves who seemed hyped up.

"He can't be the alpha Derek," Mia said. Derek looked over to her as Scott went and grabbed goss and slowly started to clean Dr. Deaton's wounds.

"Why not?" Derek snapped.

"Claire said that every victim has one thing in common, Hale house arson. You're home, he has no reason to be wanting to take revenge on any of the people involved. It's not him," Mia said firmly.

"Do you even have a plan?" Derek said approaching Scott. Scott shrugged.

"Give me an hour. Meet us at the school in the parking lot," Scott said. Derek glared at him and bit his lip.

"We should call Claire," Stiles jumped in. Derek peeked over.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. She might know what to do," Scott said. He took out his phone and began to dial. It went to voicemail. He tried again. Same thing.

"Maybe she's busy," Stiles sighed. "She's probably dealing with that dick head grandfather of hers." Mia gave him a look. "What?"

"She sort of….. banished him in an angelic sort of way," Mia said, trying to piece the words together herself. Scott gave her a look, Derek couldn't help but shoot the same. "Leave her a message telling her to come to the school. If she really wants to help find the alpha, she'll be there. Now let's go."

Arriving back at the place they had just came from, Stiles, Scott and Mia arrived at the school. Mia looked around as Derek pulled up. She sighed and looked into the back of the trunk as Stiles pulled out pliers. Mia began to walk over with Scott and Stiles close by as Derek closed the door and came to the back.

"Where is my boss?" Scott asked.

"In the back," Derek replied.

"He looks comfortable," Stiles said sarcastically. Mia, Scott and Stiles went to head up the steps to the school.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Derek asked.

"The alpha is supposed to follow me. I'm gonna see if that's right," Scott said before they headed to the doors. Derek sighed and rolled his eyes.

Inside the school, Stiles, Scott and Mia headed to the main office. Stiles was a bit frigid as he contemplated what was going to happen next. Mia could see clearly that Scott was having the same issues.

"So what's gonna happen if the alpha doesn't show up?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know," Scott replied.

"Alright and if it does?" Stiles asked. Scott paused and gave a look to Mia.

"I don't know," Scott replied. Stiles looked at him and shrugged.

"Good plan," he sighed.

"A howl is supposed to send a signal to the rest of the pack right?" Scott asked.

"Right but if you signal him does that make you part of his pack?" Stiles shot back. Scott gulped back.

"I hope not," Scott said, now feeling shaky. Mia rubbed the back of her head.

"I gotta level with you two. This is the dumbest most suicidal mission on the planet. Why the hell didn't we think this through first?" Mia asked. Scott and Stiles shared a look.

"Didn't have the time?" Scott said. Mia rolled her eyes. Stiles slammed down the microphone for the hallway speakers in front of Scott and turned up the volume.

"All you," Stiles said. Mia stepped forward to hear into this. He gulped back and took in a deep breath before releasing a weak, eerie and for the most part embarrassing howl ever heard. Mia gave a look to Stiles and burst out in laughter.

Outside, Derek leaned against Stiles jeep. The sudden wave of the howl stung through his ears. He closed his eyes and slowly shook his head.

"You've got to be kidding me," he mumbled.

Just as the howl ended, a black Mercedes Benz began to pull up. Derek rose up and looked over, slightly on guard. The car parked and out came Claire. Derek felt his heart race and his palms slightly getting clammy. Claire closed the door and looked around; she didn't see Derek at first. Derek observed her. Her dark hair was in perfect curls. She wore a little make up but not too much. She wore a black leather jacket with black jeans and a black laced shirt underneath. Her boots were black. All black, Derek found it interesting. Claire turned her head and met Derek's eyes. Derek looked down and made his way to her.

"H-hey, what are you doing here?" Claire asked. Derek could sense the nervous tick coming from her.

"Same reason you are," Derek replied. Claire nodded.

"Um, where is Scott?" she asked. Derek looked over at the school.

Just then a loud, real and strong howl came from the speakers inside the school. Both Derek and Claire looked around. Claire gave a slight smirk. The two looked at the school as the howl echoed louder and louder. Derek glared as the doors opened and out came Scott, Mia and Stiles all sharing a proud smile.

"I'm gonna kill all of you!" Derek snapped. "What are you trying to do attract the whole state to this school?"

"I didn't know it would be that loud," Scott said, slightly giggling.

"It was loud ….. And awesome!" Stiles said ending in a high pitch. Mia let out a laugh.

"Shut up," Derek said.

"Oh hey Claire! Good to see you. You got the message then?" Stiles said. Claire nodded.

"What did you do with him?" Scott asked. Mia stepped forward, Dr. Deaton was gone.

"I didn't do anything?" Derek questioned.

Just then the alpha appeared. It took Derek from the back and held him high and through him to the side. Claire went to run to help him before Stiles gripped her arm and pulled her inside the school, slamming the door behind them.

"Lock it!" Scott yelled. Stiles shot a look.

"Does it look like I have a key?" Stiles questioned.

The panic began to rise in them. Stiles looked through the window. He saw the pliers sitting at the bottom of the steps outside. He gulped back and gave Scott a look. Scott quickly scrambled to his feet and looked out the window to follow his gaze.

"Stiles no!" Scott yelled. "That's a suicidal mission!" Stiles ignored him and opened the door.

"What are you doing?" Mia said as she went to bolt forward, Scott pulled her back. Mia gave him a look and turned to Claire.

They watched as Stiles went down the stairs and grabbed the tool. Scott looked up and saw the Alpha slowly appear. The three banged on the doors in attempt to warn him. Stiles turned and quickly ran back inside. He slammed down the pliers and wrapped it around the entrance handles. They looked around for a moment as the alpha seemed to have disappeared. Scott glared at the weak block they put in front of the door.

"That's not going to hold," Claire said. The three teenagers looked back at her. They all shared a look and headed into one of the nearby classrooms. Claire stood there and watched as they attempted to pull a desk.

"This won't keep it there forever," Stiles said. Mia sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Deaton, your boss is the alpha." Claire gave a look.

"No, it can't be him," Scott said.

"It would make no sense," Mia added.

"Yes, he's the alpha. Bloodthirsty murdering psycho werewolf!" Stiles said, spitting through his teeth. "Come on! He disappears and he's not there for no longer than a second to throw Derek twenty feet into the air?"

"No!"

"He killed Derek!"

"Derek's not dead, he can't be dead," Scott said, slightly rising in panic.

"There was blood coming out? That's not a minor injury man. He's dead and we're next! All four of us!" Stiles shot out. Scott shook his head, trying to think. Mia looked up at Claire who stood quietly. She knew better than to think Derek was dead. "We need to get to my jeep." Scott rushed to the windows.

"Windows don't open in any schools. It's all climate control," Claire informed as she got comfortable on one of the desks. They all looked back.

"Then we break it," Scott said.

"Yeah let's make more noise to attract the bloodthirsty alpha, genius idea guys," Mia said.

"What's wrong with the hood of your jeep?" Scott asked. Stiles peeked out and glared.

The hood had been smashed in. As they glared out the window at the mysteriously bent jeep, the car battery was thrown through the window and hit the floor as it slid to Claire's feet. Claire looked down, slightly disturbed and slowly getting angry and annoyed with this thing. Claire rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

"We have to move!" Claire said. "Now!" The three looked back out the window. "Come on! We need to find a place with fewer windows than the other rooms, where is the best place?"

"The locker room," Scott said. Claire sighed and they all raced down to the room. As they got inside, they looked around. "Call your dad," Scott said. Mia and Claire looked back at them.

"What? Why?"

"He sees cop cars and sirens he might run off," Scott said. Stiles shrugged.

"Or what if he goes all terminator and kills everyone in sight? Including my dad?" Stiles questioned.

"He's right, it's too dangerous. No cops," Mia said.

"Yeah and no reinforcements at all please. There's been enough blood spilt for the past few weeks let's not add another one on," Claire said, giving them a firm look.

"We should get Derek's car," Scott said. Stiles clued in.

"That could work! Run out get the keys off Derek's dead body and yeah," Stiles said. Claire gave them a look. Mia rolled her eyes.

"And bring Derek too," Scott said. Stiles rolled his eyes and nodded.

"I do have my car idiots….." Claire said. Scott and Stiles gave a look.

"That could work too," Scott said. Claire sighed and they began to move further into the locker room. "Stop!" Scott whispered as Stile went to turn a doorknob. "I hear something."

"I hear it too," Mia said.

They slowly began to back off. Stiles quickly shoved on and pushed Mia into a locker before closing it and running into another one by himself. Claire and Scott shared a look and bolted into one of their own. Scott's locker opened and standing in front of him was a janitor who jumped into panic. They quickly shushed him. Scott felt nervous.

"All of you get out!" The man said. Claire was the first to walk out of the room. The janitor quickly pushed them out.

"Give me a second to explain!" Stiles said.

"Just shut up and go-" the man suddenly got yanked back in and the door closed behind him. Claire panicked and tried to open the door. As she looked up the man was slammed against the door with blood sprayed on the window. Claire glared in shock. Was this really happening?

"Claire come on!" Scott said before yanking her back and running down the hall once more.

"Stop!" Claire quickly yelled. The three stopped and turned to her. She gulped back and rubbed the back of her head. "This might sound crazy but… What if we split up?"

"Are you crazy? No way in hell!" Scott snapped. Claire rolled her eyes.

"The alpha is after you! It want's you! If we split up on group has a better chance of getting help or maybe a group is able to create a distraction. We plan this right than we can take the alpha down, it's all we got" Claire said. Scott, Stiles and Mia froze in thought.

"Okay," Scott nodded. "Let's do that."

"I'll stay with Scott. I can keep him safe," Claire said. Mia nodded. "If anything happens at all, I better get a god damn call," Claire said firmly. Stiles and Mia nodded. The four came to a parting and split different ways.

"Be safe guys, I mean it," Scott said to Stiles and Mia. They both nodded and headed down the hallway. Scott watched them. Gulping back in worry. Claire grabbed his arm and nudged him on.


	14. Dark Night Prt 2

Claire and Scott soon came to the hallway on the top floor. One side was all glass. They didn't talk much other than this way or that way. Claire was determined to get the hell out and ultimately take this thing down. Scott chewed his lips as he watched her guard rise at every dark turn.

"So this things after me right? What if we lure it out? I can be a distraction and then you, Stiles and Mia get Derek and get the hell out of here," Scott suggested. Claire stopped dead in her tracks and sharply turned to him.

"Are you retarded?" Claire asked. Scott froze for a moment. Not sure how to answer that. "Don't be an idiot Scott. You're still a young werewolf you have no idea how to fight this thing not to mention it's already clouded by anger and deceit. For all we know it might just want you dead." Scott gulped back.

"Guess I didn't think of that," Scott said.

The two continued on before Scott gripped Claire's arm and pointed out the window. Claire glimpsed at him then turned to the window. Standing on the other side of the school's building across the court yard sat the ugly large harried beast. It's red eyes glimmered in the night. It took one second to look at Scott before it began to bolt towards the window. Claire cursed and grabbed Scott and turned to run just in time as the alpha burst into the windows, shattering the glass into a thousand pieces before it hit the wall across from it. It shook it off and began to chase after them down the halls. Scott turned to the side and opened the doors leading down the staircase. Claire followed close behind him as they dashed down the marble stairs and down at the bottom.

Meanwhile, Mia and Stiles were pacing the hallways, oddly it was calm. Nothing seemed to have come to them, yet anyway. Mia trailed back and forth. She still didn't know what to talk to Stiles about. In that moment she sort of wished she had gone with Scott or even Claire. She sighed and began to play with her tongue inside her mouth. It was a habit of hers that she's had since she was a pup. Stiles peeked over at her and sighed, feeling like he should say something.

"So this….. Thing, alpha, why is he the beast he is? Like why doesn't he change like Scott or Derek," Stiles asked. Mia shrugged.

"I think it's because he's alone. Lone alpha's need a pack. If they don't have one, they evolve I suppose. Sooner or later the alpha takes over and maybe one day, this beast form will be the only form he takes," Mia paused. "Sometimes the form you take represent the person you are. This form is angry and revengeful, from the murders, I can see the similarity." Stiles watched her and slightly smiled.

"Guess that's a better way to phrase it," Stiles said. Mia looked at him.

"Last part I learned from Derek," Mia said. Stiles and her met eyes for a moment. She let out a slight chuckle.

"And this wolf form? That the same thing?"

"No. We have to take his form. In fact for wolves it's the other way around. We aren't born human, we are born wolf. And when we reach an age where our bodies develop properly, we turn into human form. I'm a white wolf so I guess having platinum blonde hair and fair skin really is taking the same form," Mia laughed. Stiles glimpsed down at the ground.

"The other day…. When you told me about your parents, you puked blood? What happened?" Stiles asked. Mia's smile disappeared. She turned and looked at him.

"My kind are disappearing. Not just because of hunters and Grimm's but because our bodies can handle the transformations. I'm not sure why that is but I guess once we turn into a human it's hard to turn back. That night you saw me, I changed for the first time in a long time. Whenever I turn I puke blood because as I stay longer in my human form, I can't go back. It's hard," Mia explained. Stiles went to open his mouth before a noise crept from around the corner. Mia stepped forward before Stiles yanked her back.

"Are you crazy?" Stiles asked, his face turning to panic.

"I'm just checking it out?" Mia said.

"Just checking it out? Have you ever seen horror movies before? Halloween? The Strangers? Paranormal Activity? Ghost Busters?"

"Ghost Busters?" Mia questioned, ready to burst out in laughter. Stiles rolled his eyes as she let out a slight chuckle. "That's not even a horror movie?"

"Hey, it has ghost and demonic possession, it's a horror movie, okay?" Stiles said. Mia rolled her eyes and grabbed his jacket.

"Come on movie expert let's check it out," Mia said, a smile still tracing her face as she dragged him along.

Claire and Scott continued to run down the hallways. They had just pulled an elaborate yet unethical trap for the alpha that unfortunately failed miserably. Claire and him stopped for a moment and slammed their backs against the lockers as they rested.

"Any other genius plans?" Claire asked, rolling her eyes. Scott went to open his mouth before freezing. He lifted his head. "What?"

"Do you hear that? I-It sounds like a phone ringing? It sounds like…. Like Allison's phone," Scott said. Claire glared at him.

"Well than let's follow it? Go!" Claire said rushing him on as they raced down the hallways once more. "This isn't working Scott. It's an echo! Here, take my phone and call Allison. Tell her to meet us in the lobby. Let's get a hold of Stiles and Mia to, tell them to meet us there as well." Claire tossed him her phone and they headed down the hallways once more.

It wasn't long before they all met up in the main lobby. Claire looked around. Searching high and low as Scott spoke with Allison. Every chance she could, Claire glimpsed back at the girl. The memories she brought to her. The harmful and heart aching memories. Scott approached her closer and sighed. Stiles stood by Mia.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked her.

"You asked me to come," Allison said. Scott shot a look to the others.

"No I didn't?" Scott said. Allison took out her phone and began to scroll through her texts, bringing up one in particular. Scott glared at it. He didn't send that.

"Did you drive here?" Stiles asked.

"No Jackson did," Allison replied.

"Jackson's here too?" Scott said, rolling his eyes like a child.

"And Lydia. What is going on? Who sent this text?" Allison questioned before her phone began to ring. "Where are you?" she said. Just then the doors opened and in came Lydia and Jackson. Mia felt the awkward wave.

"Finally! Can we leave now?" Lydia asked. Allison nodded before Claire intervened.

"No we can't," She said, observing the area. Mia looked up at the ceiling, slowly hearing the alpha approach.

"Run!" Mia yelled.

The group quickly ran for it down the hallway. The steps in the ceiling began to get louder as the group ran faster. Suddenly, a part in the ceiling broke and out came the alpha. They ran for the exit doors that lead into the cafeteria. Scott quickly locked the doors and began to step back. Stiles attention moved the glass windows that traced one side of the wall. Mia followed his gaze.

"Scott not here," Stiles said. Everyone continued to get settled in as they moved things in front of the doors and stacked the chairs. "Guys wait a second. Stiles is talking now! Can we hang on one second please."

"Hello!" Mia snapped, trying to get the attention on Stiles. Stiles froze and looked at her giving her a nod and turned back to the others.

"Nice work everyone now, what should we do about the twenty foot wall windows?" Stiles asked, giving them all a look.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on here? Cause I'm freaking out!" Allison said. "Scott?" Scott gave her a look and ran off over to Claire who had her eyes beaming out the window.

"What do I tell them?" he whispered to her. Claire sighed and turned back to them, all three of them watching closely.

"Nothing," Claire said.

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing? In fact who the hell are you?" Jackson snapped. Claire sighed. "What's going on McCall?" Scott remained quiet.

"Someone killed the janitor," Stiles informed. Everyone looked at him.

"I-is that some kind of a joke?" Allison asked.

"No joke," Stiles replied.

"B-but that's impossible. They thought the murders were some kind of wild animal. A Mountain lion but they said they killed it," Lydia stuttered in shock.

"There was never a mountain lion responsible for the murders!" Jackson shot back. Mia gave a look.

"What does it or he want? Why is it doing this? Scott!?" Allison snapped.

"I don't know. I just know if we go out there he's gonna kill us," Scott said, slightly panicking.

"Us? Kill us?" Lydia questioned.

"Who? Who is it?" Allison asked firmly. For a moment it was silent.

"It's Derek. Derek Hale," Scott quickly shot out. Stiles, Mia and Claire all gave him a look of disbelief.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked.

"I saw it," Scott asked.

"The mountain-" Lydia was cut off.

"No! It was Derek!" Scott yelled.

"All of them?" Allison questioned.

"Starting with his own sister!" Scott said. He looked over at Claire who he knew was pissed. Mia shook her head. "If we don't get out now, he's going to kill us too!"

"Call the cops!" Jackson said.

"No," Stiles replied.

"What do you mean no?" Lydia asked.

"I mean no!"

"We can't just sit around and do nothing?" Allison snapped.

"Yeah. What should we do Scott? Shall we try and shoot Derek since y'know, he's now the Beacon Hills killer?" Mia snapped in a snarky tone. Scott looked at her than down at the ground.

"Can we please just get out of here?" Lydia begged.

"Scott what do we do?" Allison asked. Scott looked up and over at Claire.

"Claire, any suggestions?" Scott asked. She slowly rose from her lean against the window, anger painting her face.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? I'm taking care of six panicking teenagers right now against a bloodthirsty monster. Tell me Scott, what the fuck do you expect me to do?" Claire snapped. The room fell silent for a moment. Scott looked down in shame.

"I had no choice," Scott whispered to her. Claire shook her head.

"Yeah you did. Now what do you thinks gonna happen if you're girlfriend and her annoying friends tell the cops it was him? You'll be responsible for throwing an innocent behind bars. Think before you act, that's all I ask," Claire said, coldly. Scott felt irritated. He was cornered and he couldn't do anything about it. Lydia quickly took her phone and began to dial the police.

"Hello police. I'm at Beacon Hills High School-" Lydia was cut off. Suddenly the line went dead. "Hello? They hung up on me."

"The police hung up on you?" Allison questioned.

"Yes they said they got a tip on prank calls for Beacon Hills High and if I call again they will trace the call and have me arrested," Lydia informed. Claire smirked and shook her head.

"Good one," she said looking up at the ceiling as if the alpha were there. Mia looked back at her then turned to the group.

"Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" Allison snapped. Claire looked up to Scott to wait for his genius response. They all turned to him.

"Is he the one who sent Allison the text?" Lydia asked. Scott shrugged.

"Is he the one who called the police?" Allison asked.

"I don't know!" Scott snapped. Allison's reaction even brought chills to Mia. Stiles quickly sighed and pushed Scott, Claire and Mia aside.

"First off sending Derek under the bus nicely done," Stiles said, giving him a look.

"I had to say something. If he's dead than it doesn't matter. But if he's not …."

"He's not dead," Claire said. Scott, Stiles and Mia turned to look at her. She glimpsed up and sighed, wondering a good way to phrase this. She couldn't. "I can hear him. His heartbeat. He's alive."

"Well than there you go Scott. You can have that on your conscience. But for now let's figure out a way to get out of here," Stiles said.

"It should have killed us by now but it hasn't. It's cornering us," Mia sighed.

"For what? Like to eat us all at once?" Stiles questioned.

"No. I think it want's revenge," Claire said. They looked at her.

"Who?"

"Possibly Allison's family?" Mia suggested.

"That would explain the text," Stiles added.

"New plan retards," Jackson jumped in. They turned to him. "Stiles calls his useless dad to send someone with good aim."

"Explain it to him. Tell him everything if you have to," Scott said, agreeing with Jackson's plan.

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive," Stiles said. Mia jumped in.

"No. That's a bad plan. We aren't bringing in anyone else!" Mia snapped. Stiles looked at everyone and began to dial his phone. Mia glared at him, begging him not to.

"Hey dad it's me. It's your voicemail so please call me back as soon as you can," Stiles paused as the doors began to rumble. "We're at the school." They all began to back off as Stiles hung up the phone. "The door to the stairwell in the kitchen. Go!"

The seven of them turned and began to run into the back kitchen area. Racing up the stairs to the next floor. Claire already decided she was getting tired of this horror scene inside the school. As they got to the next level, Scott and Stiles began to try and open the classroom doors, one by one. They soon found one that was unlocked. It was the Chemistry lab. They all poured in and shut the door behind them. The beast slowly walked by. No one moved as it descended far from the door. Claire turned back.

"This door here leads to the roof. We can go up and climb down the fire escape," Scott informed. Stiles gave a look.

"That's a dead bolt," Stiles stated. Scott sighed.

"The janitor has a key," Scott said, sprouting out.

"No, his dead body has the key," Mia jumped in. Scott sighed again, feeling the defeat slowly rising inside him.

"I can get it! I can track it with the sense of his blood," Scott said in a whisper. Stiles look grew into something more unfamiliar.

"Well that's an incredibly terrible idea, what else you got?" Stiles said.

"I can go with him," Claire said.

"You sure?" Mia asked. Claire nodded.

"If I have to sit in this room for longer than five seconds with the rookies over there I might kill myself before the alpha can get to me," Claire sarcastically. Scott nodded. The two began to head to the door.

"You're not actually going are you?" Allison asked. Scott nodded. "You're unarmed. Both of you!" Allison snapped. Claire sighed and pulled out a gun from her back pants. She took the top back and made sure it was loaded.

"I'm never unarmed sweetheart," she said with a slight smirk.

"You had this the whole time?" Jackson questioned. Claire shrugged. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I decided instead of wasting my bullets I would throw you out and see how far I could run with you as a distraction," Claire joked. Jackson snarled. Stiles and Mia could help but crack a light giggle.

"No, this is insane, you cannot go out there," Allison said. Scott looked up at her.

"We can't just sit in here either," Scott said.

"Scott stop!" Allison said running in front of him. "Remember you told me that I had a tell if I was lying or not? Well so do you and you've been lying all night! Just please don't go, please don't leave us," Allison begged. Scott looked at her. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips and pulled away.

"Come on Claire. Lock the door behind us," Scott said.

Allison stood there crying as Claire and Scott headed to the exit. Claire looked back at the girl. It was sweet. To see something happen at an age such as theirs. She knew the idea of young love being just the beginning or something that didn't matter but what if it wasn't the case for them?

In the hallway, Claire stuck close to Scott. Gripping her gun close, ready to shoot if she had to. They opened the door to the staircase and cautiously descended down. Claire felt for the first time as if this was a real life thrill. Scott would never believe it but he was grateful to have Claire around. The two soon came into the gym. Empty and vacated it seemed almost abandoned. Scott froze for a moment. Claire stopped beside him. They didn't speak, only signaled with their expressions. He gave a look telling Claire to back up. The place didn't seem safe to him. He turned to the bleachers in the gym and glared down underneath it. Claire watched him. He took a step forward and Claire followed him underneath.

Step after step seemed closer and closer to the Alpha's death trap. Claire firmly touched the trigger. Just then, a drip of blood dropped down onto Scott's face. He took his hand and lightly touched it. Looking at the blood, another drop fell and hit his face again. The two shared a look then looked up to see the Janitor hung from the under the bleacher. They looked the body up and down trying to find the keys. Scott caught a glimpse and slowly climbed up to get it. Claire watched him closely and kept a look out around them. The keys were just out of reach. As he tried to grip them, the bleachers slowly began to ascend.

"Scott get down!" Claire yelled as she watched the bleachers move ever so closer.

"Hold on I almost got it!" Scott yelled back, reaching his finger out to grip it. Just then his fingers curled around. He yanked it off and dropped to the bottom. He took Claire's arm and yanked it as they stumbled out from underneath.

"Alpha get another point then," she joked as she rose up. "Alpha nine hundred and Scott and the seven dwarves, zero." Scott froze as he turned his head. Claire followed his gaze to see the alpha slowly creeping closer.

"Shoot it!" Scott said as the alpha began to pick up speed. Claire raised her gun and shot once. The alpha flew back before shaking it off and turning back to them. "Worth a shot. Run!"

The two turned and went to run before the alpha gripped Scott's leg and yanked him down to the ground and swung him over across the gym floor. Claire glared back and went to run to him before the alpha swiped back his arm and threw Claire into the air before she hit the rolled in bleachers and fell to the ground, slightly dazed.

"Claire!" Scott yelled before the alpha placed his hand on Scott's head and let out a howl that echoed through the school. His body slowly began to jolt one by one, Claire watched as her vision turned fuzzy and the alpha disappeared. Claire slowly dragged herself across the floor to try and get to him.

Claire stopped mid-way as she watched the jolts turn more gruesome and aggressive. The howl was him calling his pack. He was making Scott part of his pack. Scott stopped for a moment and jolted up his head to reveal fur on the side of his cheeks, his teeth grown out, and his nose arch larger than usual. His eyes were a golden glow. Before Claire could call out to him it all went black and she faded out.

In the Chemistry room, the howl swirled through, sending Jackson to his knees and jolting his body. Mia glared oddly. She looked up to Stiles as she walked closer behind Jackson. The two looked down to see scars that marked his neck. Mia knew exactly what it was. Claw marks. A werewolf tried changing him. Did it work? Lydia and Allison leaned down and brought Jackson to his feet.

"It's alright guys, I'm fine," he said. Stiles reached his hand out to touch his neck.

"What is that?" Stiles asked before Jackson slapped him away. Mia watched.

"Stiles, that noise. That wasn't normal," Mia said. Stiles looked at her. "Scott and Claire should be back by now. I'm going out." Mia went to go the door before Stiles stepped in front of her.

"No! We stay put. It's too dangerous," Stiles stated firmly.

"Dangerous? If anyone has a chance of surviving it out there it's me? I can take care of myself. I've done it for a long time and I can find them," Mia stated.

"Mia no! I'm not letting you leave," Stiles said.

"Stiles, get out of my way before I kill you," Mia threatened. Stiles glared at her. He gulped back. He leaned in closer.

"I'm not moving from this door. You are not going out there. I refuse to let something happen to you not sit down and wait," Stiles said. Mia looked down and walked off. Stiles let out a sigh of relief. He turned his head to see a figure at the window. "Scott?" Allison quickly burst past him and tried to open the door. She banged and cursed as she yelled at the door.

"Stop! Do you hear that?" Lydia said. Everyone fell silent as the sound of police sirens began to get louder and louder. They all ran to the window as cop car's pulled up. Finally they were safe.

Mia sat quietly by Stiles jeep as each one of the cops passed back and forth. She looked up in time to see Stiles, Scott and Stiles father come out of the school, whispering to one another. One word repeated was _Derek Hale_. The supposed suspect for this whole case. She stood there watching the frustration in them. The broken promises and uneasy thoughts. Mia turned her head to the ambulance to see Dr. Deaton sitting there. Her eyes widened. She quickly turned around. Was he really the alpha? Scott parted from Stiles and headed to Allison who Mia could tell was upset. As Mia raised her eyes again, Stiles approached her.

"Y-you alright?" Stiles asked. Mia shrugged.

"I'll be fine, you?"

"My dad's a little mad but, he'll be fine too," Stiles said as he leaned against his jeep with her. Mia turned her head to look at the busted in engine.

"Good luck getting the jeep fixed," Mia joked. Stiles looked at her.

"Yeah, that's another thing on my list of bad luck," Stiles replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"They said they couldn't find Claire. Same with Derek. Both of them are gone," Mia stated. Stiles thought for a moment.

"Well I'm more worried about Claire. Derek probably left to save his own skin," Stiles replied. Mia shrugged.

"He wouldn't do that in this circumstance. But hey, what the hell do I know?" Mia laughed slightly. She looked at Stiles. "Thanks by the way."

"For what?"

"Everything. Making sure I was safe and well giving me another chance. And for listening every once in a while," Mia thanked. Stiles looked at her.

"Anytime," he said, growing a smile. Mia smiled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The two sat there as the policemen buzzed through the parking lot and made their way in and out of the school. This wasn't just any night. It was a dark night.


	15. After All

It was a long drive. Or at least that's what it felt like. Thoughts began to run through Claire's mind as she felt the ache in her side grow. Blood stained her face. More than she had thought. Not blood from tears but blood from wounds.

It wasn't long before Claire had arrived home. She parked her car on the street, too tired and lazy to open the garage. She climbed out of her car and closed the door. She paused for a moment and leaned against the door. She took in a deep breath and slowly made her way over to the front door. She pushed her key in the key hole and opened it with a slam against the other side. Claire froze for a moment and rolled her eyes at the pain she felt. Claire shook it off and slowly pulled herself up the stairs using the railings. Each step causing more pain to her side. She felt stupid for letting it happen. _The things I do to keep people safe_, she thought to herself. As she reached the top, she took a wrong step and stumbled forward, landing on her face. She turned on her back and looked up.

"I told you the werewolves were dangerous," a deep British voice said.

Claire looked up to see her grandfather, Walter standing there, with the angelic bible with him. Claire grunted and slowly pulled herself up to her feet. Walter watched her as she struggled. He didn't see a point in helping her. To him she was already doomed and condemned to death. He had gotten word of Eloah having the necklace returned and his permission for her to be with Derek. As much as he knew it wasn't his decision, he couldn't help but try to stop it. It was his granddaughter after all.

"And I thought I told you to leave," Claire shot back as she dragged herself across the room using whatever she could.

"The boy McCall almost got you killed last night, I have every reason to be here," Walter said.

"No! You don't. Eloah gave me permission to do this. He said my task was finding the alpha and putting an end to him. That's what I'm doing and I won't stop until I find him. Finding him means I need Scott, Stiles, Derek, Mia and whoever else knows anything about who it is and how I can catch him," Claire snapped.

"Why do you defend Scott so much?" he questioned. Claire froze for a moment. She knew why. But did he?

"I see something in him. Something about what kind of werewolf he is, that's why I defend him so much. Whatever that thing is in that young boy I will find out what it is. If my guess is right, than I need to keep him well alive," Claire stated firmly. Walter watched her and nodded.

"Guess you're part of their pack," Walter mumbled. Claire glared up at him. "I guess I best be going. I have a meeting in New York. Please, be safe and don't make any mistakes. Even though I feel it might be too late for that," Walter said before heading to the door. Claire glimpsed back and watched him disappear. She looked down at her side and lifted her shirt up to reveal a blackish purple bruise that stained the whole side of her stomach. Claire looked up and sighed. This was about to get much worse.

~ 3 DAYS LATER~

The bell rang and everyone began to buzz around. Mia followed the crowd, zoned out and lost as she listened in to everyone's conversation. The news of her and Jackson had finally vanished into thin air and up came the night of horror within the school. Mia was more than relieved not only by that but by the fact she had finally gotten her friends back. Even Allison had been calling her every night. In fact, Lydia and Allison invited her out for a movie but unfortunately Mia had to decline. She was out helping Derek again. Keeping the hunters and the police off his tracks. The suggestion she gave him though made him stop asking for her help. Boys are overly sensitive no matter what age they are. Just as Mia went to turn, out sprouted Allison and Lydia from behind her. Lydia seemed to have gotten over everything but Allison, after she broke things off with Scott, not so much.

"Hey Mia!" Lydia said. Mia jumped and turned and gave a smile.

"Heard you guys got a test coming up this period. You ready?" Mia asked. Allison gave a look.

"Don't you too? You're in our chemistry class," Lydia asked. Mia shook her head.

"I finished Chemistry already. My grades from Belgium came in last night. Thank god. I couldn't sit in that class again," Mia sighed.

"Oh hey, we were planning on going to the mall after school. Did you wanna join?" Lydia asked. Mia shrugged.

"Sure. Why not, got nothing better to do anyway," Mia smiled.

"Great! Anyway, I'm gonna get a head start. I'll meet you in class," Lydia said before speeding up to class. Mia watched the girl scramble through the hallways before turning back to Allison.

"So what's the deal? One day she wants me dead in a ditch somewhere and now what?" Mia asked, slightly smirking.

"Jackson and her got back together. Not sure how long it will last but we will see," Allison replied. Mia watched her closely. "Hey um, you happen to have Claire's number?"

"Oh, yeah I do. What do you need it for?" Mia asked. Allison froze for a moment. Not sure how to answer. She looked at her and smiled then back down.

"You told me on the phone she was a good listener and a good investigator. I guess I just wanted to get to know her a bit better. Just in case I'm in need," Allison said. Mia could sense a bit of a lie in her words but smile and gave the number to her anyway. "Thanks."

"Any time, I'll walk you to class," Mia said. Allison nodded.

As the bell rang and the halls emptied again, Mia wondered around. Peeking into every class she could. Drama, math, art, history. It was all the same. Each class doing something they didn't feel like but had no choice. It was sad to see how much the world really hadn't changed. Just going through the motions I suppose. Standing in the hallway, she heard a quick rush, out came Scott.

"Hey Scott," Mia said with a smile before he ran by her. Mia turned and watched him. Just then, Stiles came up behind her holding Scott's bag. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Stiles paused and gulped back. Stiles called his number. The sound of ringing came from the boy's locker room. He turned to Mia. "Come on."

Walking inside, the sound stopped and the two cautiously walked into the change room. The sound of running water came from afar. Stiles put his phone back in his pocket and the two slowly approached the shower area. Mia could feel her instincts slowly unleash as she felt her heart race. They turned the corner to see Scott standing there as the water poured down his body. Mia sighed and watched as he turned the knobs off and slowly turned to face them.

"Stiles. Mia, I can't breathe," Scott said. Mia and Stiles shared a look. Stiles dug into the bag and handed Scott his inhaler.

"Use this," he said. Scott looked at it for a moment. He took it in and looked at them.

"I was having an asthma attack?"

"No it was a panic attack, but thinking you had an asthma attack stopped the panic attack," Stiles jumped in. "Irony."

"How did you know that?"

"I used to get them after my mom died. Not fun huh?" Stiles replied. Mia closed her eyes and looked down. Feeling sincere for the friendship that oddly appeared between them.

"All I did was look at her and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer," Scott said, confused out of his mind.

"It's called heart break. It sucks," Stiles said. Mia looked down, now feeling guilty.

"I can't stop thinking about her," Scott said.

"You can think about this? Her dad's a werewolf hunter and you're a werewolf," Stiles shrugged. Mia shot a look and elbowed him in the side.

"Not helpful Stiles. Not helpful," Mia said, rolling her eyes.

"Dude you got dumped, it happens," Stiles said. Wasn't the greatest fix.

"I could feel everyone's emotions," Scott mumbled.

"It's probably just the full moon. We lock you up in your room like you wanted. Keep the alpha away from you and yeah," Mia shrugged. Stiles nodded.

"We need to do a lot more than lock me up in my room," Scott sighed. Mia and Stiles glared at him. "If I get out. I think I might kill someone."

Mia and Lydia wondered the mall. It wasn't so much as both of them shopping as much as it was Mia standing and holding Lydia's bags as Lydia shops. Mia didn't complain though. To be honest she was just happy to be useful. You have to start somewhere. Mia lost herself in the bags and constant clothes Lydia had tried on.

"Mia?" Lydia called out. Mia snapped out of it and looked at her. "What do you think?"

"Oh uh, yeah it's nice," Mia smiled. Lydia looked at her. She walked away from the mirror and leaned by the wall next to her.

"Alright," Lydia sighed. "Talk to me, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"H-how is this not scaring you? The school? How Scott's been acting? How Allison's been acting? What the hell happened to Claire? And please for the love of God, do you seriously think this is was all Derek's doing?" Mia questioned. For a moment Lydia froze. She gulped back and glimpsed over to Mia.

"Honestly? I don't have an answer for any of those. My opinion is too keep my head held high and forget about everything else. In the end you can only really look out for yourself, right?" Lydia asked. Mia gave a look.

"What do you mean? Do you think you're alone?" Mia asked. Lydia paused for a moment to think.

"Well yeah. I've always taken care of myself. Hard to believe I guess? I just try to smile and walk away. Pretend that my feelings and opinions don't matter," Lydia paused. Mia watched her emotion slowly fade to sadness. "Maybe that's why I made out with Scott…"

"You made out with Scott?!" Mia asked, completely shocked. Lydia looked at her with shock from her reaction.

"Yes? Why so angry?" Lydia asked.

"I-I'm not angry it's just –just I can't believe he would do that. What about Allison?" Mia questioned. Lydia fell silent. She didn't say a word. Mia suddenly remembered what Lydia had said before. I guess it really did seem like nobody took the time to stop and think about Lydia. Mia sighed. "Come on. Let's buy this dress and get you some new makeup." Lydia grew a smile and the two headed off.

Claire kept her feet steady as she ran through the woods. She found it hard to follow a werewolf. He was too fast and too focused. The panic inside Claire even began to sprout out. Scott was changing. Claire could feel the anger and sadness start up in the young teenager. It was a good thing she was with Derek. She didn't know if she could control him. Derek soon led Claire to a parking lot. Claire saw Scott land on top of a vehicle. She looked closer to see the targets. Allison and Jackson sat in the front. She let out a curse and in the blink of an eye; Derek sprung forward and tore Scott down from the roof just in time to stop him from pounding his abnormal fist into the top. Derek threw Scott into the side of the woods. Claire sighed and quickly ran up until she was standing behind Derek.

"Derek, don't hurt him," Claire stated firmly, looking upon his wolf form. Derek snarled and leaped from the top before dropping down by Scott and pinning him from the back. Claire remained still.

"Scott stop!" Derek yelled before throwing him against a tree.

Scott snarled and leaped for him before Derek threw him over his shoulder. Scott got up and tried to swipe at him again. Swipe after swipe, Scott missed and Derek had thrown him down to the ground. Scott's attention soon turned to Claire as Derek threw him up. Claire glared to see more anger sprout out. She let out a small curse and sighed.

"Claire move!" Derek yelled.

Claire quickly stepped out of the way and stumbled to the side. Derek bolted up and yanked Scott down to the ground and gave a lowed warning growl. Scot slowly scrambled off to the side and glared at Derek in shock. Derek stood firm. Derek turned back to human form and approached Scott. Claire came up beside him. Derek looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"Thanks," Claire added. He nodded and moved his eyes back to Scott. Scott looked at his hands.

"What's happening to me?" Scott asked. Derek sighed.

"Exactly what he wants to be happening," Derek replied. Scott glared at them, still slightly out of it.

"Let's take him home," Claire said. Derek nodded and slowly helped Scott to his feet.

Returning to his house, Derek placed him on his bed and stepped back. Scott looked up at Claire. He gave her a look as she rubbed her forehead trying to figure out what to do next. Her gaze moved across his floor to bloody handcuffs next to the heater in his room by the window. She could tell they tried to lock him away for the full moon. Guess it didn't work. Derek lightly touched her arm and hinted for them to leave she went to trail him out before Scott jolted up.

"Wait!" he called out. Derek and Claire shared a look and turned back to face him. "I can't do this. I can't be this and be with Allison. Tell me the truth, is there a cure?" Scott asked, a look of plead on his face. Derek looked down and to Claire for a moment.

"For someone who's been bitten, I've heard of one but I'm not sure if it's true," Derek said. Claire looked down.

"What is it?" Scott begged again.

"You have to kill the one that bit you," Derek said. Claire sighed. She knew what that meant.

"The alpha?" Scott asked. Derek nodded.

"Scott, if you help us find him, we'll help you kill him," Derek said firmly. Scott glared up at him and to Claire. Claire watched him. If anyone deserved to take it down it was Scott. But he needed there help. He needed Claire and Derek. He was just a teenager after all.


	16. Can't Hide Forever

The sway of the wind. The ever so glimmering and bright sunlight that beamed down upon a young and lost boy. The idea of the trees and all its power to make a change. But there is no change.

Lance lay in his backyard with the green grass all around him as he glared up into the sky. It was a relief to have some time alone with his thoughts. The perfect paradise of escape and ultimate serenity. But for how long will this peace last for? A sudden darkness came over Lance as the shimmer of the light disappeared. A blur in his eyes of a shadow slowly began to gain focus. Standing over him was his father, Barlow. Lance shook his head and slowly leaned up as his father gave a look on his face.

"What's up?" Lance asked.

"Get up kid. You got school and you're mother and I got a plane to catch," Barlow said before turning and heading back inside the house. Lance sighed and rolled his eyes before getting up and rushing inside.

Getting inside, Lance turned his head into his parents office as he watched his mother stuff files inside her bag. He watched her as she rubbed her blonde hair and chewed her lips in frustration. He leaned against the arch of the glass doors to enter the room and smirked as he watched his frantic mother. She did this every time they left someplace. To him it was funny to watch her struggle. Her eyes soon caught a glimpse of her smug son. She stopped dead in her tracks and shared a look with him before laughing.

"Every time huh?" she said. Lance shrugged.

"Pretty much. Keeps me entertained," Lance chuckled. Just then, Barlow came up beside Lance carrying the suitcases.

"You ready Helen?" he asked. Helen looked up as she held files in her hand.

"Just gotta squeeze these in and I'm good to go," She smiled.

"Great," Barlow smiled back. Lance looked at them as Barlow checked his watch and Helen shoved the files in her bag as best she could. He sighed.

"So where are you guys going this time?" Lance asked. Barlow tossed Lance his back pack and lifted up the suitcases.

"Business to England this time," Barlow stated. Lance gave a look.

"First you guys head off to New York and now England? Seriously, who is your boss and how can I sign up for your job?" Lance joked. Barlow and Helen shared a look.

"Oh trust me Lance, when you're eighteen, you can surly apply for the job," Barlow winked before heading to the car. Lance gave a look to his mother as she walked towards him, throwing her bag over her shoulders. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on, you've got classes to get to," Helen said before walking on. Lance sighed and followed her out.

It wasn't long before they reached the school. Lance looked out the window watching all the kids talking and chatting. Couples were making out on the benches or touching the other all over. Some kids stopped to smoke a cigarette others spent their time before class starts to study last minute for an exam they had first period. Lance sighed. It was all the same stuff. Over and over again the same old, same. The car finally came to a stop in front of the school's building. Helen and Barlow turned back to Lance.

"We won't be home this weekend which means you're the boss. Alright?" Barlow said. Lance shrugged.

"It's not the first time you guys have left me alone at the house?" Lance questioned. He wondered why this time seemed to be different.

"Yeah but the only difference is this time, Kelly is back," Helen stated, giving her son a firm look. Lance glared at them.

"If you must have a party this weekend with your friends, please for the love of god make sure there is no proof left behind," Barlow sighed, glimpsing back at him. Lance gave a look to his mother than back at his father. Were they serious?

"Is this you guys allowing me to have a party?" Lance asked, a slight smirk on his face.

"Not exactly. This is us telling you if you have one, clean up," Barlow said. Helen rolled her eyes and looked at Lance.

"Yes, we are saying yes," Helen smiled. Lance nodded and opened the car door.

"Alright well have a safe trip guys. Love you," he said before kissing his mother on the cheek and heading out of the car.

Helen and Barlow watched as their son rushed to Kelly and Mia who stood by the school. One thing caught Barlow's eye. Mia glimpsed back at them and quickly looked away, as if she was scared.

"Are we bad parents for allowing our son to be friends with a wolf and a vampire?" Helen asked with a sigh. Barlow remained quiet.

"No. Because either way, when that boy turns eighteen, he's gonna have to kill them himself," Barlow said. Helen looked down and back at her husband.

"Do you really think he will be able to do that?" Helen asked. Barlow shrugged.

"He's gonna have to be able to do it. It's in his blood," Barlow said before turning the car in drive and speeding off.

It was history class. Lance sat quietly as Mia and Kelly came from both sides of him. Coming in after Mia was Stiles and Scott who joined them in their circle. Lance sat quietly and mute as he thought about how odd his parents seemed to have been acting. And why the hell would they let him have a party? He doesn't even have any friends?

"Hey Lance! You're parents leave yet?" Kelly asked, getting in his face. Lance jumped and gulped back.

"Oh uh, yeah. They were heading to the airport after dropping me off today," Lance replied. He looked at an excited Kelly. "What?"

"So a little get together at you're place?" Mia jumped in. Lance glimpsed to the other side of him as Mia had a smile on her face. Lance sighed.

"Fine but not a huge group of people, please? I don't even have that many friends to invite!" Lance said, rolling his eyes. Mia chuckled.

"I kind of feel crushed man," Stiles jumped in, turning around to face Lance as he sat in front of him. Lance gave him a look. "I've been going to school with you since grade five. You and I bonded at crafts time." Mia let out a laugh. Lance thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah, than Jackson threw a basketball at our tower," Lance chuckled. Mia and Kelly let out a slight laugh. Mia turned to look at Scott, who seemed out of it. She touched his shoulder lightly.

"Scott?" she said. Scott jumped and turned back. "You alright?"

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired," Scott replied. Mia sighed and shared a look with Stiles.

"You're gonna come tonight though, right?" Mia asked. Scott looked at her and nodded.

"We will pick you up then," Stiles said, assuring that he will come. Scott paused for a response than nodded.

"Who else should we invite?" Kelly asked. Mia shrugged.

"How about Lydia, Allison, Jackson and Danny?" Mia asked. Everyone froze and looked back at her.

"Jackson? Why?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah and I don't even talk to Danny?" Lance jumped in. "He probably doesn't even know who I am?"

"Yeah, speaking of Danny, I've seen you and him talking a whole lot lately? What's with that?" Stiles asked. Mia shrugged.

"He's turned out to be a good friend," Mia smiled. Scott gave her a look and smiled slightly.

"Okay fine whatever. But that's it," Lance said.

"And with Jackson, he will probably leave early anyway," Mia said.

"So why invite him?" Stiles said, in his sarcastic way. Mia gave him a look.

"Because if he doesn't go, Lydia won't go," Mia said, giving him a look. Stiles quickly shut his mouth and turned around as the teacher came inside the room.

During lunch, Mia looked around the room for Danny, Jackson, Lydia and Allison. She curiously chewed her lip looking for them. She had a goal in mind. She wanted Allison and Scott to get back together. It was her main goal. If it happened tonight or another night just as long as it gets closer to that end goal. She saw the distress in her friend and she knew that with Allison there, it was his way of his own self-control which he seemed to have been lacking an immense amount lately. Finally, she found them. She quickly rushed to their table and sat down right beside Danny and grew a smile.

"Hey Mia," Danny said, smiling back.

"I love you're dress!" Lydia shouted out, her jaw lower than usual. Mia looked at her and let out a slight laugh. She was wearing a cream dress with roses plastered all over it with a slight poof to the bottom.

"Thanks!" Mia said. She then limbered up and leaned on the table. "Do you guys have any plans tonight?" Mia asked. All of them looked at each other and shook their heads. "Good cause you guys are gonna come to Lance's place. His parents are out of town and I figured the kid could get to know people other than Kelly and I."

"Lance Kerman? Pass, that kids a freak," Jackson said rolling his eyes. Mia sighed and looked to Allison and Lydia.

"I'll go. I don't really know Kelly either. It would be nice to make more friends," Allison smiled. Lydia let out a snicker. Mia gave her a look.

"Please Lydia. I spent a whole night with you shopping and carrying all you're things. I helped you pick out your outfits to wear for the next three years, I'm just asking for you to come and get to know them. They're actually really nice," Mia begged. Lydia looked down and let out a deep sigh.

"Okay I'll come," Lydia said before growing the best smile she could.

"Great! What about you Danny?" Mia asked, her smile grew to the point Danny couldn't refuse.

"Yeah I'll be there. As long as you go," Danny joked. Mia chuckled.

"Jackson? You sure you don't wanna come?" Mia asked. Jackson gave her a look. Mia could tell he was still made about her ending things.

"Fine," Jackson said in a grunt as he rolled his eyes and sighed. Mia's smile grew.

"Awesome! I'll see you guys tonight then! And don't worry about booze. Lance said he's got it covered," Mia smiled before skipping off. Danny let out a laugh.

"Danny, do I sense a crush?" Allison said. Danny gave her a look. It was odd to him to find someone who didn't know he was actually gay. Lydia coughed and gave Allison a nudge.

"Danny's gay," Lydia said in a whisper. Allison jumped up and quickly opened her mouth.

"I-I'm sorry, I had no idea," Allison said. Danny let out a slight laugh.

"Don't worry about it. It's all good. And you could say it's a crush if you really wanted to," Danny winked before taking a bite of his salad. Allison and Lydia lightly chuckled. Jackson on the other hand rolled his eyes and looked off to where Scott, Stiles, Kelly, Lance and Mia sat.

~ The Vatican, Italy ~

"Though I do not feel I owe anything to the angelic Aldwin family, I do feel the morality of right and wrong. The word to give permission on my behalf. To be able to live on earth alongside the other supernatural entities that are as cursed as us to wonder the land, living in sin and abundance to the almighty rulers of creation, the humans," Eloah said as his eyes remained still on the large arch that remained in the main church of the Vatican. "Now tell me Vincent, father of Claire, husband of Joanna and son of Walter, soon to be the new leader of the Aldwin family blood line, why do you come to me and ask me to repent my orders to Parisa?" Vincent looked down at the ground and gulped back.

"My lord, word has been passed to me of a great danger rising in Beacon Hills. As of right now it is the minor and temporary issue of the alpha. But my heart grows with fear of the knowledge and foretold future of what else is heading for the presence of my daughter and her new found allegiance. Rumors have come to me of a family of Grimm's that now make their home in Beacon Hills."

"The Kerman family," Eloah said, slowly turning to Vincent. Vincent glared at him, confused.

"Yes? You had knowledge of them and did nothing to stop it?" Vincent asked, slightly appalled by his God's decision.

"I have done something about it. You're father wished to have returned to Beacon Hills in order to stop you're daughter from falling inlove with a werewolf. Personally, I think her being with the werewolf is the greatest thing to happen to our kind," Eloah paused, watching Vincent's reaction slowly turn. "I have sent Xapham Aldwin (Walter Davis) to hunt down and kill the Grimm boy. Their creation to help continue the line. Once that task is completed, I told him I would go in myself and take Claire away from Derek Hale and bring her here."

"But….. You do not intend to do that?" Vincent asked, slightly confused.

"Like I said, I believe Parisa was meant to be with Derek Hale. I believe that their relationship, if it is as true as I hear, will once and for all end the devastating history between angels and werewolves," Eloah said. Vincent glared up at him.

"And if you're plan doesn't work?"

"Then Claire dies. Dies with honor and dignity for the sake of our studies. And we will wait another few decades until we find another couple who can try and accomplish the end goal," Eloah said. "So you're request for repent is denied. Thank you for your services. I will let you know what happens when the Grimm boy is taken down."

~ Beacon Hills: Kerman House~

Nighttime soon rained over the town of Beacon Hills. Mia, Stiles and Scott were just arriving at the house. Stiles slowed the jeep and looked at the house. It didn't seem like any normal house party, to him it looked like a ragger and for Mia and Scott, they guessed the same. Mia checked her phone to make sure the address was right.

"Are we sure this is the right house?" Scott asked.

"Maybe it's down the street or something," Stiles said, quickly peeking over the steering wheel and down the long narrow street.

"Nope. This is the right house number. 32, yup this is it," Mia said. Stiles and Scott glimpsed back at her.

"How many people did you invite?" Scott asked. Mia shot a look of disbelief.

"The people I told you guys about! You think I'd invite the whole god damn school?" Mia snapped. Scott sighed and looked back at the house.

"Whatever, let's just go in," Stiles said. He parked the car and the three hoped out as they headed inside the house.

It was the typical high school party you would see anywhere. Kids holding red solo cups with the cheap crappy alcohol that they poured too much of. Some guys were trying too hard to get laid, spitting and dribbling as they stumbled over things. Other guys got what they wanted, easing their way in with sweet talk. Some guys played pranks on one another and the girls would sit and laugh as they wore the bare minimum of clothing. Some people played beer pong on the dining table. Cheers and roaring rose as the teams scored it perfectly in the cup. Mia gulped back. Where was Lance? Scott and Stiles followed her close. They had never seen so many people in a room before. Some kids they had never seen before in their life. Mia sighed and grinded her teeth. She yanked a boy from his shoulders to turn him around. He flipped, almost spilling his beer all over himself.

"Hey! What the hell?" he snapped. Mia raised an eyebrow.

"Where is Lance Kerman?" she asked. The guy gave a look.

"Who is that?" The guy asked.

Mia turned and looked at Scott and Stiles. She sighed and rushed up the stairs, the boys following close behind her. She made her way through the hall. She figured if there was any place he would be, it would be in his room. She rushed down the hall and opened the door to find Lance sitting quietly, attempting to read his family's German book. Mia saw he wasn't upset or angry but, why was that?

"Lance, what the hell happened? Why are so many people here?" Mia asked. Lance looked up at them. The three stepped in the room and closed the door.

"I'd love to tell you but I have no clue. I'm guessing Jackson, Lydia and Danny invited them all," Lance sighed. Mia bit her lip and sat down on his bed.

"I'm sorry Lance. I didn't think they would," Mia said. Scott put his head down, feeling slightly shameful. Stiles on the other hand was distracted by the book on Lance's desk that sat in front of him.

"What is that?" Stiles asked. Lance looked down.

"Oh this, this is some book. It's been in my family forever. My parents gave it to me to read but I have no clue what the hell it says," Lance sighed. Suddenly, his door burst open and in came a panicked Kelly.

"Lance, some guys got in a fight and kind of messed things up in your parents office," Kelly said, concerned.

"What? I thought the doors were locked?" Lance said, rising.

"They were but one of them pushed the other through the glass door and continued to well…. Try and win, both drunk out of their minds and-"

"That's enough detail. I'll go clean it up," Lance sighed. He began to head out.

Kelly smiled and waved to the three before following Lance. Stiles waited for them to leave before rushing to the door and shutting it then rushing to the book and flipping to the front. Scott and Mia shared a look and rose up from the bed and went to the desk, leaning over Stiles shoulders. Stiles, chewed his lips, looking for the first page. He looked at the words and looked up to Mia.

"You know German right? Can you translate it?" Stiles asked.

"Why do you want this translated? We shouldn't even be touching this," Scott said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't you want to know who the Grimm's are? Everything they know about what YOU are? What Mia is? We can see what other supernaturals there are in the world. Look at this thing! It's like a supernatural encyclopedia! If you want to take down the alpha or any other creatures we end up dealing with, this is the way to know about it," Stiles ranted. Mia gave a look to Scott, seeing him deep in thought.

"He's right Scott. If we need to take the alpha down and learn what the Grimm's intentions really are, we need to snoop through this," Mia stated. Scott shrugged.

"What if Lance walks in?" Scott asked.

"He won't," Stiles shot back.

"But if he does?"

"Then we pretend we didn't touch it. Or we can say we were looking at the pictures," she shot a look to Stiles. Stiles paused, not getting what she intended. "He doesn't even know who he is yet. He won't until his eighteenth birthday." Scott gulped back.

"Okay but let's do this fast," Scott said, giving off an irritated grunt.

"Hey! I don't just look at picture's y'know! I read," Stiles said. Both Scott and Mia gave each other a look then turned back to Stiles. "I hate you guys," he sighed. Mia smiled and turned the book closer to her and leaned over Stiles. Stiles got a whiff of her perfume and slightly felt dazed.

"What does it say?" Scott asked. Mia squinted, trying to translate it.

"This is the introduction for the Grimm's. Who they are and stuff," Mia stated before peeking at the words. "It says; The history of the Grimm family line has traced back for centuries. It all began with the two brothers in a well off family whose lives took a change after the murder of their parents. The two boys soon discovered the unjustifiably creatures held responsible. Six murders remained responsible. One, a vampire. One, a werewolf. One, a wolf. One, a fairy. One, a troll. And one, the most vicious and unnaturally dangerous, a ghoul. After a battle that lasted for three weeks, the brothers eventually won and brutally murdered the ones responsible. After their victory, they formed an honorary and successful business and labeled themselves as the Grimm's. For centuries after, their blood line had kept true to what they were meant to do. This book is the writings and knowledge's of what our family is meant to destroy. There is no room for the unnatural demons to live on this earth alongside our kin." Mia froze, feeling slightly uncomfortable. The three remained quiet.

"A ghoul?" Scott questioned. Mia bit her lip and quickly flipped through the book till she found the creature she was looking for.

"Ghoul: One of the most violent and retched beasts to have ever been placed in our world. They are the devil's true children. They are very distinct and hard to discover. When taken to their true form, they grow horns similar to a mountain goat and their face takes a long and haunting shape with red glowing eyes and sharp teeth with an unnaturally curled beared. Extremely dangerous, kill on spot," Mia finished. Their eyes looked over at the picture. Stiles was the most disturbed as he looked at the thing, feeding off of a human carcass.

"Well let's hope we never run into any of those then," Stiles said, leaning back in the chair. Mia raised her eyebrow.

"What does it say about werewolves? Does it possibly have a part for the alpha?" Scott asked. Mia began to flip through, soon landing on the correct page. She looked at it.

"Werewolf: A creature of pack instinct. Usually seen hunting together and occasionally seen as harmless. Some believe in serenity and peace, others are extremely violent and must be killed on the spot. Dangerous, approach with caution," Mia said. She bit her lip and looked on the other side to see the alpha. "Alpha: If dealing with a dangerous pack, you must kill the alpha first. The betas will be unable to function without them and need to be taken out immediately. Alpha's are generally loyal but have potential to snap. Very rarely will you see an alpha that does not have a blood lust. If without a pack, it is vulnerable and extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous, kill on spot." Scott bit his lip. It wasn't what he had thought but it was enough to know they had to kill the alpha as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, Lance was finishing up the last bit of cleaning inside the office. He felt stupid and guilty. His parents gave him the permission and he was screwing it all up. Lance turned to the pile of papers on the floor and the drawers that were torn out after they threw them at one another. Lance sighed and leaned down picking up the files and papers. He knew his parents would see the obvious evidence that Lance knew he would leave behind. After picking up all the papers, one slipped out and fell to the ground. He placed the others on top of the desk and leaned down to grab it. A word spelt firmly on the opened envelope, spelling the words _Grimm_. Lance looked at it, feeling the nerves in his body slowly become curious. He looked around and slowly unraveled the paper inside. It was a letter stating:

_Helen and Barlow,_

_I hope you are doing well. I have heard a great amount of your accomplishes in the States. England is growing small with the traditional monsters that roam the streets. I can't help but love the country side here. It is lovely. I wish you were here. I understand the need for your role in Beacon Hills. Too many things have started to go bump in the night there. I hope you're successful in your duties. I do so hope we can make it to your son, Lance's eighteenth birthday. I cannot wait to tell him more about his destiny. From what you tell me he has an abundant obstacle he needs to get through. I give him my best. Forever the Grimm's lay in wait for grandmother to come. One day Kerman's, we will fight side by side again. _

_From the love of Little Red Riding Hood and The Big Bad Wolf. _

Lance's eyes traced the letter carefully. What did it mean? He began to wonder what obstacle he had to overcome and why he needed to. The idea made his stomach turn as he fell into curiosity. His eyes slowly widened. Suddenly, Kelly walked into the office, holding a slight smile. She looked down at the garbage bag that sat on the floor.

"Do you want me to take it out?" Kelly asked. Lance quickly snapped out of it. He looked at her then down at the black garbage bag.

"Uh no, it's fine, I can take it," he said. He quickly put the letter back in its envelope and shoved it underneath the pile of papers to hide it. He picked up the bag and began to head out the front door.

Kelly watched him and turned back to the pile. She made her way over and dug out the letter and began to unravel it. Lance kicked open his front door and dragged the heavy bag across the small deck, down the stairs and across the lawn. He took the top if his metal garbage can next to his mail box and shoved the bag inside. He put the top on and went to turn to go inside. He paused as a noise began to buzz. It was slightly eerie. Nothing he had heard before. He turned just as a black SUV with all blacked out windows slowly rolled up. The passenger window opened and suddenly, a barrel popped out. Before Lance could scream or run, one shot was fired. It flew across and hit him in the chest. A sharp pain began to overcome him as his body hit the ground. It turned from a sharp pain to a burning sensation back to a sharp pain. In and out it began. His eyes remained open as he attempted to gasp for air.

Meanwhile inside, Mia stood in the kitchen, standing there listening to the ridiculous chatter Stiles spoke about with girls who clearly thought he was an idiot. Mia grew a smile at his words. He really was an idiot but Mia thought it was cute. Scott stood by the stereo, the noise blasting in his ears as he watched Allison talking with Jackson. Mia bit her lip and looked around. She turned in time to see Kelly. She quickly grabbed her arm and yanked her to the side. Mia gave her a look.

"Read this," Kelly said, tossing her over the letter. Mia opened it and began to read it. She looked at Kelly again.

"What am I supposed to do with this? We already know he's a Grimm," Mia said. Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Before I grabbed this, I saw Lance put it back in a pile of papers. He read it," Kelly said.

Mia froze. Her eyes slightly wondering off. Suddenly, she began to smell something. Blood. Mia turned to Kelly and gave a look before running off and following the stench. The smell got greater as she came closer to the front door. She slammed it open and looked on the lawn to see Lance in a pool of his own blood. Her eyes widened and she quickly ran over to him. She placed her hands around his face and began to cry as she tried to wake him up. She shook him and wept over his body.

"Lance!" Mia yelled, shaking him again. "Lance, please stay with me. Come on, don't do this."

Her eyes moved down to his wound as a whitish blue slowly shawn from it. She made her way closer to it. It was the bullet? Mia glimpsed back at Lance. She muttered the words _sorry_ and began to dig inside the wound with her fingers. Slight, unsettled jolts came from Lance as she dug deeper. Finally her hands came in contact with it, burning her fingers immensely. She took it out and dropped it the ground, shaking her hand. She ripped off a piece of her black shirt and slowly wrapped the bullet up in it. She peeked at it. She had never seen anything like it before. It was glowing and it looked as if motions of light moved inside it. On the bottom part of it was a design that held so much beauty. As Mia got distracted with the bullet, a huge gasp and blood came from Lance's mouth. Mia turned and shoved the bullet in her pocket. Lance continued to gasp for air, the wound still as painful as before.

"Lance!" a screech from Kelly came from the front doors. Mia turned. "What happened?" she asked.

"He was shot. I need you to call the police, now," Mia ordered firmly before placing her hand on the bullet wound, attempting to stop any more blood loss. Kelly remained still, her eyes slowly going black and her sense reaching her supernatural side as the blood seeped through her body. Mia looked at her. "Kelly!" Kelly snapped out of it and looked at her. "Call the police or else he's going to die." Kelly nodded and took out her cell as she dialed.

Mia kept her eyes on Lance. What the hell was that? What did that bullet mean? Where did it come from? And who the hell would want to hurt Lance? Mia's thoughts moved back to the book. Grimm's killed and still kill, the supernatural beings around them. They had nothing but enemies. She began to worry for the worst. What happens next? Nobody can hide forever.


	17. Fool

How many more must fall to the hands of God and all the rest? A simple war waged between their own kind and those who seem to fall beneath them. Are the angels here to rule? Or are they here to protect? Knowing is the easy part, understanding is the hard part.

Claire felt his lips on hers as she traced his dark hair and his smooth and prickly facial hair. How it happened, Claire would never know. Was she with Derek? Not even she knew. All she knew for sure is that they had reached something new within their relationship and that her heart had never felt so fulfilled and satisfied before. As Derek began to run his hands up the back of her shirt, her phone began to buzz. She stopped and looked over at it. She went to climb off of him before he yanked her back. She looked at him.

"Don't answer it," he said firmly, his emotion vague as usual. Claire shot him a look.

"I have to answer it. What if it's work?" Claire said. Derek grunted and moved his hands from her waist as she leaned over and looked at the caller ID. It was Scott. She came back to Derek. He peeked at it to see who it was. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't answer it," he repeated, giving her a firmer look. Claire climbed off of him and accepted the call.

"Hi Scott," she sighed.

"You need to come to the hospital! Now!" he said in a panic. Claire looked oddly.

"O-okay, okay. I'll be there right away," she said before hanging up. Derek looked at her as her look turned to confusion.

"What did he say?" Derek asked. Claire rushed and grabbed her denim jacket that lay over the couch.

"Not much but he sound worried. He wants me to meet him at the hospital," Claire said as she rushed to the closet and grabbed her car keys. Derek rose.

"I'll come with you," Derek said. Claire sharply turned to him and put her hand up, blocking his exit.

"No, you need to stay here. You're a wanted criminal, remember?" She said, slightly giving a smirk. Derek sighed. Claire leaned up and gave him a gentle peck on the lips. "I mean it, stay here." Derek watched as she headed out the door. There was no way he was staying inside.

Claire soon arrived at the hospital. She looked around to see Stiles jeep and the place crawling with sheriff's vehicles. Her worry began to grow as she headed inside to look for Scott. Entering the main room, she turned to see Scott, Stiles, Mia, Allison, Jackson, Lydia and two unfamiliar faces. One was a dark skinned girl and the other was a tan boy with a buzz cut. Scott looked up to see her and him, Mia and Stiles left the group and rushed over to her.

"I came as soon as I could, what happened?" Claire asked. Scott glimpsed back and quickly rushed her outside. Stiles and Mia trailed close behind.

"The Grimm was attacked today," Scott sighed. Claire's eyes grew and her look turned to shock.

"Attacked? What the hell happened?" Claire asked.

"He was shot by a passing driver outside his own home," Stiles informed with a sigh. Claire glared at him.

"There's something else," Mia paused as she reached into her pocket.

She pulled out a white cloth and slowly opened it to reveal the bullet she had dug out of Lance's chest. Claire froze for a moment. She reached over and took the bullet from Mia's hand. The glow had faded slightly. She knew exactly what this bullet was and began to grow a general idea of who it was from. Her shock turned to anger as she glared upon the familiar bullet.

"He was shot with this?" Claire asked. Mia nodded.

"What is it?" Stiles asked.

"That is not some every day bullet found in a gun store. What the hell is it and what the hell is going on?" Scott asked. Claire didn't answer. "Is this about the Alpha? Did someone think it was him? Did someone find out what he was?"

"This has nothing to do with the alpha Scott," Claire said, emotionless. Mia looked over at Scott as she saw the anger slowly grow from inside him.

"Than what is it about? Cause I'm more than a little lost with this shit!" Scott snapped. Stiles watched Claire, waiting for an answer.

"This is an azrael bullet. Meaning this is the bullet of ultimate death. Any supernatural who get's shot with this, is instantly killed. Including angels," Claire stated. Scott rolled his eyes.

"So wait, this is all about the angels again?" Stiles asked.

"Yes," Claire responded. Scott dropped down to the bench on the side and began to rub his fingers through his hair.

"That doesn't make sense….. Why would the angels shoot Lance?" Mia questioned. Claire sighed.

"Because he is a Grimm. A Grimm means death to any and all supernaturals. They must have sent someone to eliminate the threat. It's precautions the angels had to take," Claire sighed, feeling ashamed in her kind.

"Who would they send? Why wouldn't they ask you to just do it? Aren't you like the sheriff of the angels for Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked. Claire gave him a look.

"Please tell me that was a joke," Claire said. Stiles quickly shut his mouth and looked down. Mia rolled her eyes.

"Can you find out who it is? Maybe ask Eloah if he knows anything? If the angel was following orders, they were ordered by him? Ask," Mia suggested. Claire shook her head.

"If it was Eloah who gave the order, he won't reveal who it was. He's smarter than that. He will know we are looking for retaliation. He will protect the shooter at all costs," Claire informed. Scott quickly rose.

"Well than do whatever you can to find out who did this! I'm not dealing with an insane lunatic angel on top of the blood thirsty alpha. Figure it out before Lance ends up in a coffin!" Scott snapped before heading inside, dust rising from his feet. Claire watched him and sighed. Stiles turned back to her as Mia rushed inside.

"Don't take it personally. Scott is just stressed. After Allison and everything…. I don't know what that kid is thinking anymore," Stiles said in attempt to comfort Claire. Claire looked at him and smiled.

"It's fine Stiles, I get it. Shits been piling up and he feels like he has to deal with it," she paused before looking at the bullet again. "I'll figure it out. I'll call one of you if I find anything," she said before turning and heading off to her car.

As Claire headed to her car, her mind began to raise questions. The bullet was special and she knew that it was close to impossible for any none angel to get a hold of. That meant either an angel was responsible or another supernatural got a hold of it. Claire got to her car and wen't to open the door. She looked up for a brief moment to freeze at what she saw. In the shadows of the forest that painted itself around the small town, stood a black figure. A black cloak was seen clearly as it swayed lightly in the wind. The face was pale but unseeable. The eyes appeared to glow with a red piercing image. Claire felt her gut drop. She had a bad feeling. Glaring at the figure, she began to shut down her mind. An unsettling whisper blew through the wind. _Death is coming, death is here_. A chill began to form down Claire's spine. Before she could think of anything else, a hand touched her arm. Claire jumped and turned to see Derek. She gasped and slowly calmed down, trying to settle her panicked heart.

"Jesus Christ! You scared me half to death!" she snapped as she gave him a punch to the shoulder. Derek looked at her, giving his reaction with his eyebrows, his usual. She glimpsed back to see the figure was gone than turned back to him. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay at the apartment!" she said looking around nervously for the police.

"The Grimm was shot," Derek said, ignoring her comment.

"Yes, thanks. I already know," Claire said, rolling her eyes. Derek watched as she opened her car door.

"Do you know anything yet?" Derek asked. Claire bit her lip and began to grind her teeth.

"Not yet, but I will," she sighed and turned to him. "I'm gonna head back to my place. If you're not coming I suggest you stay low. I don't need you to get arrested," she said, giving him a look. Derek just looked at her. "You just gonna stare? Or are you gonna say something?" Claire asked. Derek continued to remain quiet. Claire rolled her eyes and got into her car. She shut the door and Derek leaned down to her open window, firmly looking at her.

"Whatever happens, be careful," Derek said firmly.

"I'll be-"

"I mean it Claire. It's not safe in Beacon Hills," he said. Claire watched him carefully. He looked down and bit his lip then looked back at her. "I don't want you to get hurt." Claire looked down and sighed.

"Yeah well, I can't be unharmed forever," she finalized before starting the car and driving off. Derek watched as her car disappeared into the darkness. He sighed. He looked back at the hospital and headed off into the woods.

Claire soon arrived at her apartment. She parked the car in the garage and headed up to her loft. She looked around, twitching and thinking nervously. She made her way over to her desk and dropped down into her office chair. As she turned to her computer, she dug into her pocket pulling out the white cloth wrapped around the angelic bullet. She laid it on the desk and picked it up. The blue light was dim now. Barley visible. She examined it closely. She couldn't believe Lance was shot with it. It had to do with the angels. It just had to. As her eyes traced the wings around the bottom of the bullet, her mind began to click in. She had a gun with the same bullets. She looked down at her desk drawers and began to become curious. It was a small thought but she couldn't help but think. She opened her drawer and her lungs dropped. Her bullets and her gun was gone. She quickly slammed the drawer closed and checked in the others, slamming and aggressively rummaging through them. Nothing. It was gone.

"Looking for something?" an elder British voice said. Claire looked up slowly to see Walter holding her gun and the wooden box she had her bullets in. She froze and slowly rose, angered and slightly worried. He began to walk towards her looking at the gun closely. "You know I would do anything for you, right?" Claire remained quiet. "I would. When I first found out that your grandmother had been seeing a werewolf, I was sad and all I wanted to do was cry. That sadness eventually turned to hatred and anger. How could she love such a violent and evil thing? Why wasn't I enough? Then, I decided to stop sulking and angrily blaming myself and I took action. I followed her. When she went to see him again. I took a gun just like this one, with these bullets. When I found them, I saw her lifeless body brutally mutilated and ripped open. It was horrific, like a dead animals corpse torn apart by some sort of animal. I saw him standing there, wearing the necklace and crying over her dead body with his hands drenched in her blood. I was so angry and I shot him four times. And the worst part about all of that? You're going to make the same mistake she did. But I can't let that happen. I went to Eloah and he said if I did this, he would take you away. Then I do it, and he says he isn't going to do it," he paused, blood tears slowly falling from his eyes. "Derek Hale will kill you the second he gets a chance. But I won't let him. I won't let you die like she did. So now, I am going to free you. From all this sin around you. Because I love you more than anyone else." Walter took the gun and slowly raised it up, directing it towards her. Claire's eyes grew and she stepped back putting up her hands. "I love you my granddaughter, I love you Parisa. Forgive me."

As Walter began to grip the trigger, a quick dash of darkness came bursting from the side. Walter was taken down to the side as his finger pressed down on the trigger. A bullet flew and just missed Claire as it hit the brick behind her. She ducked and looked back at the impact. She quickly rushed to look at the scene as she heard the struggle. She saw Derek in his werewolf form, struggling to keep Walter down. Roars came from Derek's angered mouth as Walter grunted. Claire quickly rushed over and went to take Derek off of him but she couldn't get a good angle to grab him without getting hurt.

"Derek stop!" she yelled. Blood slowly began to release itself from the corners of her green eyes. "Derek I said stop!" she snapped.

Derek froze and turned to look at her. He glimpsed at Walter and gave a final growl before crawling off him. Walter lay there, crying and sobbing as he gained his energy and held his guilt close. Derek rose and headed to Claire. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. She ran her hands through her hair and quickly nuzzled her head into his chest, crying. Derek held her close as he kept his eye on Walter.

"I can't do this anymore Claire," Walter whispered. Claire stopped and looked over to him. She released herself from Derek and made her way closer too him. "I-I just can't." Walter slowly pulled himself up. Derek stood firmly.

"I'm sorry grandmother left you for a werewolf. I'm sorry she died because of it, but I am not her and Derek is not him," Claire said firmly.

"They are all the same. Every last one of them," Walter snapped, blood smudged on his cheeks.

"You have to let this go," Claire said firmly. Derek stood calmly. "Things are changing, people are changing. It's time to stop living in the past. If you can't forgive, than you're going to die in this world."

"How can I forgive when I all I can think of is the blood thirsty creatures? How do you expect me to forgive the one thing that has taken everything from me?!" Walter snapped. "If you think this between you and that thing is love than you're a fool. And you deserve whatever happens to you next." Claire glared at him shocked.

"You think you're any better? You shot an innocent sixteen year old boy! For what? Nothing. You should have known better than to listen to Eloah! He's a sneaky piece of shit who uses people for his own gain! I'm not a fool, you are!" Claire snapped, spit slipping through her teeth.

"He's a Grimm! He's not innocent!" Walter snapped back.

"And if he's the told legend?" Claire questioned. Walter remained quiet. Derek quickly listened in closely. "The angelic bible talks about the Grimm to end it all, what if it's him? What if he's the one to end it all? Grimm's against the supernatural? You should have thought of that before you almost killed him. Now get out of my house before I shoot you myself," Claire said firmly. Walter looked down and slowly began to make his way out. He stopped by Derek and turned to him.

"I don't care what anyone says. You're just another blood thirsty monster," Walter whispered with a hiss.

"The only blood I will spill is yours if you ever try to hurt Claire again," Derek snapped back. Walter looked at him. He peeked back at Claire who chose to ignore the two men. He bit his lip with anger and headed out.

Derek turned his attention back to Claire as he heard the front door close. He watched the back of her for some time as she remained still and quiet. He could smell the fresh blood as it trickled down her cheeks. After sometime of watching her, he made his way over and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in close and giving her a kiss on the head. Claire placed her hand over his arm as he gripped her tightly from the back.

"Thank you," she whispered to him. She turned to face him and placed her hands on his cheeks and looked into his eyes. Derek looked back and said nothing before leaning down and kissing her. He pulled his lips away, and kept his forehead leaned against hers.

"I'm never going to hurt you," Derek whispered to her. She looked at him. "I won't let anything hurt you. I promise." Claire leaned up and kissed him again. Feeling her heart flutter and her stomach tingle.

The next day inn the hospital, Mia sat outside Lance's room, asleep. She had been there all night. She wanted to make sure that the shooter wouldn't return and she wanted to be the first to know if he was okay. A gentle hand rested on her shoulder. Mia quickly awoke and jolted up to see a tanned woman with curly dark hair and a beautiful face.

"Oh jesus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," the woman smiled. Mia rubbed her eyes and looked around. "I-I'm sorry. My name is Melissa, I'm Scott's mom. Scott wanted me to wake you when Lance wakes up. Scott and Stiles had to leave. I know I'm technically not supposed to let anyone in the room unless it's his parents but Scott wouldn't leave me alone until I said yes. The sheriffs just finished speaking with him and now they went to get coffee at the cafeteria so you only have a few minutes before they return," Melissa said. Mia quickly rose.

"Thanks! Really appreciate it," Mia said, slightly smiling.

Melissa nodded and stepped aside as Mia rushed to the room. She watched the girl. She figured it was best not to add in the awkward moment she had with Scott when she heard him whispering her name in his sleep. She figured he might have a crush on her. She certainly was pretty and seemed really nice. Melissa sighed and headed off back to work.

Mia entered the room and closed the door behind her. Lance looked over and felt a slight relief to see her. Mia turned and smiled as she went to sit down in the chair next to his bed. Lance watched her closely.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Mia asked.

"Been better," he replied. Mia smiled and looked down.

"Do you remember anything?" Mia asked, her gaze remaining down.

"I just remember seeing the barrel of a gun and seeing the flash of the bullet. Then I remember the pain and that's it," Lance said. Mia bit her lip. "One thing I remember, imprinted in my mind, is you. I remember you. Being there." Mia looked at him and smiled. She placed her hand over his and motioned her thumb. "I know Mia." Mia froze and glared at him. What did he know?

"What are you talking about?" Mia asked. Before Lance could open his mouth, a sheriff stormed in. Mia turned to him.

"What do you think you are doing here? Get out! Right now! You are not allowed to visit Mr. Kerman," the sheriff snapped. Mia looked back at Lance. The sheriff grunted and grabbed her by the arm, yanking her out. Lance watched as she was dragged away and the door closed. The sheriff released her. "No visitors. Please leave."

Mia rolled her eyes and began to head down the hall. She was making her way to the exit as her mind began to spin with more questions than she had expected. What the hell was he talking about? What did he know? No matter what it was, Mia had to find out. The bullet, the shooting, the Grimm book, the angels, the alpha. All of it made her mind spin like crazy. The way Lance looked at her as he said that. Why? She began to feel her gut turn. Something was up. And she was determined to find out what that was exactly.


	18. The Alpha Search

Speeding through the lights and the back alley's of Beacon Hills in a wanted criminal's car, Mia, Stiles and Scott sped off in order to distract those who were chasing Derek. As the three fragile teenagers were leading off Kate Argent from Derek's trail, Derek was running from sheriff's and Chris Argent. As you can see, nothing has really changed. Just more and more running.

"Okay Scott, you're not really grasping the concept of a car chase here," Stiles said, his eyes looking back as Mia kept her gaze on them.

"If I go faster, I'll kill us," Scott said, gulping back. Mia quickly turned.

"If you don't go faster THERE going to kill us! Now drive!" Mia snapped. Scott gulped back and slammed on the gas pedal. Stiles looked back to see Kate take a turn.

"They're gone?" Stiles said. Mia gave a look. Scott stopped the car and looked in the rear view mirror. Stiles put on the police radio talkie he got from his father.

"All units, suspect is on foot and heading into the iron ward," The police man said. Mia glared and rolled her eyes as she leaned her head on the back of the back seats.

"Let's just hope Claire is already there," Scott said, gulping back. Scott quickly pushed down on the gas and sped off again.

Coming to the ward, they saw Derek hiding from sparking arrows. Mia looked up to see Chris Argent holding the crossbow. She rolled her eyes before Scott came to a stop and Stiles open the passenger door before climbing into the back beside Mia. Derek glimpsed back at Chris than ran for it jumping in the car. Another arrow flew and it just missed him. Scott turned and sped off down the industrial lanes.

"What part of laying low, don't you understand!" Scott snapped.

"I had him! The Alpha! I would have caught him too if the fucking police didn't show up!" Derek snapped.

"They're just doing their jobs," Stiles shrugged. Derek turned and gave him the death glare. Stiles slowly backed off beside Mia.

"Thanks to someone who made me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state!" Derek snapped, giving Scott a look.

"We need to get passed that! I made a mistake I get it!" Scott snapped back.

"Alright! How did you find him?" Stiles asked. Derek remained quiet.

"Derek for christ sakes just tell them!" Mia snapped, rolling her eyes. Derek grunted.

"The last time I spoke with my sister she figured something out. She found two things. First was a guy name Harris," Derek said. Stiles quickly shot up.

"Our Chemistry teacher?" Stiles asked.

"Why him?"

"Like Claire said, he's connected to the fire somehow. I don't know how yet but I'll figure it out. The second was some kind of symbol," Derek said, pulling out a piece of paper with a seemingly gem with an odd shape and a wolf on it. Mia glimpsed up. Scott rolled his eyes.

"Do you know what this is?" Derek asked. Scott sighed and went to open his mouth before Mia stepped in.

"That's the pendent on Allison's necklace. She wears it all the time," Mia stated. Derek glimpsed back at her. Suddenly Scott's phone began to vibrate. He looked at it to see Claire's name. He quickly answered it.

"Hey where are you?" Scott asked. He heard a deep sigh on the other end.

"So I'm here at my apartment and I got a friendly little message from our good friend the Alpha," Claire said. Scott gave a face. Her reaction seemed more annoyed and mad then scared and upset.

"A message?" Scott asked. Derek, Stiles and Mia all turned and looked at him.

"Yeah. It's in blood Scott," Claire sighed. Scott's eyes widened.

"We will be there in a minute, don't go anywhere," Scott said quickly.

"No! Don't. The alpha want's you to come here Scott. I'm not having another night like in the school. I'll meet up with you tomorrow. We will figure out what to do then," Claire said before hanging up. Scott glared down at the phone and placed it back in his pocket.

"What? What happened? What did she say?" Derek asked, panic growing in his voice.

"She said she'll talk to us tomorrow. Let's go. We have school tomorrow," Scott said, hiding the panic in his own voice before speeding off.

The next day, Mia sat on the school's staircase, looking over the hallways. She watched the careless people joke and laugh with one another. Their lives seemed so easy. They were normal. Mia began to find herself more than a little jealous of them. She began to wish that her life were as simple as theirs. But it wasn't. It had always been chaotic and adventure packed since she can remember. It seems like it would be the most exciting and best thing ever but it really wasn't. She hated it.

"Hey Mia," a voice said from behind her, further up the steps. She looked up and squinted from the sunlight before seeing Danny. She smiled.

"Hey Danny!" she said, excited to see him. Danny gave a seemingly forced smile and sat down next to her on the step. "What's wrong?" Danny bit his lip as he thought for a moment.

"There's been something kind of on my mind for awhile. I've been trying to figure out how to phrase my question without sounding like an idiot but-"

"Mia!" Stiles screamed rushing over and tripping on the bottom step before falling face first into the stairs, causing a bleeding nose. Everyone began to laugh. Mia glared in shock. What an idiot. Mia turned to Danny.

"Sorry Danny! I better go help stupid over there before he loses anymore brain cells," Mia rolled her eyes and headed off to pick Stiles off the steps. Danny smirked and headed off to his class.

Mia began to walk Stiles down the hallway as he held his head up, blocking the blood from flowing down his face. They came down to the basement bathrooms that was usually quiet. It was the only place Mia could go into the bathroom with Stiles and others wouldn't loose their mind or make wild accusations because no one saw them. Mia brought him over to the sink and gave him a few pieces of paper towel and watched the paper soak up the endless blood flow. Mia smiled as she watched him clean himself up. He really was an idiot but she couldn't have liked him if he was anything but.

"So what were you so excited to tell me?" Mia asked. Stiles shrugged and removed the paper towel.

"Not exactly excited but Scott and I spoke. He's gonna try and get the necklace from Allison," Stiles said. Mia gave him a look.

"How?" Mia asked, slightly surprised and feeling like they were idiots.

"He said he'd figure it out," Stiles said before wiping away the last bit of blood on his face.

"You seriously shell shock me sometimes," Mia lightly giggled. Stiles shot her a look, confused.

"How so?" Stiles asked. Mia sat there for a moment, still watching him.

"How stupid you can be," Mia said.

Stiles shot up and rolled his eyes. Mia let out a laugh. Stiles threw out the paper towel, still leaving a bit of blood on his face. Mia sighed and hoped off the counter of the sink. She took another piece of paper towel and wet it under the water from the sink. She gripped Stiles face and yanked him closer. Stiles kept his gaze on her eyes as she began to wipe away the blood. As she finished, she slowly lowered her hand, her eyes glued to his, faces so close. Stiles slowly began to lean down, she leaned to him. Their lips so close. They quickly jolted away from one another when Scott came rushing in. Panic painting his face. For a moment, he stopped and took a second look at how oddly close the two were.

"Were you guys just….?" Scott began, slowly fading off.

"No. We weren't doing um …. anything," Stiles said, nervously looking back and fourth from Mia to Scott. Scott looked at them.

"What's wrong Scott?" Mia asked. Scott quickly shook it off and rushed to them.

"Jackson knows. He knows what I am," Scott said, gulping back. Stiles jaw dropped.

"What do you mean? What did he say to you?" Mia asked.

"H-he said that he knows what I am and that I have to make him one too. He brought up the bite or a scratch and yeah…. He said if I don't do it, he's going to tell Allison," Scott said, feeling his throat slowly dry up.

"Did he say it out loud?" Stiles asked.

"No but he implied it clearly!" Scott said, letting out a sigh and rubbing the back of his head. Stiles quickly jolted up.

"Well you can't really rely on his threat. I mean if he tells anyone who in the world's going to believe him, right?" Stiles questioned.

"Allison's father?" Mia questioned, giving him the same dumb founded look as always. Stiles cursed.

"Does he know about her father?" he asked. The two shrugged. "Where is Derek?"

"I have no idea," Mia replied.

"Probably with Claire," Scott jumped in. Stiles nodded.

"Good. I may have somewhat of a plan," Stiles said. The two stopped and looked at him.

"We have a semi final game for lacrosse and it's one of you're first games that you actually get to play in," Scott stated. Mia bit her lip.

"I was actually planning on skipping out on that one too," Mia said, nervously trying to hide from them. Scott raised his eyebrows.

"What? Why?" Scott asked.

"Because I'm bored with it," Mia replied. Scott glared at her before Stiles jumped in.

"Look don't worry about the game. Do you have a plan for Allison?" Stiles asked.

"She's in my next class," Scott said, knowing where this was going.

"Get the necklace," Stiles snapped directly before heading off to class. Mia looked at Scott.

"It's gonna be okay Scott. Things might end up better for you then you thought. Just don't be an ass about it, okay? For some weird reason girls are sensitive," Mia said. Scott looked at her and smiled. She smiled back before heading out.

Heading down the halls as they seemingly became less and less occupied as students piled into their classrooms, Mia skipped along, holding a smile across her face. As she innocently made her way to class a sudden rush of cold air and an uneasy evil voice began to seep through around her. Mia stopped and turned around. Nothing was there. Mia turned back, the smile disappearing from her face. She began to make her way down the hallway once again before the voices appeared again. she turned back again. Suddenly the back hall light turned off. She stepped back as each light began to shut off, as if it was intentionally trying to catch her in the darkness. It took the fourth light before Mia turned and ran down the hallway. Picking up speed before hitting an obstacle. The large staircase. She turned down it as she looked back and her ankle gave in and she tumbled down. Each impact against the steps hurt her more and more until she hit the bottom. Mia looked up too see what it was. In the shadow's of the dark staircase entrance, stood a large furry figure with beating red eyes and the smell of breath that would have a herd of sheep running. The Alpha.

"Mia!" a voice said.

Mia quickly shot up from the bench outside the school. A subtle drip of drool slowly rolling from the corner of her mouth as her headphones fell out of her ears from her sprint. Mia stopped and looked around. Standing in front of her was Scott and Stiles, giving her a look of disbelief and slight disturbance. Mia looked up at them and sat on the bench as she rubbed away the drool that formed from the corners of her mouth. She turned and looked at them.

"What happened?" Mia asked. Scott sighed.

"You slept through the rest of the day. Mr. Ermine is pissed. You might want to talk to him later. You never miss history," Stiles sighed, looking at the mess in front of them.

"Whatever. I'll deal with that later. So what happened with Allison?" Mia asked, rising from the bench and throwing her bag over her shoulders. A moment of silence fell over.

"She told me to never speak to her again," Scott said, his head down. Mia sighed. It seemed unfair.

"We figured out only one way to get the necklace. Steal it," Stiles said. Mia gave him a look. "Look it's the only option we have right now."

"Hey what about Claire? We are supposed to drop by her place today to see the message. Isn't that rather important?" Mia asked. Scott stopped and gave a frustrated grunt.

"Crap! I completely forgot about that!" Scott said, rolling his eyes. Stiles quickly placed a hand on his shoulder and began to calm him down.

"It's fine! Look, I can go to Claire's tonight. Mia and you go to the game and focus on that and the necklace. One thing at a time here please," Stiles sighed. Scott gulped back and nodded. Mia froze.

"I'm going with you. There is no way in hell I'm going to the game," Mia said. Stiles bit his lips firmly and turned to her.

"Mia, Scott can't do this alone. You need to be there with him. I can handle the angels and alpha for now. Not to mention you are the best player so not only does Scott need you but the team does, understand?" Stiles ranted. Mia gave him a look after the pep talk she had just been given. She slowly nodded. "Okay great! I'm gonna head home. I'll see you guys later!" Stiles said before rushing to his jeep and heading down the road.

It wasn't long before Stiles arrived at his home and it wasn't long before Derek had showed up in his room uninvited. The two began to ponder on the situation at hand with the finding of the alpha and Scott's need to get the necklace from Allison by stealing it.

"So Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek asked as he stood firmly in Stiles room.

"No he did not. But the night we were at the school, someone texted Allison and asked her to meet him there," Stiles said. Derek glared at him confused. " It wasn't Scott."

"Can you find out who sent it?" Derek asked.

"No but I do know someone who can," Stiles smiled.

"You want me to do what?" Danny asked, shocked and in disbelief of how irritating Stiles can be.

"Trace a text," Stiles asked.

"I thought we were gonna do lab work? That's what lab partners do Stiles," Danny said, slightly irritated. Stiles sighed.

"We will, once you trace the text," Stiles replied. Danny gave him a look.

"What makes you think I know how?" Danny asked. Stiles froze for a moment.

"I ah, I looked at your arrest report…" Stiles said. Danny shot another look.

"I was thirteen. Charges were dropped," Danny said. Stiles shrugged. "We are doing lab work."

Danny pulled up a chair and sat down next to Stiles by the computer. For a moment he stopped and looked behind him at Derek who sat quietly on the far end of the room, reading a book. Derek glimpsed up. Danny's eye's turned back to Stiles and pointed at Derek.

"Who is he again?" Danny asked. Stiles leaned back and thought for a moment.

"He's my cousin… Miguel," Stiles said, growing a large smile. Derek glimpsed up, his one eye brow raised.

"He, is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asked. Stiles shot back quickly, glaring at his shirt.

"Um yes! He gets these awful nose bleeds," Stiles said. He turned back and looked at Derek. "I told you, you could borrow one of my shirts," Stiles said firmly. Derek rolled his eyes and got up. He took his shirt off to reveal a tattoo in the centre of his back. Derek picked up a shirt and turned to Stiles.

"Stiles? This no fit," Derek said through his teeth trying to sound as Spanish as possible.

"Than try another one on," Stiles spit back through his teeth. Derek sighed and turned back. As Stiles turned to Danny, he saw the instant oomph in his eyes over Derek's body. As Derek placed a shirt on finally, he turned to face them. "Well there you go Miguel. That shirt fits perfectly. Huh Danny? What do you think?" Stiles asked, lightly tapping Danny on the shoulder. Danny gulped back.

"Uh yeah, it's nice," he said, trying to avoid being to obvious. Derek stood there, annoyed. "Not really his colour though." Derek shook his head and took the t-shirt off again.

"You swing for a different team but you don't play ball do you Danny?" Stiles asked with a smile. Danny rolled his eyes.

"You are a horrible person," Danny sighed.

"Yup, the worst. Now about the text?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles, none of these fit!" Derek snapped with a growl as he rummaged through the drawers. Stiles turned to Danny.

"I'll get right on it," he said before typing away. A few moments passed. Derek found a shirt and Danny found the source. "There. The source came from a computer."

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked, looking at it closely. Danny nodded.

"I don't know about that. It can't be right," Stiles said, his heart pounding as he read the name. _Beacon Hills Hospital ~ Melissa McCall_. Suddenly, Stiles phone went off. He looked down and saw Claire's ID. He sighed and answered it.

"Hey," he said, his eyes still on the name on the screen.

"You need to meet me at my place. Now," Claire said.

"I don't know if we can. We got something. We might have to reschedule for another time on the message printed on your wall," Stiles said, still shocked. Danny gave an odd look.

"Stiles. Don't piss around here. I found something in the message. It was encrypted. It might help us find out who it is. And if I'm right on this, we need to act fast. Now get you're ass over here. And just you," Claire said firmly.

"Not even your boyfriend?" Stiles asked. Derek shot a look and gave him a firm look that had Stiles jump. "I mean. I'm bringing…. You know who. He's here now. We will be there in a bit."

Derek and Stiles soon arrived at Claire's house. The two rushed out of the jeep and headed to the front door. Stiles went to ring the door bell before Derek pulled out a key and placed it in the keyhole and turned it. He then opened the door and held it for Stiles. Stiles gave him a look. Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed him by the jacket, throwing him inside the house. The two headed up the stairs to see the place the usual, except one thing stood out. Three large book cases that were placed against one side of the wall were missing and the piles of books and sculptures were placed neatly around the apartment. The two walked over and looked at the wall. In blood, the words: _Secrets are better kept that way. Hospitals are full of mysteries. Remember who made you. Remember Paschar. _They glared at it. Confused and lost in it's words.

"I've been reading it over and over again. It has two meanings. One is personal and the other is a hint. I think I solved it," Claire said as she came out to the room. Derek gave her a look.

"Two meanings?" Stiles asked.

"Why would the alpha leave you a hint to find him?" Derek asked. Claire shrugged as she came up beside him.

"Because he wants people to know who he is. He's almost completed his goal. He doesn't just want me to know. He wants you to, Scott and anyone involved with you guys," Claire paused and stepped forward, tracing the words once again.

"What hint did you find?" Stiles asked.

"Hospital. That stood out to me the most. Why would he say that? Because somehow the hospital is involved with who he is. So I'm thinking either he works there, he's a patient there, that his next target is there or that there is a file of him there from around the time of the Hale house fire," Claire said. Stiles and Derek shared a look. "What?"

"We found something. When you called we found out who sent the text to Allison on the night of the school when Scott apparently texted her to meet him. It led us to the hospital," Stiles stated. Claire thought for a moment.

"So what are we doing here then? Let's go," Claire said. The two shared another look.

"It led to a specific computer. It led us to Scott's mother, Melissa McCall," Derek educated. Claire froze.

"His mother? That doesn't sound right?" Claire said. Stiles shrugged.

"I know. That's why we have to look into this a little better. Find out more. So we go there and we will try and investigate and such there," Stiles sighed. Claire bit her lip and nodded.

"Yeah okay. Sounds good," Claire said before grabbing her leather jacket and heading to the door.

"Wait, who's Paschar?" Derek asked. Claire froze in her tracks. She turned back to them.

"Let's focus on one thing at a time. Please," Claire said. Derek observed her reaction closely. Stiles noticed too but chose not to say anything. The three quickly rushed out and headed to Stiles jeep.

Arriving at the hospital, Stiles had just finished getting off the phone with Scott. He chose not to tell him what they were doing and what they had found out so far on the alpha and the text that was sent to Allison. He bit his lip as he watched the doors of the hospital. Knowing what he had to do but wasn't quiet ready. Derek and Claire glared at him.

"So are we going in?" Claire asked. Stiles peeked back at her in the back seat.

"You and Derek are staying here and I'm going in," Stiles said. Claire shot a look.

"Yeah, I don't think so. Derek can't go in but I can so I'm going with you," Claire said firmly. Stiles shook his head.

"No. I'd rather not have you go in," Derek jumped in, more firmly than usual. Claire looked at both the men who were blocking her way inside the hospital. She sighed.

"Fine but if Lois Lane over here get's hurt, that's on your stupidity," Claire said rolling her eyes. Stiles stopped for a moment.

"If anything, I'm superman," Stiles said. Claire gave him a look of disbelief. She leaned closer to him.

"If you don't get inside, I'm going to kill you," Claire said firmly. Stiles gulped back and nodded. Claire sat back down.

"Oh one more thing," Derek said. Stiles looked back and Derek slammed his face into the steering wheel. "You know what that was for." Derek gave him a firm looked and turned his attention to the hospital. Claire sat there and smiled. Stiles looked at them oddly.

"Wow, never thought I had ever seen such a perfect couple. Jesus Christ," Stiles said before heading out of the jeep and rushing to the hospital.

For a moment it was completely silent in the vehicle. Claire had wondered off into thought. Back to her home. Back to Paschar. Her mind racing and trying to find something to put it all together and make words of it all. She looked at the back of Derek's head for a moment and then thought of Scott, Stiles and Mia. Would any of them understand? Would everything great that came out of this slowly crumble away? It was a chance she was too scared to take.

"Are you going to tell me?" Derek asked. Claire looked up, his head was still faced forward. Claire sighed and crawled to the front driver seat. Derek looked over at her. "Who's Paschar?" He asked. Claire glared at him for a moment. Feeling her eyes ready to tear up with blood. She gulped back and turned forward. She could sense Derek's eyes still on her.

"Paschar was my daughter," Claire said. Derek's eye's remained firm. His attention still on her.

"Was?" Derek asked. Claire turned to him.

"Yes," Claire said. Before Derek could ask another question, Claire's phone rang. Claire looked down to see Stiles she handed it to Derek and he answered.

"Yeah?"

"I can't find her. She's not here," Stiles said.

"Ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle," Derek said. Stiles walked into the hospital room.

"He's not here either," Stiles sighed.

"What?" Derek asked, shocked. Claire looked at him, seeing his face slowly changing.

"He's not here he's gone Derek," Stiles replied. Derek gave it a moment.

"Oh my god Stiles get out right now! It's him! He's the alpha!" Derek yelled. Claire looked at him as Derek hung up the phone.

"What happened?!" Claire asked as Derek opened the car door.

"Stay here," Derek said. Claire rolled her eye's and ran out of the car following Derek. "Claire please! Stay in the car!" Claire walked up to him.

"If the alpha is in there, I'm not about to let you go in there by yourself," Claire said. Derek sighed, he didn't have time to argue.

"I'm not letting you go in there!" Derek snapped. Claire rolled her eyes and walked passed him. "Claire!"

"We don't have time for this shit Derek. Now suck it up and come on!" Claire snapped back. Derek growled and followed her inside.

Derek and Claire soon came to Stiles rescue. Derek quickly finished off the nurse and turned to look straight. Claire glared, feeling a sense of awkwardness hit the room. Stiles stood there, scared out of his mind standing in between the two family members. Claire's eyes gravitated to Peter Hale, Derek's uncle. She saw the burns and the surprisingly healthy man. It certainly wasn't like anything she had read about him. She took another gulp back and waved for Stiles to come to her.

"That wasn't very nice. She was my nurse," Peter said.

"No. She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Move Stiles," Derek said firmly. Stiles stood there confused and slightly lost on were to go.

"Damn," Stiles sighed before dropping to the ground. Claire held back.

"You think I killed Cora on purpose? Kill my own family?" Peter asked.

Derek didn't hesitate before breaking out into his form and jumping at Peter. Peter blocked it and threw Derek from one side to the other. As Derek dropped to the floor, Claire cursed and quickly ran to Stiles to try and help him up. She glimpsed back to see Peter slowly closing in on them.

"Where are you going Claire? I thought we could get to know each other a little better. Y'know, since we might be family one day," Peter smiled. Claire glared at him as she held Stiles up. Stiles went to run to the side. He grabbed Claire and yanked her back. Peter smiled again and turned back to Derek as he gripped him by the neck and began to drag him across the hospital floor.

"My mind. My personality, literally burned out of me. All driven by pure instinct," he stated as he dropped Derek on the floor and leaned into the nurses pocket. He rose up again.

"You want forgiveness?" Derek asked before punching him in the face. Peter remained unaffected. Claire on the side watched the fight bit by bit. Stiles kept yanking her back.

"You're just going to worry Derek more. Stay clear of this. I mean it Claire," Stiles said.

Claire shot a glare at him and looked back as Peter threw Derek down on the ground again. Claire felt it in her chest. The ache of seeing him punched and thrown repeatedly. In an instant, Derek was thrown through a glass window. She turned to see Derek slowly raise his face and look at her. He mouthed the words, _run_. Claire felt tears wanting to escape as she watched Derek slowly begin to crawl away. It wasn't long before he disappeared. Claire went to run out before looking back at Stiles. She wanted to run and help Derek but she didn't know what to do. What could she do? The only thing she knew was that whatever happens next, could mean the end of what they have been searching for. The end of the alpha search.


	19. Pain and Suffering

Mia rushed out from the girls locker room. Excitement and loud cheers were screamed from each and every player. Mia watched them all pile out of the school. She stood there quietly waiting for Scott. Where was he?

Half an hour passed and still no sign of Scott. Everyone else was just leaving. Panic raised inside her. Where the hell was he? Mia rose and began to head inside. One her way their she heard the sound of rushing feet and out of breath heavy breathing. Mia gave a look and turned her head to see Stiles rushing down the hallway with Claire in front of him, walking calmly but slightly obviously disturbed and worried. Mia stopped and placed her hands on her hips.

"Have you guys seen Scott?" Mia asked. Claire shook her head.

"He isn't with you?" Claire asked. Mia shook her head and gulped back. Stiles caught up and stopped, out of breath.

"Locker room. Check the locker room," he said, trying to catch every bit of breath he could. Mia glimpsed at Claire. Something was seriously wrong. She sighed and the three rushed to the boys locker room.

As the three came rushing in, Stiles stumbling all over the place and Claire and Mia just trying to navigate around the idiot, Mia saw Scott sitting there nervously twitching and rubbing his hands. She gulped back and rushed to him. She placed a hand on his cold wet shoulder and sat down next to him. Claire walked over and stood in front, still slightly in shock and upset about what happened at the hospital. Stiles pulled himself up and froze in front of a shell shocked Scott.

"Dude we have a huge problem," Stiles said, gulping back. Scott looked at them.

"Believe me, I know," he replied.

The next day wasn't anything to special. Claire hadn't spoken a word to them and last night she left them alone. Instead of asking questions, Mia and Stiles got all the details about Jackson and his plan on what to do with Scott and his ambition to become a werewolf. Mia thought Jackson was smarter than that but apparently not. As she sat in the back of the jeep that was speeding down to an industrial area, she began to ponder on what exactly had Claire so spooked. Suddenly the car came to a stop. Mia looked over to see a panicked Jackson standing next to the not so friendly Chris Argent.

"Sup!" Stiles yelled over to them.

"Everything alright?" Scott asked, trying not to be too obvious.

"Hey Scott. Your friend here was having some car trouble. Thought I would take a look," Chris responded.

"There's a shop right down the street. I'm sure they have a tow truck," Mia said with a smile.

"Yeah want a ride? Come on Jackson, you are way to pretty to be out here by yourself," Stiles smiled.

Scott gave him a look. Jackson gulped back and nodded. As he got to the car, Chris called out to them. They all turned to him. He leaned down and started the car. Mia gave a look. He was smart. They watched as he gave a smile and headed off to his car. Mia sighed. It was a relief but wasn't exactly a safe zone.

"You following me now?" Jackson asked. Mia crawled out from the back and her and Stiles stood by them.

"Yes! You almost gave away everything right there!" Scott snapped. Jackson gave him a look. Confused. "He thinks your the second beta! He thinks you're me!" Scott slammed his fist against the car. Mia sighed and looked around. "I can hear you;re heart beating from a mile away. Literally. Now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you!" Scott yelled, ready to pound his fist against Stiles Jeep. Stiles quickly jumped in.

"How about we keep away from Stiles' jeep?" Stiles said with a shrug. Mia closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I didn't say anything which means you're the one who is going to get me killed! This is your fault!" Jackson said, slamming Scott into Stiles jeep. Scott went to jump at him before Stiles stepped in.

"If they come after you I won't be able to protect you! I can't protect any of you," Scott said, looking at Mia and Stiles oddly. Stiles looked at him with shock. Mia knew it. She wasn't surprised about it.

"You don't have to take care of me. Give me what I want and I will be fine protecting myself," Jackson said. Scott gave him a look.

"No you won't! All it does is make things worse! Trust me!" Scott said.

"Yeah because you can hear and see anything. You can run as fast as possible! Sounds like a real hardship McCall!" Jackson snapped. Scott looked down.

"Yeah, I can run fast except most of the time when I do it's because I'm running from people trying to kill me! And I can hear things like my girlfriend telling people she can't trust me right before breaking up with me, I'm not lying to you!" Scott snapped. Jackson bit his lip. Mia decided she heard enough and got back inside Stiles jeep.

"You just don't know what to do with it. It's like when you turn sixteen someone buys you a Porsche when instead they should have gotten started you off with a nice little Honda. Me, I drive a Porsche," Jackson said, spit slipping through his teeth before heading off to his car and driving off.

Later that day, Mia sat by the water fall by the lake and began to run through her mind. It all seemed to be one thing after another. They had just discovered that Peter Hale, Derek's uncle is the alpha and he was killing off the towns folk involved in the Hale house fire. Mia in all honesty wished she had never agreed to return to Beacon Hills. It wasn't exactly what she had wanted. As her mind drifted off into the moon, her phone began to vibrate. She looked down to see Stiles ID pop up. She sighed and contemplated if she wanted to answer or not. She but her lip and answered the phone.

"Hey what's up?" Mia asked.

"Where are you? I kind of wanna talk," Stiles said. He sounded slightly sad. Mia looked around.

"I'm at the Beacon Hill's waterfall. By the lake. I'll be waiting," Mia said. Stiles said nothing and hung up before rushing to his jeep.

The sound of Stiles old Jeep began to ring through Mia's ears. She looked down to see his Jeep getting closer and closer from the bottom of the rocks. She began to head down. Each step as careful as possible. She climbed down and dropped to the bottom and turned to face Stiles just in time for him to grab her by the arms and pull her in close to him, kissing her as hard as he could. It was a shock but Mia soon calmed herself and kissed him back. He pulled away and brought his hands to her cheeks as he leaned his forehead against hers. Mia could feel the moist cheeks. He had been crying.

"What happened?" Mia asked in a whisper. Stiles rubbed his hands through her hair and looked at her.

"Everything. All of it. It's driving me crazy. I don't know how to help Scott," Stiles paused, tears lightly falling from his eyes. "I don't even know how to help myself. Scott said he couldn't protect us. What does that mean?"

"Stiles stop. It's okay," Mia said, assuring him as she tried to calm him from motioning her thumb. Stiles looked at her and kissed her again. In a moment, he pulled away and stepped back.

"I want you to change," Stiles said, gulping back his fears. Mia gave him a look.

"What? Like wolf change?" Mia asked. Stiles nodded. "Stiles I-I can't."

"Yes you can," Stiles snapped. Mia gave him a look. She didn't understand what he was expecting. "I know what you're afraid of. You think if you keep changing it will kill you. You just have to believe it won't. You told me it was hard for you but that's because you make it seem that way. I want to help you. A wolf is meant to run as a wolf. That means you are meant to. So change."

"Stiles it's not so simple," Mia said. Stiles shook his head.

"No. It is. Think hard. Think about running through the woods. Your fur swaying in the wind with the speed. The rush you get, running on all fours and howling at the moon. That's you're favourite isn't it?" Stiles asked. Mia looked down. Her eyes moved back to Stiles and nodded. "Than let's make it happen."

"I-I don't know," Mia said. Stiles sighed and walked to her, touching her arm softly.

"You're not doing it alone, I'm here. I won't leave your side. I promise," Stiles stated.

Mia nodded and turned her back to Stiles as he back off. She glared at the moon and the darkness around her. She looked down at the flowing water and began to think of what the feeling is to be a wolf. The feeling that made her so happy. The thrill that had the potential to kill her but she was ready to fight that. She would make it. She would. She's a wolf, she's meant to be one. Mia closed her eyes and began to think of the sounds. She focused on the wind and it's whispers it brought to her. In a sudden flash, her body fell to the ground. Her hands soon turned to paws, her snout grew. Her clothes ripped off as her body grew into the wolf form she had tried so hard to focus on. Her skin soon grew out white fur that shimmer in the moonlight. Stiles glared, slightly excited and cheering out. A smile growing on his face. Trying to forget the hatred and anger around him as he watched her take full form. It was beautiful.

In her wolf form, Mia turned and looked at Stiles. For a moment it was a glare and Stiles cheering and happiness soon disappeared into fear. He gave it a moment before Mia suddenly burst at him. He went to run before she took him to the ground, standing over him. Stiles fear began to kick in. His heart raced as fast as it could. He feared he made a wrong decision and she was now the blood thirsty beast any werewolf turns into. Suddenly, he tale began to wag and she began to pant with her tongue out like a playful dog. Stiles gave her a look. Mia looked down and licked his cheek before pouncing off and running around in a playful way. Stiles looked at her and began to laugh. She nudged him up.

"What?" Stiles asked, slightly chuckling. Mia pushed him to his feet and glimpsed over at the woods. She began to give him canine noises. "Yeah I don't speak dog so I need a better hint than barks and growls." Mia's eyes gave off a look as if she had rolled her eyes. She bit down on his plaid pull over coat and yanked him. Stiles got the hint as she ran off into the woods. He smiled and ran out after her.

The two ran through the endless forest of Beacon Hills. The breeze running through them. Stiles couldn't see much but he did see the white blob of fur that lead the way. He found it calming. It was his way off cutting out his odd situation he had with his father back at home. He wished he hadn't given him that much JD but he had to get to the bottom of the murders. He had to get more detail about them. As he remembered why he did it, he remembered what made him run to Mia. His mother. His sheriff father had brought her up and it tore him in two. He had just never heard him talk about her. It was brief but it was still enough to get his emotions going. As his thoughts began to rise, he remembered Mia. He looked up to see the white blob was gone. He stopped in his tracks, coming to the realization of how tired and out of breath he actually was. He leaned his back against a tree and looked around nervously for her. Did she really just leave him in the woods alone?

"Mia?!" he called out. Nothing. He broke from his lean and began to trail down again. Looking side to side, still nothing. "Mia!" he yelled louder.

Suddenly, a crack of a twig was heard behind him. He shot around and glared in the direction. He wanted to call out for Mia but his gut told him not too. His heart began to race again and the fear rose inside him. He gulped back. He stood still as he glared into the direction of the snapping twig. It was dark but as he looked closer, the sudden glow of two bright red, cat like eyes began to appear. A growl rose from them and a screeching sound. He could hear a faint word come from the low screech, _Parisa Aldwin_. He couldn't put the names to a face but at that moment he was more worried about what it was exactly. In a split second, the thing burst out from the woods. Stiles fell back as he glared upon the beast. It was tall, lanky, pale with sharp teeth and a slightly alienated face added with two large horns on the side of it's head with a faint subtle and long haired sideburns that appeared black. It's fingers themselves were boney and long adding on the long sharp nails on the end. He gulped back as it's creepy hand rose up.

Before it could slash down, the white blob he had been following burst out from behind him and chomped it's jaws around the beasts arm. The beast let out a curdling cry and fell back. Mia dropped on all fours and stood between Stiles and the beast before letting out a warning growl. The creature grew angry as blood dripped down it's arm. It let out a roar to Mia but Mia stood her ground, giving him another warning. The creature snarled at her before running off into the woods again. Mia kept her eyes on it until it's scent disappeared. Suddenly, the white blob of fur turned into a fair skinned fit and naked woman with platinum blonde hair. Stiles scrambled to his feet and walked up beside her, in shock and glaring in the direction the creature had ran off into.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles asked, out of breath. Mia gulped back. She knew exactly what it was.

"A ghoul," she said. Stiles looked at her.

"A ghoul as in the most dangerous supernatural in the world?" Stiles asked. Mia said nothing and nodded. Stiles threw his hands up and rubbed the back of his head. "Well that's great."

"Did you hear what it said?" Mia asked. Stiles looked at her.

"Yeah it said Parisa Aldwin. What the hell does that mean?" Stiles asked. Mia turned to him.

"Parisa Aldwin is Claire's angelic name," Mia stated.

Stiles froze and glared at her. For a moment they remained silent. Mia suddenly began to feel light headed and collapsed to the floor, slowing heaving. Stiles dropped down next to her and held her arm as he rubbed her back. He watched the blood poor out of her mouth as she became more and more dazed.

"Jesus, I'm sorry Mia. This is my fault," he sighed. Mia stopped and rubbed her mouth.

"Don't be. It was fun," Mia said. Stiles and her shared a look before letting out a laugh. Stiles took off his plaid coat and put it around her. As the two looked at each other for a few more minutes, Stiles phone went off.

"Hello?" Stiles said. "Scott-yeah-okay-c-calm down-I'm on my way." he hung up. Mia looked at him, concerned. "We got another problem. Alpha is taking Scott's mother on a date. Time to do what I do best. Distraction." He said before yanking her by the arm and racing to his jeep.

As the night remained the same, Claire sat quietly on her office chair looking out her window behind her desk. She glared at it. Observing the cars that passed by her brick loft. Her heart pounding and her mind asking all sorts of questions. What the hell was she supposed to do now? She turned her head and glared at the now drying blood message on her wall. She knew she had to get rid of it but she felt if she did, she would be covering up her secrets again. As Claire gazed, she heard her buzzer go off. For a moment she didn't move. She glimpsed her eyes over to the window again to see the red chevy Chris drove. She gulped back and bit her lip. She wasn't exactly in the mood to speak with him. She sighed and headed down her steps to her front door and opened it to see him. She observed his body language. He sighed and gave off a defeated smile.

"What are you doing here?" Claire asked before looking around for his possible back up or sister who hated her so much.

"I'm alone Claire. You can relax," Chris said. Claire turned to him.

"Okay, what are you doing here?" she asked, slightly firmer than before. Chris bit his lip.

"I just came to talk," Christ sighed.

Claire gave it a moment. She looked at the man she had once loved and finally gave in. She stepped back and began to head up the stairs, leaving the door open for him to come inside. Chris stepped inside and closed the door before following her up the steps. He looked around her apartment and his gaze came across the words on the wall. He froze for a minute and stared. Claire stepped in with a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses. She followed his gaze to the wall.

"The Alpha is smarter than I thought. He knows more than I had hoped," Claire said before placing the bottle and glass down on the coffee table. Chris glared and turned back slightly, watching her pour the wine into the glass. He glimpsed back at the wall once more before sitting down on Claire's black leather couch.

"He knows about Paschar," Chris said, lightly and calmly. Claire kept her gaze down on the wine. She gulped back.

"Yes," she replied before taking the sip of wine. Chris looked at her, watched her closely.

"My wife wants to keep you away as much as possible," Chris paused as he chewed his lips in thought. Claire glimpsed up at him. "I just think you need to be in her life. She's gonna find out eventually and when she does it will be to late."

"The deal we made sixteen years ago, it was meant to be kept, not broken," Claire replied. Chris kept his gaze down.

"It's hard to keep something like that secret Parisa. You and I both know that. Allison will find out," Chris said as he looked up at her. Claire glared, ready to cry, not quit ready to face the truth of her secrets.

"Tell me Chris, how am I supposed to tell her what she is? Who she is? Where she came from without corrupting everything between you and her, your wife and her and any chance I have of getting to know her. We can't Chris, we just can't," Claire said before placing down her glass and walking off over to the window before rubbing her fingers along her plump lips.

Chris sighed and rose from the couch as he made his way over to her. He stood there behind her and took her hair from the front of her body to the back. He began to trickle his hands on her neck, softly touching them as he placed his head into her neck and kissed it lightly. His hands lightly touched her waist. Claire closed her eyes, remembering what his touch felt like and remembering what they had done for so many years and what made them who they are today. Claire turned and faced Chris. He kept strong, holding himself back from kissing her and began to lick his lips as they ever so wanted to touch hers.

"I know what's best for this Claire and I need you to trust me, please," Chris said as he opened his eyes and looked down at her. Claire looked at him and gulped back.

"How am I supposed to tell Allison that I'm her mother?" Claire asked. Chris sighed. "How am I supposed to tell her that sixteen years ago you and I had an affair? That I left her with her father and a woman who wanted me dead? I don't exactly see that conversation going in a way that could bring's us together after all these years," Claire said before pulling from Chris.

"In the end, she's our daughter and I know you would do anything for her, just as much as I would. She will find out the truth one day. I'd rather her hear it from us than someone else," Chris said. Claire looked down then up at him.

"I can't do it right now," Claire said as she sucked back her blood tears. "I need you to leave. Please," Claire begged. Chris looked at her, ready to cry along with her but instead he sucked it up and began to head out.

As Claire heard the door close, she let out a sigh of relief and dropped down in her office chair. She knew Chris was right but she just couldn't. It didn't seem right for her right now. At the moment her mind was too preoccupied with the alpha and finding out what the hell happened to Derek. She felt something bad turning in her stomach as she thought of him. What happened to him, where he went and if he was coming back. Her mind slowly began to beat as the ache in her body grew. The idea of anything bad happening to Derek really did bring her pain and suffering.


	20. The School Dance

The next day seemed to have an unfamiliar and unwelcoming feeling to it. It was like something horrible happened and something even worse was about to happen. Much worse.

Claire was making her way out of her bedroom after changing and fixing up her hair and make up. It was nothing special. She wore her usual black jeans and a red flowing top with a black leather jacket and black combat boots. She was making her way to her desk before her door buzzer went off. This time it buzzed with urgency. Claire gave it a look. Before she could check out to see who it was, the buzzer got more intense. She rolled her eyes. If it was Scott, she was going to kill him. She rushed down the stairs and opened the doors.

"I swear to God Scott-" she stopped herself as she saw who it was. Allison stood there, her eyes glistening and her cheeks rosy red. Claire gulped back. "Allison? W-what are you doing here?" Claire asked, worried Chris had mentioned something.

"Are you busy right now?" Allison asked.

"Well I was supposed to head out in a bit," Claire said. Allison smiled and looked down as she brushed her hair behind her ear and sucked back. Claire could see the tears slowly coming out.

"Sorry to bother you, I-I just," Allison stopped herself as tears streamed down her cheeks and she broke out the sobbing. Claire looked around, slightly confused.

"Uh-shit, sorry here, come in hun," she said as she placed her hands on the girls shoulder and rushed inside. Claire glimpsed back outside the door, making sure no one was watching and closed the door.

Claire brought Allison up the stairs and placed her down on the couch. She watched her for a moment and passed her a tissue from the box on the side. Allison looked at her and smiled before wiping away the tears and her damp nose. She looked down and fiddle with the tissue in her hand before looking back up at Claire who had her arms crossed and a concerned look on her face.

"I'm sorry. I-I just didn't know who else to go to. Mia had told me you we're good with comforting and an amazing listener," Allison said before rubbing her nose. Claire sighed and sat down across from her.

"Well can't deny that," she sighed. "So what's on your mind?" Allison paused for a moment trying to find a way to word things.

"Everything lately has been so messed up and I have no idea how to react to it. Should I be angry? Sad? Worried? I don't even know what's going on anymore," she paused and bit her lip. Claire watched her carefully. "Have you ever felt like you should be happy and feel like if anything your family knows best?" Allison asked. Claire thought for a moment and nodded. "Because I was raised to believe family is number one but….. Lately feel like I can't trust them and I have found out secrets that to me, seem unrealistic and they confuse the hell out of me. I don't know what I'm supposed to do and my aunt told me I can't do anything about it. She's saying stuff like it's in my blood? Like it's a family thing?" Allison paused and sniffled back. Claire glared now.

"What did she say to you?" Claire asked. Allison looked up at her. She could see her eyes were focused on her more than anything. Allison grew a chill. Why was she looking at her like that?

"If someone told you, that werewolves were real, would you believe them?" Allison asked. Claire's eyes grew. Her worry turned to a strong hold.

"I wish I could say no," Claire replied and leaned back in her couch. Allison glared in shock.

"W-what does that mean?" Allison asked. Claire gave her a look. Allison gulped back. "Y-you know?" Claire nodded slowly. Allison quickly rose and covered her mouth in shock. "But how?"

"I think you should go home Allison. Get some rest," Claire said, emotionless.

"Are you a part of it?" Allison asked. Claire shook her head. Allison bit her lip. Claire rose and walked over to her.

"Family knows best," Claire said, looking at her firmly. As Claire glared into her eyes, she caught a glimpse. The first thing she saw was a werewolf formed Derek, screaming in agony as volts began to spur through him. Claire quickly released her and stepped back, shocked. Allison watched her, confused and lost.

"Claire?" she questioned.

"I need you to leave. Now," Claire said before turning around and walking off. Allison gave a look and raced after her.

"Why? What was that?" Allison asked, tears continuing to fall down her cheeks. Claire ignored her daughters plead and continued on. "Claire! Answer me!"

"I said leave," Claire turned to her sharply. Allison jumped back. "I can only do so much. I listened, now leave," Claire said feeling her blood tears ready to come out. "And whatever you do, do not let them kill any of them." Allison gulped back and began to race out of the loft.

Claire collapsed down on her bed, running through her mind what she had just seen and the talk she had just had with Allison, the daughter she could never claim as hers. Claire lay there, feeling the blood trickle down the side of her face. Was it all worth it? Suddenly, Claire's phone buzzed. She peeked her head up to see it on the dresser. She quickly got off and headed over to it. She looked down to see Derek's ID pop up. Her eyes widened and she quickly answered it.

"Derek! Where the hell are you?" Claire asked.

"Hi Claire," A woman's voice came up with a smug edge to it. Claire knew exactly who it was.

"Kate?" she said, quietly questioning herself.

"Awe, that's cute. You remembered my voice. It's been a long time. Not gonna lie I've missed you," Kate said, ending it with a slight giggle.

"Where is Derek? What did you do to him?" Claire asked in panic. Kate smiled.

"He's here with me. I just, hung him up," Kate chuckled. Claire's eyes widened. Kate turned to a hung up Derek, a look on his face in attempt to hide his panic. "It's your girlfriend. She was asking how you were, isn't that sweet?" Kate asked. Derek snarled at her. Kate gave him a few looks and grew a large smile. "I think he wants to speak with you," Kate said in the phone before heading over to Derek and placing the phone up to him.

"Claire," he began.

"Derek! Where are you? Are you okay?" Claire asked, panic rising in her voice.

"Claire listen to me, whatever she says, don't believe her. Don't come for me, please, stay away," Derek said. Kate pulled the phone away.

"I think this is quit the love story don't you think? It's with a bit of a twist though. It's no longer a damsel in distress," Kate chuckled to her joke. Claire felt the anger rise within her.

"I swear to God Kate, you better not hurt him," Claire said firmly. Kate snickered.

"You know how to find me. I'll be waiting Claire," Kate said before hanging up. She glimpsed over at Derek. Derek turned into his werwolf form and snarled at her. "Relax. Your girlfriend will be here soon. Maybe the two of you can make a real life Romeo and Juliet," Kate laughed. Derek snarled. Kate winked at him and left the room, leaving him with his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Mia was sitting outside Lance's house in her car. I guess you could say she was doing her own secret investigation. She had been up almost all day, watching the in and outs of the Kerman family. And to tell the truth, there wasn't much action with that. Another thing had been glued to her mind. The school dance. Allison was going with Jackson, Stiles couldn't go, Kelly seemed to have disappeared and Lance wasn't even allowed to leave his house and ultimately, Stiles was going with Lydia. She wasn't exactly jealous, in fact she was happy Stiles was going with the crush of his life. It was cute. As her mind turned to mush, a quick slam against her car door had her jump up in the air. She turned to see Barlow Kerman standing there with a creepy yet kind of friendly smile on his face. Mia gulped back and rolled down her window slowly. She gave a fake smile.

"Hello Mia," he said. She gulped back.

"Mr. Kerman," she nodded. Barlow shook his head.

"Come on, you know you can call me Barlow," he said, showing his teeth with his smile. Mia nodded. "Now, any reason you're sitting out here?"

"Uh, n-no," Mia said. Barlow leaned his hand in her car and opened the door.

"Come on inside, I'm sure Lance would be pleased to see you," he said. Mia gulped back again and slowly slipped out of the car and followed him inside.

"Lance! You got a visitor," Barlow yelled up the stairs. Mia crossed her arms tightly, constricting herself with her nervousness. Lance soon came to the top of the staircase and paused, glaring at Mia. "Why don't you head up? I'll be in the garage. The old '72 chevy needs a good fixer upper for Lance. I think after the past occurrences, he deserves it," Barlow smiled before heading off. Mia could sense an oddness in the air between Lance and his father. She looked up at him and for a moment the two stared at one another.

Mia sat down on the edge of Lance's bed next to him. The two remained quiet. It seemed like they and been sitting there for hours. No words, nothing. She looked over at Lance. His head was down and he nervously fiddle with his fingers as he used his teeth to play with his lip. He seemed different. More cold and serious. No longer the young boy that Mia met carrying boxes of Chemistry equipment.

"So, how are you?" Mia said, trying to break the ice.

"Fine," he replied. He looked off and rubbed the back of his head. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Mia said. He remained silent for a moment.

"Why? Because you feel bad?" he asked, rage slowly showing in his voice as he looked at her. Mia looked into his eyes. She could see the sadness and anger that came to him.

"No, because you're my friend and I care about you," Mia said. Lance snickered and shook his head before rising. He rubbed his lips for a moment and put his left hand in his jean pocket.

"Friends? Is that why you dug the bullet out of my chest?" Lance asked, his face smug and rude. Mia gulped back, keeping her eyes on him. "Yeah, I remember. I remember watching, feeling you dig your hand inside my chest too take the bullet out. Because of that, the sheriffs say it's harder to find out who did it considering there were no witnesses so here I ask, did you set me up? Did you get someone to do it?" Mia gave him a look.

"What? No? Are you crazy? Why the hell would I do that?" Mia asked.

"Because I'm a Grimm and you're a wolf," Lance said firmly and directly. Mia froze, gulping back. Lance felt the tears ready to escape his eyes. "My parents told me everything. Who I was. What you are, what Scott is, Kelly, all of them. I know. And I know what I am meant to do," Lance paused again, gulping back. "But the worst part of it is…. They want me to kill all of you. I-I can't. I won't." Lance sniffled as tears began to trace down his cheeks. Mia looked down, feeling ready to cry with him. "Maybe it's because for once, I feel like I belong. Like I'm someone. Like I matter. Maybe I can't kill you because….. I like you," he paused. Mia looked at him. "Man, when I saw you after you opened that door for me, my heart raced a mile a minute. Then when you agreed to come over, I felt the butterflies just flutter off. Than everything was starting to happen. I began to ask myself, is this what it feels like to be in love? Because it feels amazing. And then I got shot. I found out shit that threw me off completely. The image of you, digging the bullet out of me just stuck. It haunts me. Why did you dig it out?" Lance asked, crying his heart out. Mia gulped back and glared at him.

"Because that was no normal bullet you were shot with. I saw it glow in you're chest. In order for me to keep supernatural's secrets safe I had to dig it out. And I'm sorry Lance. I'm so sorry. When you got shot, I felt it. I heard it and I panicked. You deserved justice and I took that from you," Mia said. Lance gulped back. "I just want this all to end. I just want to live a happy life. And I want everyone around me to just, live. Live happy. That means you too. And it sucks because you're Grimm. It's in your blood to kill us," Mia said. Lance quickly stopped her.

"I'm not like them. I'm not like my ancestors. I don't want this. I don't want to kill any of you. I just want to be me," Lance said. Mia froze, not knowing what to say.

"Lance!" Barlow called. Lance closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah dad?" He called back.

"Does Mia want to stay for dinner?" he asked. Lance looked at her.

"No! She has to leave now!" Lance said. He turned to Mia. "No matter what they say, do not let them get you to stay. They want me to kill you tonight. I'm going to walk you to you're car and I want you to drive as fast and as far away as possible," Lance whispered to her. Mia nodded.

The two wiped away their tears and headed down the stairs and to her car. Lance opened the door and waited for her to get in before closing it and leaning down to the open window. Mia looked at him as he bit his lip, quickly trying to say something to her. Lance looked at her. Mia suddenly came up with a random idea in her head as she looked at the boys face.

"Are you going to the dance?" Mia asked. Lance looked at her.

"I-I'm not sure. Why?" Lance asked, confused.

"Come as my date," Mia asked. Lance gave her a look. "I know you want to. We all miss you Lance. I promise, for one night, no more of this worry. Plus, I kind of owe you after the whole bullet thing," Mia said. Lance bit his lip and looked down.

"Yeah okay," Lance said. "Now please, go." Mia started the car and drove off. Lance sighed and watched her before turning back to his house. His father stood there wiping the oil off his hands and giving him a firm look of disappointment.

It was the night of the dance and Mia stood quietly by the punch station watching all her classmates dance around. Lance hadn't arrived yet and she began to feel like he never was. Not to mention there was no sign of Stiles, Lydia, Allison or Jackson. She began to think she was all by herself at this thing. The loner int he corner, the nobody, the extra random. That's all she really was I guess. She looked down at her red dress that stopped flowing at her knees and her skin coloured pumps that she got in Belgium. She sighed. A nice outfit gone to waste, as Lydia would say. It was unfortunate but what else could she do? As her mind wondered she looked over to see her friends arriving. She smiled and rushed to them.

"Hey guys!" she said coming up to Stiles and Lydia. Stiles jumped back and Lydia grew a big smile.

"Hey!" Stiles said.

"You come alone?" Lydia asked, looking around her. Mia looked down.

"No, I'm her date," a voice said from behind them. Stiles and Lydia turned to see a well done up Lance walking over with a smile. Lydia's jaw dropped at the sight of him. Stiles even felt a little gah over him.

"Wow Lance… you look amazing?" Lydia questioned. Stiles quickly shook his head thinking of the shot he had suffered.

"Uh yeah, weren't you just released from the hospital?" Stiles questioned. Lance looked down. Before he could answer, Mia jumped in.

"Does it matter? He's better and he's trying too come back. Now come on Lance, let's dance," Mia smiled. Lance smiled back and held her hand as she yanked him onto the dance floor.

Mia took his hand and placed it on her hip before doing some low grinding and turning to face him. Lance smiled as they too shared laughs and small jokes with one another. After earlier's blow up, it only seemed fair to join in with a little innocent flirting, right? Well not quit. Even though the two pretend everything was fine, little did they know that both of them were thinking the same thing of what crazy things will come up next with their two opposing sides. Suddenly, a burst from the coach had Mia shaken.

"I see you McCall!" he yelled across the gym. Mia followed his pointing finger to Scott who was now rushing down the bleachers trying to get away. Mia licked her lips and turned to Lance. She went to open her mouth before Lance stopped her.

"It's fine, go. I'll be here when you get back," he said, growing a smile. Mia sighed and nodded before racing after in Scott's direction.

Just as Mia got to Scott, she saw an interesting situation. Scott appeared to have been dancing with Danny? The music turned off and the coach was standing there shocked and slightly confused. Mia quickly giggled and placed her hand over her mouth. Scott was a genius. As the coach stuttered to correct his against gay's, Scott looked over to Mia and gave a smile. She gave him a subtle thumbs up just before the music started. Scott went to run to Mia before she pointed out Allison. Scott turned and gave Mia a nod before rushing over to her and taking her hand to dance. Mia looked around as the slow song began. She sighed and began to head outside. Time passed as she looked out at the moon. She turned her head to see Stiles running out and over to the field. She glared in confusion and gave it a moment before rushing after him.

Stiles rushed to the field. He looked to see all the lights lighting the field up. In the middle stood Lydia, confused and dazed by the lights. He looked closer to see Peter making his way over to her. His heart began to race and started running to her. As Peter got closer, Stiles panicked more.

"Lydia! Run!" Stiles screamed. Lydia turned to look at him then back over to Peter who took a large chomp down on her. Lydia fell to the ground, knocked out. "Please don't hurt her!" he begged. Peter watched him and declined his fangs.

"Of course not. Tell me where Derek is," Peter said with a snarl. Stiles kept his gaze on Lydia.

"I don't know that, how would I know that?" Stiles asked, frantically.

"Because you're the smart one aren't you? You have a particularly accurate sense Stiles, that is the truth," Peter said. Stiles looked at him. "Tell me or I will rip her apart."

"Look I don't know, I swear to God I have no idea," Stiles said before gulping back.

"Tell me!" he yelled.

"I think he knew…. I think he knew he was gonna be caught. By the Argents. And when he was caught I think he took Scott's phone. It has GPS. If it's still on, you can find him," Stiles said. Peter glared at him. He smiled and grew his claws out ready to slash Lydia. "No!"

Just as Stiles screamed, a white oversized wolf came sprawling out and taking Peter to the side. Peter growled at her but Mia stood her ground. Stiles watched in horror as Mia waged her tale back and fourth. It took one second before Peter snarled and ran off. Mia turned to Stiles, giving him a look before running in the woods. It didn't seem like she was running after him, more like…. with him. Stiles attention soon shook off as he turned back to Lydia. One thing suck in his mind as he held onto the girl of his dreams, why did Mia run off with Peter? Another question stirred back at a small stone room in the ground, wrapped up against a wooden beam with electrical wires plastered upon his body. What will happen if Claire comes to his rescue? Who will die first?


	21. Because You Love Me

It's fascinating how in a single second a human being's emotions can change. How in a single moment, everything you believe in, hold faith in, changes. But what happens when in the moment you need to make a quick decision that can change the future? Change the life you choose to live? It's all a matter of feeling. Feeling of love, happiness, anger, worry, sorrow, sadness. Will this rooted hate ever change?

Claire sat there, scratching her head as she felt her hope to track down Derek was slowly fading. It didn't help at all that Derek's phone was prepaid. It was untraceable. One emotion that stirred inside her was determination. She had to find him. It wasn't just a matter of her heart demanding it but the fact that she didn't want the Argents to win. She began to rethink of all the places in Beacon Hills that the Argents had held up werewolves in the past. It was all confusing and none of it made sense to her. She knew small things but felt stupid for no knowing the actual place they had him. As her mind spun in the darkness of the moonlight, the power went out. Claire shot up and looked around as she heard the sound of wind and darkness seep through. She slowly rose up and peeked over the ledge to look down at her staircase. Her door was wide open but no one was there. She began to descend down to the front door and peeked outside. Looking around carefully and slowly. She gulped back and stepped back inside before closing the door. Her mind began to turn. Just then, she heard a rumble from upstairs in the main part of the loft. She quickly glanced up and headed up the stairs. She looked around. In her office chair, she saw a figure. She squinted and her look turned to confusion. She began to make her way over, cautiously.

"You know, everything about you fascinates me," a man's voice said. Claire slightly recognized the voice. She made her way closer and glimpsed at her chair to see Peter sitting there, flipping through her file of the Hale house fire. He turned to her and gave his usual charming smile that creeped her out.

"What do you want?" Claire asked, firmly. Peter sighed and placed the file down and rose up, slowly making his way closer to her. She began to step back.

"That's no way to treat a house guest," Peter said, ticking his lips.

"Last time I checked, house guests are invited," Claire snapped back. Peter's smile grew as he let out a subtle snicker.

"Intruding was the only way I knew you'd talk to me," Peter said before sitting down on the desk and placing his hands in his lap. Claire watched his posture. It didn't come off as dangerous alert. "Now, I'm here because I'm looking for Derek."

"He's not here," she said.

"I know," he paused as he looked her up and down. "But, I also know that you would be willing to help me find him. You care for his safety more so than I do, correct?" he asked. Claire said nothing but he was right. "I can see why he likes you. I mean look at you, you're gorgeous," he paused again, keeping his smile on his face. "I think you'd be better if you were a werewolf though."

"Pass," Claire said, giving him a smart ass look. Peter bit his lip.

"I know. Even if you wanted to, you couldn't. Correct me if I'm wrong but, a werewolves bite, it's fatal to an angel," Peter asked, slightly hinting at something. Claire nodded.

"It can be," she said. Peter rose.

"Than being with Derek is a huge risk?" Peter asked. Claire nodded again. "Wow, love is…. a very powerful thing," he said, his smile slanting itself slightly before taking his hand and grazing her cheek.

"What do you want from me?" Claire asked, gulping back with anger.

"He wants your help tracking down Derek," Mia said, descending in from the hall heading to the two bedrooms and the bathroom. Claire shot a look. "Derek took Scott's phone before being taken. Track it down and you'll both find what you're looking for," Mia said, her voice emotionless.

"See Claire, we are all friends here," Peter smiled before removing his hand from her cheek. Claire froze for a moment. She sure as hell had no trust in Peter at all, but she had no choice. She wanted to find Derek. She wanted to make sure he was safe.

"Wait, that's where he is? There keeping him at his own house?" Mia asked, confused and lost. Claire sighed, feeling like it was all fake.

"Not at it, under it," Peter jumped in. Claire turned and looked at him. "I know exactly where it is," Peter said, growing a smile. Suddenly, he rose his head and turned. His smile grew. "And I'm not the only one." Peter said, he grabbed Claire by the arm and began to yank her outside to her car. Mia raced after them.

"Peter!" Mia yelled, angry. Peter turned back after shoving Claire in the driver seat.

"Don't worry hun, it will all be over soon," he said before getting in the passenger side. Mia glared, confused. Claire gave her a look and started the car before driving off down the road.

The car ride seemed awkward. Claire felt like a hostage. She could sense Peter glare on her. It wasn't exactly like she was going to jump out of the moving vehicle. It wasn't like the movies, she did it, it would end horribly. Another thing popped up in her head. Her order from Eloah. She had to kill the Alpha. Did Peter sense her job she and to fulfill? That would make more sense. Claire gulped back and decided her mind was too much for her to lock up and think about while driving to save her possible boyfriend from being killed by the family she was supposed to be a part of.

"If we don't find Derek," Claire gulped back. Peter glared at her, his eye brow raised. "Or if we find him dead, what are you going to do?"

"That's a good question," he said, he limbered up. "Well, if Derek isn't there, I take you with me until the time we do find him and if he's dead… I kill Scott, Stiles, Mia, and all the teenagers you seem so hopelessly attached to and then when I have you alone, I'll lock you up and force you to watch as I torture and kill the Argent family. Allison I save for last as I slit her throat in front of you. Let her bleed out as your blood tears cover you're cheeks and you get to see your daughter's life leave her," Peter said, inching his way closer as his words began to end with a whisper. Claire gulped back and turned to him. The car suddenly came to a stop.

"We're here," she said, coldly and sad. Peter smiled and opened the door. Claire followed his lead. She looked around. It didn't seem like anyone was there, but it never was like that before. "I can't sense anyone?" Claire questioned. Peter turned.

"I know," Peter said. Suddenly, large teeth and an open mouth came running at her. Everything went black.

Claire slowly began to open her eyes. Fuzzing and unclear, she could see the inside of the Hale house. She glimpsed around to see Peter standing there, looking around as if he was trying to make a memory. What the hell did he do. She looked down to see her hands bandaged up with a cloth over them. What was the cloth for? She felt a burst of pain in her right arm. She looked over to see a large scar across it. Throbbing. She began to question why it wasn't fatal or why it was taking so long to heal over.

"I do apologize for the scratch. You were a liability," Peter said coming down to her.

He rubbed the side of her face. As Claire began to gain her conscious, she heard the sounds of talking outside. It sounded like Chris? Kate? Allison? Scott? What was going on? Suddenly, the sound of a bullet flashed through. Claire went to scrambled up before Peter pushed her back down and shushed her. Her heart began to pound through her chest. He then gave another smile and picked her up, cutting her hands free and taking off the cloth. He shoved her forward and opened the front door slowly. She didn't look behind her to see what he was doing. She already knew. He nudged her forward. From the darkness she began to ascend, caution and worry on her face. She looked at the people who stood before her. They all glared, confused and lost.

"Claire look out!" Scott yelled before Peter ran out in his alpha form, dashing from the side of her, knocking her on the ground and sprinting around them.

Chris quickly lowered his weapon and picked her up, dragging her closer to them. As they looked around, Chris kept his stand beside Claire. Like the old days. In a sudden dash, Chris was knocked to the ground. Then Allison. Then Scott, then Claire. Claire rolled her eyes, she was getting tired of being the punching bag. She looked up to see Kate, frantic and worried as she held her gun firm and looked around for the alpha. She began to yell and taunt him. Claire knew what was happening. She knew why Peter had done this. It all made sense. As Kate turned, Peter stood there and quickly snapped her hand. A bullet flew. He was calm as he punched her arm, causing the gun to drop and quickly wrapped his hand around her neck. He threw her to the house and began to drag her inside. Allison watched and quickly ran in. Claire felt the panic grow and ran in after her. The two came to see Peter holding on Kate's neck by the fireplace and glaring at them.

"She's beautiful Kate," Peter said. He smiled. "She looks like you." His gaze turned to Claire who stood beside her. "Not as much as her mother though." Allison shot a look and turned to Claire. She didn't understand what he meant. Claire looked down. "I'm going to give you one chance to save her. Apologize. Say you're sorry for destroying my family and for making me burnt and broken for six years." Claire watched as tears slowly began to escape Peter's eyes. "Say it!"

"I'm sorry," Kate whispered. Peter smiled before digging his claws into Kate's neck and slashing open her throat. Allison gasped and went to scream. Claire glared in shock.

"I don't know about you guys but that apology, it didn't sound very sincere," Peter said.

He gave it a moment before heading over to them. Claire quickly yanked Allison back and pulled her behind her. Suddenly, two growls came from the side. Scott leaned down as he came inside. On the other side, a formed Derek slowly walked in. Claire was happy to see him but more so worried about what Peter would do. Peter watched side to side at the portrayal around him. He gave a smirk and turned back for a single second and looked at Claire and Allison.

"How disgustingly romantic," he said rolling his eyes. Scott gave another growl.

"Run," Scott said to Allison and Claire. Peter looked at them.

"Allison needs to know the truth Parisa. Her days are numbered, and so are yours," Peter said. Claire froze for a moment.

"You should just be worried about yourself right now," Claire said before turning and running off with Allison down the halls of the fallen house. The two soon came to the back door of the house. Claire stopped. Allison turned, shocked.

"What are you doing? Come on!" Allison pleaded. Claire gulped back.

"Go. Go make sure your dads okay and get out of here," Claire ordered.

"No, what about you?" Allison asked. Claire turned to her.

"Go Allison. I need you to be safe," Claire said firmly.

Her eyes ready to get bloody but she stopped herself. Allison looked into her eyes. What was it that seemed different? Allison gulped back and ran off. Claire watched her daughter as she ran around the corner of the building. She let in a deep breath and turned to head to the living room. Just as she got there, she saw Peter in his alpha form and throw Scott through the window. Claire watched in shock. The alpha shook his body and leaped out of the broken window. Claire peeked over to see Derek knocked out on the floor. She quickly rushed to him.

"Derek!" she said as she dropped down beside him, pulling him on his back. His form turned back to normal as she looked at him. His blue eyes began to appear as he looked at her. She let out a sigh of relief and gave a smile.

"I told you to stay away," Derek mumbled. Claire glimpsed up, hearing the roars from the alpha. She looked down. "Go, quickly." Claire nodded and ran outside.

She came out to see Stiles, Jackson and Mia standing there. On the other side was Allison who leaned down beside her father. Scott stood in a battle stance against the alpha. The alpha picked Scott up and threw him. Claire quickly felt a jolt in her body and ran to the beaten down Scott. She stood between them. The alpha edged closer and closer to them, roaring and growling. Claire stood her ground. The alpha limbered up and ran after her. In a single moment, Claire placed up her hand. From her hand, a burst of fast and fierce bright white light came out and hit the alpha, throwing it back. As it was knocked down, trying to shake it all off, Claire brought her hands to her eyes and glared at them, confused and shocked. On the sides, Jackson, Allison, Stiles and Mia glared. What the hell was that? The alpha soon rose and roared again, slightly dazed. Scott turned to see Allison's bow and picked it up.

"Allison!" he yelled over to her. She rose up as Scott threw it to her. She grabbed it and took an arrow before letting it go. It quickly shot by and hit him, letting out a powerful spark.

"Claire your light!" Mia yelled out.

Claire looked at her hand as the arrows ashes began to spread across Peters body. Claire let out her hand and let the light burst out and hit the alpha once more, causing the sparks to burst and set him up in flames. They all watched in shock and horror as Peter was engulfed in flames once more. As the flames took over, Peter began to form back to normal and drop down to his knees, his body of burns and scabs. It was a moment after that he fell and laid down on the ground. In Scott's form, he turned to Allison. She slowly made her way over to him. They began to share a look of true love. As Scott turned to normal, her lips met his. It was just any sixteen year old love story, it was a true love story.

Chris quickly shot up as his conscious began to return. He looked over just in time to see the love between his daughter and the werewolf. Surprisingly, he seemed content. He let out a sigh and looked over at Claire who had her eyes fixed on her hands. They all turned as they heard Derek heading over to his dying uncle. Claire's eyes peeked up from her hands, watching, waiting. He stood over him. Scott quickly jolted up and ran over.

"Wait! You said the cure comes from the one that bit you! If you do this, I'm dead," Scott said. For a moment, Derek remained silent. A sudden wave of silence glanced through all of them. Derek raised up his claws, anger clearly seen from inside him. "Wait don't!" Scott yelled. It was too later. Derek threw down his claw and sliced open Peter's neck, killing him. Derek rose and turned to all of them, revealing his red eyes.

"I'm the alpha now," Derek said. They all stood there, shocked and lost. Claire's fear rose inside her. Not fear of him but fear of her order. What happens now?

~ The Next Night ~

Claire sat in her car, her eyes set on the Hale house. Her mind couldn't control itself. It was all over the place. After everything with Derek and his clam of being the alpha, there was no normal recognition and he ran off almost immediately. What was worse? Chris was now set on killing him. As her mind flew off, the sound of a car came pulling up. She looked over to see a scared Jackson crawling out and heading inside. Her heart began to beat faster. What the hell was wrong with this kid? She silently snuck out of the car and headed to the houses window.

"Give me what I want!" Jackson yelled.

Claire watched as Derek leaped from the top of the stairs and landed in front of him as he revealed his alpha teeth. Claire's eyes widened as she quickly disappeared under the windows edge. She heard the clash of Derek's teeth with Jackson's teeth. The subtle jolt of pain coming from Jackson caused Claire to cover her ears with her hands. In that moment she began to question. Question if she really wanted to be with him. Her mind was saying no but her heart was saying yes. And as a foolish angelic woman, she knew she would follow her heart.

A few moment's passed, Claire remained seated under the window, glaring into nothing. Her mind spinning. Her thoughts clashing together with pain of suffering. She slowly began to close her eyes and daze off into darkness. Without a care in the world and dried blood on her cheeks, she felt for the first time ever, lost and outsmarted.

It wasn't long before her slumber began to awaken itself. She found herself in an old bed in a half burnt room. She looked around further to realize she was inside the house. Was she sleeping? It all felt so real. As she looked around, she caught a glimpse of a shadow in the corner with red glowing eyes. She gulped back. She knew it was Derek but, was it _really_ Derek? He gave it a moment before emerging from the dark corner looking at her, calmly. She didn't know what to say.

"How was your sleep?" he asked, his emotions the same. Claire rose up and sat on the bed as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"F-fine," she replied. Derek bit his lip and began to make his way over to her. Claire looked down to see him holding something in his hand. She glared at it.

"I found this beside you outside," he said, unraveling his hand to show the blue gem surrounded by wings and a silver chain attached to it.

Claire glared. She forgot she had it. He handed it over to her. As there hands touched and intertwined with the necklace, the gem suddenly began to glow a bright blue. Derek glared at it. Claire's eyes moved to him. She knew what the gem was and what it meant if it began to glow. She slowly rose from the bed, her hand still touching his with the gem. She took it from his hand and took the two ends of the chains and wrapped it around his neck, attaching it behind his neck. Derek glared at her, confused as she placed the necklace on him. Claire's hands then traced from the back of his neck and down to his stubble on his cheeks and chin. Derek felt his alpha instinct slowly disappear as he felt her soft touch.

"Keep it," Claire whispered to him. He looked at her.

"Why?" He whispered back, slightly dazed with her lust.

"Because you love me," she said.

Derek and her met eyes for a moment. He wasn't going to deny something he knew was true. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close against his chest. She could feel his heart as it beat against her. There faces met ever so closer as Derek quickly kissed her hard. She kissed him back. The two feeling the lust and passion between them. As the kissing began to intensify, the glow of the gem got brighter. It was all a matter of truth. And the truth of Claire and Derek, was love. Because he loves her.


	22. Black Wolf & New Star Player

**Before reading, view the wolf trailer for part 2: post/92459015779/part-2-is-the-ultimate-test-for-mia-claire-lance**

It's been a week since the death of Peter's alpha rampage. It all seemed calm but in reality nothing has changed.

Mia sat on the benches as she watched her team mates in practice. It was pathetic to think that these guys were really considered "good" lacrosse players. With another hit and another fail, Mia rolled her eyes. She noticed a few things different. Stiles was getting better, Scott stronger and no Jackson. Where was Jackson? It seemed odd for him not to show up for practice. Any chance he got to possibly make Scott look bad, he took. In the thought, she felt her gut slightly turn. She had an idea where he was and what had happened to him.

"Alright team! Let's bring it in," coach Finstock called out. Mia rose and headed over to them. "Alright guys, and lady, I thought I should share with you a little something..."

Mia's mind froze as her nose caught a sense of something odd. She looked over at Scott who had the same reaction she did. The two soon turned and followed the scent to a tan boy with black hair and a smile on his face. Mia glared at him as his eyes were on her. He gave her a wink and rubbed his hands together. Mia looked at his clothing. He wore a red and white stripped t-shirt with a blue coat and light brown jeans. It was a goofy outfit but it suited him.

"McCall! Thompson! Pay attention!" Finstock snapped. Mia and Scott quickly snapped out of it and turned to him. "Now, we got the exchange student in and from what I hear he's an amazing lacrosse player. So I want you guys to welcome him in as one of our own."

The coach soon turned around and gave out a whistle to the side. Mia, Scott, Stiles and the rest of the team turned to see who the new team mate was. The boy turned to them and began to head over. Mia looked him up and down. He had long light brown hair that hit his shoulders and a stubble filled face with brown eyes and a handsome bone structure. He was muscular and tall, he really was something a lot of girls would go crazy for. Something about his scent had Mia and Scott on edge. He wasn't human and neither was the peculiar boy on the bleachers.

"This here is Blake Tunney. A champion athlete and a straight A student," the coach smiled as he slammed his hand against the boys back. The boy gave a smirk and waved slightly at everyone. "Okay! Now let's see what this guy can do! Stilinski! You and Tunney, let's go!" he yelled before blowing the whistle.

Stiles gulped back as he stepped out on the field and placed his helmet on. Blake followed his lead and did the same before meeting him on the field. The two stood there, each on opposites side's of the field. Blake twirled his crosse as he locked eyes with Stiles who stood in the goal. Blake leaned his crosse down and picked up the ball. He glimpsed up at Stiles, that's when he saw the eyes. They began to glow a light blue, similar to what he had seen on Derek. Another werewolf? As Stiles zoned out, Blake sprinted across the field and chucked the ball. It flew and hit the edge of Stiles arm as it bounced off firmly and landed in the goal. Stiles flew back and fell. The team cheered and found themselves fascinated and happy to have the new guy around. All except for Mia and Scott who remained still and quiet.

"Is he a…?" Scott said before slowly zoning out.

"Yeah, he is," Mia said, bitting her lip.

It wasn't long before practice ended. Stiles shared with Scott and Mia what he saw in the new star player and both of them were worried. Mia could tell he wasn't a new werewolf. His scent was older. As if he had been a werewolf for a while. As Stiles ranted away about his shock and disbelief and Scott talking about his theories, Mia was more concerned about the one boy with the odd scent that sat himself on the bleachers and watched the practice. As her mind drifted, she looked up to see Blake and the other boy standing there in the parking lot by Stiles jeep. She stopped dead in her tracks and placed a hand out to stop the two boys.

"What the hell are they doing by my jeep?" Stiles asked, confused. Mia gulped back.

"Do you think Derek had something to do with them being here?" Scott asked. Mia sighed.

"Only one way to find out," she said before storming over to the jeep. Scott and Stiles shared a look before racing after her. The two boys by the jeep rose up and looked at them as they got closer.

"Took you long enough," Blake said, raising his eyebrow. Mia stopped dead in her tracks as she got to them and gave them both a look. Stiles and Scott came up behind her.

"Any reason you guys are hanging around Stiles jeep?" Mia asked, crossing her arms and giving off some attitude. Blake and the boy gave each other a look.

"Any reason for the rudeness? We're just trying to help," The tan boy said. Mia, Scott and Stiles looked at them, confused.

"Help?" Mia asked. The two looked at each other and turned back with a smile.

"Come on, you guys really don't know anything about it?" Blake asked. The three's face grew more confused. The tan boy shook his head and rolled his eyes. "We we're sent here to protect you guys."

"Protect us from what?" Mia asked.

"Who sent you?" Scott asked. The two boys sighed and rubbed the back of their heads.

"Eloah sent us. The leader of the angel's?" Blake questioned.

"Or God, I guess you can say," the tan boy chuckled. Mia raised her eyebrow.

"For what? What are you protecting us from?" Stiles asked.

"Anything that comes you're way. Guess you can say we're our own pack," The tan boy laughed, showing a smile of perfectly white teeth.

"We don't need a pack," Scott shot back. Blake shook his head.

"I used to say that too. You don't trust your own kind do you? That's cool man, I didn't either. I still don't fully trust them. But just because you don't trust the others, you can trust me. Because in the end when the Grimes, Argents and all the angels come after you, you'll need a pack," Blake said, growing a half grin. Scott froze for a moment in thought as he recounted the words from the new face.

"A lone wolf isn't always safe," the tan boy jumped in. Scott stood there. Mia and Stiles turned to him as if they were waiting for his approval. Scott bit his lip and sighed.

"Fine. Our own pack," Scott said. Blake and the other boy smiled.

"My names Thomas by the way," the tan boy said, placing his hands in his pockets.

"What are you exactly? You don't smell like a werewolf," Scott stated. Mia glared at the boy, waiting for his answer.

"It's because I'm not," Thomas said. He looked at them and rubbed his chin. "I'm a wolf." Mia's eyes widened. She had never actually met another wolf apart from her parents. "A black wolf, to be more specific."

"Well this should be fun," Stiles said, with a sigh and a smile. He looked at the awkward glare between the others. "Right?"

Under the sunset of an ever so daring night to come, skin on skin became soft and moist with the glimmer and excitement of the full moon to come. The firm grip on the sheets resulted from the sensation of the lust and touch from a firm hand and soft lips. Every firm thrust had Claire's moans grow harder. Derek did his best not to go over board. The full moon was close and he was unpredictable. As he grazed his hand from her knee down to her hip than up to her breast, his wolf instinct kicked in causing his eyes to turn red. Derek quickly stopped himself and pulled himself out and off of her before sitting on the edge of the bed. Claire rose up, following his lead as she wrapped her arms around his chest and kissed his neck. She then rested her head on his shoulder and released a sigh as the two sat in front of the window on her bed.

"I'm sorry," Derek whispered, his breath still heavy from the sex. He turned to her, their faces close. "I don't know if it's such a good idea to do this on the nights of a full moon," Derek said to her, looking from her lips to her eyes.

"It's fine. I agree," Claire said. The two gave it a moment before Derek leaned in and kissed her. Just then her phone began to buzz. She turned her head and leaned over to get it. Derek sighed and rose from the bed before getting dressed. "Hello? Jesus Stiles, calm down? Alright, alright. I'll meet you guys there." She hung up the phone and peeked over at Derek who ignored what he heard. "What is your plan exactly?" Derek turned and gave her a look.

"I already told you what I have to do Claire," Derek said. Claire looked down at the phone in her hand.

"I know it's just….. You never told me who," Claire said. finished putting on his jeans and turned to her. He placed his shirt down on the bed and leaned down to her. He grabbed her chin and gave her a firm kiss. He pulled away and kept his forehead against hers.

"I didn't tell you, because the last thing I want is for you to worry. I'm the alpha and I need a pack. I already told you I wouldn't pick someone who didn't want the bite and I won't. I promise," Derek said, firmly trying to comfort her.

Claire looked at him and smiled. He kissed her on the forehead and put his shirt and leather jacket on before heading out. Claire glared at the door in silence as she pondered over everything she and Derek had become. They certainly were a couple now but was there any trust? Claire so badly wanted to trust him but with his new Alpha and pack instinct, it worried her. Her main concern was who he would turn. Who would he bite and what will become of them? Claire quickly shook it off and headed to her dresser for some clothes.

By the Beacon Hill's waterfall, Stiles, Mia, and Scott stood there waiting for the people they had called. Claire, Allison, Kelly and Lance were on that list. About a week ago, Scott, Mia and Stiles confessed to Kelly and Lance about everything they had gone through. Apart from Lance's family destiny, he was all for helping them even though he had to keep it a secret from his parents. Mia wasn't sure how committed he was but she did know that he would never fall into his family's tradition.

"Where the hell are they? They should be here by now!" Scott said, panicked and morally out of it.

"Relax, they will be here soon," Mia said, putting her hand up and rolling her eyes. Stiles glimpsed over and broke from his lean against his jeep to see Lance's 72' chevy coming down the dirt road. As it parked itself next to Stiles jeep, Kelly, Allison and Lance emerged from the vehicle.

"Mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Kelly asked as she slammed the car door closed and rolled her eyes. Allison went to Scott and gave him a hug and kiss. The two had been sneaking around for awhile. Ever since Allison's dad decided to be the complete opposite of friendly, the usual.

"Stiles seemed worried, what happened?" Allison questioned. Mia sighed.

"There is Claire," Mia said as the Mercedes appeared around the corner and parked behind the two old teenagers cars. Claire came out and closed her door before walking over to the group.

"This better be good if you're calling us all out into the middle of the woods right before the full moon," Claire said, sighing and crossing her arms.

"Oh trust me, this is good. In fact it's just brilliant, okay?" Stiles said, his voice with excitement and sarcasm. Claire rolled her eyes and leaned right.

"So what's going on?" Kelly asked. Scott, Stiles and Mia shared a look.

"We may have somewhat of an issue," Mia sighed. Claire gave a look.

"What kind of an issue?" Allison asked.

"Today at practice the coach announced a new player. Stiles saw his eyes glow a bright blue," Scott stated.

"Kind of like how Derek's did, y'know before he became the big bad alpha," Stiles said as he gave a nod and a sarcastic smirk. Claire rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"Okay, get on with it," Claire snapped.

"We were heading back to Stiles jeep when the new player and another guy we saw earlier sitting on the bleachers was waiting for us. When we spoke with them they said they were sent here to protect us, by Eloah," Mia stated, looking firmly at Claire. Claire's annoyance disappeared and slowly turned to curiosity.

"You said they were supernaturals, right?" Claire asked. They nodded. "Are they both werewolves?"

"No, the other ones a wolf, a black one," Mia stated. Claire's eyes rose.

"I thought wolves were close to extinction?" Kelly asked. Mia shrugged. "So if they are so rare it's kind of hard to find two in one place. That doesn't seem like a coincidence."

"Because it's not," Lance said. They all turned to him. "You said Eloah sent them here to protect you. From what Claire has told us in he past, Eloah sets things in motion and likes to step back and watch what happens next. He tests people and he enjoys it when there is pain."

"What are you saying?" Allison asked.

"Come on, Eloah just happens to send a werewolf and a wolf here to protect Mia, Scott and Stiles who happen to be friends with Claire, a person he wants to continue on her relationship with Derek, a werewolf that in the angelic world is completely against who they are. He sent them here to see how we can handle it. He has something else planned we just don't know what yet. He's _God_, remember? He knows what's to come. He probably sent them here because he knows what's coming too Beacon Hills and he wants to see how werewolves, wolves, vampires, angels, Argents and Grimm's can work together. It's all research for him to gather up and see if we can handle the tests at the end," Lance stated. They all remained quiet for a moment in thought. Claire knew he was right. Eloah had a reason for sending them here and she knew it was a test of faith and risk.

"I think for now, we keep this between us and before we go running off possibly trying to hurt the two new supernaturals, we need to look into this further," Scott stated, firmly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"If Eloah recruited these two, and they are young teenagers like you guys, it means he picked them off the street. He studied them and got to know who they are and what they are but as far as their concerned, they know nothing about his plan. I agree, play it safe and I will look into it as much as possible but remember, they know as much as you do," Claire informed, giving Scott a firm look. Scott nodded. "Okay. Call me if you get anything else and I'll meet up with you guys later."

Mia sat there and watched as Claire headed off to her car. She could tell she was upset and angry with Eloah's recruitment's. As they all watched Claire's headlights go on and her car speed out of the lot, they all turned to face one another. Silence and confusion began to fill the air around them. Mia rose and placed her hands on her hips. She knew what she was going to say, it was just a matter of what the others would react to it.

"I don't think Eloah trusts Claire anymore," Mia began. They all turned to her and their faces turned to confusion.

"What do you mean he doesn't trust her?" Allison asked. Mia bit her lip.

"He doesn't trust her. Why else would he send in people to protect us? Derek turns alpha. Claire's one order from Eloah was to kill the alpha of Beacon Hills. You and I both know that Claire wouldn't. Whether she admits it or not, I think she's in love with him. Eloah cares about one thing, his order and his power. If he can't get Claire to kill Derek, he'll get someone else too," Mia paused and looked at everyone's reactions. "Eloah, when he gets the chance, will have Thomas and Blake attempt to take down Derek. Kill him. And in return, Claire will learn a fatal lesson in the worst way. He will make her regret it," Mia said.

"That's crazy!" Kelly said in disbelief.

"No. No it makes sense," Scott jumped in. "One thing I know is that Eloah likes to play games. And he is smart. He knows how to play around with shit and he knows how to make someone pay," Scott paused and looked at them, heading to the middle of the circle. "So here is what we do. Claire said Blake and Thomas had no idea of what Eloah has planned out, so we act first and we make it in a way they can't trust him but trust us more. We convince him somehow, that killing is not what we do. Apart from Derek being the new alpha, we have to stick together. We are our own pack and we need to stand up against Eloah before he takes away everything we trust and believe in. Every single one of us has a huge order of our own. Keep Claire safe and make sure Blake and Thomas don't turn on us."

"So here it starts then," Lance sighed, agreeing to what Scott had to say.

"Let's do it," Allison jumped in.

"We make Blake and Thomas one of our own," Stiles said. Scott looked at him and nodded.

"I don't want to make any mistakes. We all stay low and we all look out for each other," Scott ranted again.

"Like a pack," Mia said. They all looked at her. Scott nodded.

"Like a pack."


	23. Missing

Sitting in Stiles jeep wasn't exactly the first thing Mia had planned for the day. Not sure why she was here and not exactly sure why Stiles had dragged her all the way to the hospital. He was panicked and seemed out of it but he never gave her a reason why that was. Suddenly, a bang on the side door had Mia jump. She turned to see Scott.

"Jesus Christ," she mumbled before opening the rickety door. "What the hell Scott?"

"Sorry," Scott said before climbing into the back of the vehicle, shoving Mia closer and closer to the dash board.

"Mind telling what the hell is going on?" Mia asked, rolling her eyes.

"Lydia is missing," Scott informed, getting comfortable in the back. Mia sharply turned and looked at him.

"She's what?" Mia asked. Stiles than hoped into the jeep carrying a hospital robe and holding it out to Mia and Scott. They both gave a look.

"It's not gonna smell itself?" Stiles said. Mia rolled her eyes and snatched the robe from his hand before smelling it. Her eyes turned a bright blue and she peeked out the window.

"Drive," she said. Stiles and Scott shared a look before Allison popped up by the car. Scott jumped and gulped back.

"What's wrong?" Mia asked, sensing her off attitude.

"My dad and two parties just left in their SUV's," Allison said.

"A search party," Scott said, turning to them.

"That means their looking for Lydia," Stiles jumped in.

"We better get to her first," Mia mumbled. "Get in."

It wasn't long before Mia and Scott traced the scent from the robe to the middle of the woods. And what did they find in the middle of the woods? The old Hale house. Mia rolled her eyes. She hadn't been back since the incident with Derek becoming the new alpha. Since then she's been living at the school. She was smart and sneaky enough to do it. The sense from the house gave her the creeps now. She glimpsed around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"You sure she came here?" Stiles asked.

"It's where her sent ends," Mia stated with a shrug. Stiles gulped back and walked on.

"What if Lydia came here looking for Derek. For an alpha, is that an instinct?" Allison asked.

"We're stronger in packs," Scott stated. Mia bit her lip and turned to him.

"That would make sense but, I just don't think that's what it is," Mia sighed. Allison gave a look.

"What do you mean?" Allison asked. Mia said nothing and continued to observe the house.

"Mia doesn't think Lydia is a werewolf. She thinks her body rejected the bite," Scott stated. Allison turned and glared at Mia. Watching her follow her instincts.

"Hey look at this," Stiles said from behind them. Allison and Mia turned and walked up closer. Allison leaned down by Stiles as he traced a wire on the ground. Mia gave it a glare. Stiles slowly pulled it up.

"Wait don't!" Mia yelled. Suddenly, Scott was up in the air and tangled in a heavy wire that had him hang upside down by his leg. Mia turned and rolled her eyes.

"Oh shit," Stiles mumbled. Mia shook her head and headed over to help him. Allison and Stiles headed to them.

"Wait! Someone's coming. Hide!" Scott yelled out to them.

Stiles quickly yanked Allison and Mia back and dragged them to safety. As they dashed behind a tree and sat quietly, Mia peeked her head out to see Chris Argent and his friends slowly walking up to him. She could see the look of disappointment in them as they saw it was only Scott. She sort of felt bad for Chris. It seemed to her like he always got the shit end of the deal. As she sat there, her nose began to pick up another scent. Her eyes grew a bright blue and she snarled under her breath. Stiles and Allison gave her a look.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"Two idiots following Angelic orders," Mia said, rolling her eyes.

In that second, a werewolf formed Blake and a black oversized wolf showed up on the scene. They stood their ground beside Scott. Oddly enough, they didn't seem to be attempting to harm Chris, just warning him. In that instant, Mia leaped out from behind the trees and turned into her white wolf. She stepped between Blake and Thomas and Chris. She gave them a growl. Chris sighed and brought out his gun, ready to shoot. Scott's look turned to panic. Allison and Stiles ran out from the trees before seeing a large bright light. It was almost blinding. All of them turned their faces and attempted to block out the light. As the light disappeared, a figure began to appear. A woman. Claire. She stepped forward and looked around at the situation. She turned to Chris and shook her head.

"Come on. Still trying to harm teenagers? Have you not learned your lesson?" Claire said, crossing her arms and making a firm stand. Chris shot her a look, angry and saddened. "Blake, Thomas, cut it out." Blake and Thomas quickly turned back to their human form. Thomas, naked and oddly fine with his nudity. He walked over and stood beside Claire on one side and Blake headed to the other side.

"Is this what you've decided to do now? An ally for the werewolves?" Chris asked. Claire looked down. Chris watched her closely. "I should have figured you and Derek would take it further. So what does that mean for us then?"

"Just leave the young ones alone. Do your job," Claire said. Chris bit his lip. He walked over and grabbed Allison before slowly turning back.

"I'll do my job as long as your teenage mutants stay away from my daughter," Chris said. He gulped back and glared at Claire for a moment before heading off. Claire bit the inside of her cheeks as Blake turned and cut Scott out of the trap.

"What the hell was all of that!?" Scott asked, annoyed and angry. Claire turned.

"We we're trying to help you! Some thanks would be nice!" Blake snapped.

"And why the hell are you working with them now?" Scott asked, changing the subject and turning his attention to Claire.

"Now is not the time to discuss this, we have to find Lydia, now," Claire snapped. Scott gulped back.

"What about Derek? I know you know what he's doing right now. He's recruiting for his pack isn't he?" Mia asked. Claire remained silent.

"Thomas, Blake. Let's go," Claire said, ignoring Mia. Scott, Stiles and Mia watched as Blake, Thomas and Claire headed off into the darkness once again. Nobody was safe anymore. Things weren't what they seemed.

The next day, Kelly sat quietly in biology. She chewed at the end of her pen as she looked over her homework. She was usually good at bio but something was distracting her. It was probably the nightmares. Last night when she hung from the ceiling in the basement, sleeping, she began to replay what happened in Mexico. It didn't help that the massacre of the small town was played on the news this morning. It was a bit late but it shocked her to see something like that being played in the States almost six weeks after it happened. Finally she raised her eyes from all the words on the page and looked up to see Thomas and Blake sitting at the front, staring at her. She looked behind her but there was no one beside her. Just then, Scott and Stiles walked into the room. They saw the situation and quickly bolted to Kelly and sat with her.

"What the hell is that about?" Stiles asked. Kelly said nothing and watched as they slowly turned back to the front. She was grateful to at least have Stiles and Scott in her class. Before them, she was alone. Scott wen to open his mount before hearing the whispers from Blake.

"She has a mark of death Scott. Red eyes are going to take her dead life away from her," Blake whispered. Scott's eyes widened. He slowly turned back to look at Kelly as she played with her lips and slammed the end of her pen against her notebook. He gulped back. Stiles watched him. He tugged on his shoulder and yanked him down to his level on the bench.

"What is it?" Stiles asked. Scott gulped back. He glimpsed back at Blake who was glaring at Scott front he corner of his eyes. Just then the teacher walked in. Scott quickly sat down and opened his book. Stiles continued to watch him but said nothing. Scott's eyes kept glimpsing over at Kelly. He began to wonder what the meant exactly. Mark of death?

After biology was finished, Kelly headed to her locker through the busy hallways. It was the same old routine that bored Kelly each and every day. Her life seemed like a broken record that was really starting to piss her off. She placed her books in her locker and went to grab her chemistry books before stopping herself. An odd noise began to spread through the far end of the hallway. It got louder and louder until finally, like a gust of wind, hit her. She fell to the ground covering her ears as the ringing continued. She let out a blood curdling scream. Everyone else in the hallways glared over. Coming around the corner was Mia and Allison. They were sharing laughs before seeing what was happening. Mia's eyes widened and she quickly jolted to her, Allison followed her lead.

"Kelly!" Mia yelled, keeping her hand on Kelly's back as she threw herself forward screaming of agony.

Kelly kept her head down, feeling her heart race and her ears pop. She slowly looked up to see the hallways slowly decaying to a dessert village. The students that were around her, weren't there. But something else stood around her. Mexican villagers stood around her. Some shrivelled up like raisons as if they had been sucked dry. The others had blood running down their neck. As she followed the lines, her eyes ready to burst with tears and what was left of her heart beating through her chest, she came across the one thing that made her snap. A child, missing a chunk out of his neck. He looked at her, crying and suddenly let out a scream. Kelly let out another scream that had all the students around her cover their own ears.

"Leave me alone!" Kelly yelled before dashing through the crowd and towards the front door.

Mia glared. She looked over to now see Stiles, Scott and Allison standing there She glimpsed at the confused crowd to see Jackson and Danny, two people she hadn't seen in a while. As her eyes continued down the line she came across Thomas and Blake who looked slightly sickened by what they had seen. Mia gulped back. This wasn't happening. Then, something really caught her eye in the crowd. A boy stood by the end of the group. Tall, lanky, cute but odd. Who the hell was he? As everyone glared in the direction Kelly ran, he had his eyes on her. Why? Mia quickly snapped out of her wonder and turned to Allison, Scott and Stiles.

"I'll go find Kelly. You guys go to Chemistry," Mia said before running in Kelly's direction.

Mia came outside and looked around. She felt her wolf heart and brain slowly beat faster then ever. She was worried. Kelly experienced something that scared the shit out of her. Mia had to find out what that was. She raced down the street, picking up a scent. As the scent got stronger, she got more worried. It was blood. But… it came from the woods? Mia quickly ran into the woods. Feeling the leaves slowly fly up as she lifted her foot off the ground. Every step was light and flawless. Coming around one of the trees, she smelt the blood again. She turned and raced to that direction. Appearing in front of Mia was Kelly, slopped over something large and furry. Mia slowly crept closer and glimpsed down to see Kelly's vampire teeth deep inside a grizzly bears neck. Mia covered her mouth as Kelly raised her head. She had large fangs, larger than Mia had ever seen even on an alpha. Her eyes turned fully black, no pupil or any sign of humanity. Her skin seemed to have become some sort of leathery texture and her veins seemed to have popped out slightly from her body.

With Kelly's rise of her head, she let out a gut wrenching hiss that gave chills down Mia's spine. Mia stepped back and slowly stumbled to the ground and pressed her back up against a tree behind her. Kelly crawled towards her until she was on top of Mia. Mia kept her head back and closed her eyes, terrified of what Kelly might do to her. Kelly came close to her face, breathing heavily before blood dripped from her open mouth, down onto Mia's arm. Kelly looked down on it and licked the blood off. Mia began to shake, more scared then ever. Kelly then traced her whole body with her eyes, as if she was looking for the best vein to dig her fangs into. It wasn't long before she found one. She opened her mouth wide and went to take a bite.

In a vehicle, ninety-three miles from Beacon Hills on an empty highway, sat a man of kings. Eloah sat there reading the bible like he has a hundred times before. Feeling his son's constant look of confusion and annoyance. Eloah sighed and adjusted himself in his seat, keeping his eyes down on the book.

"Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to speak your mind?" Eloah asked, irritated. His son leaned forward.

"I just don't understand where you are taking me," he said in his British accent. Eloah looked up and closed the bible after marking his spot.

"I'm taking you to Beacon Hills," Eloah said to him, firmly.

"Yes but why? I could care less about a couple of werewolves running around in a shitty little town," he replied. Eloah shook his head.

"You should."

"And why is that?"

"Because Sam the moment I've been waiting for is finally in motion. This time, it took no convincing which means, it's pure and real and that means it will work," Eloah said. Sam glared down at the ground, gulping back as he listened to his fathers words.

"Claire and the werewolf?" he asked. Eloah nodded. "A lot can change in a matter of days."

"And a lot can stay the same," Eloah shot back. Sam bit his lip and played with his hands. "I'm sending you there to make sure things do not get fucked up. It's all a matter of what I foresee and if we make this right, I'll be seeing a lot more." Sam leaned back in his seat as Eloah opened the bible once more. It was all a matter of what it really was between Claire and Derek. A matter of what they truly felt.

Meanwhile, in the woods at night, Thomas was racing through, searching for the missing girl of Beacon Hills. He had been following the scent for some time and he was positive he was on the right track. He quickly sunk down and changed into his wolf form as he traced and dashed through the yellow and brown leaves underneath him. He knew he was close and his goal was to make sure she was safe and sound. From tree to tree, rock to rock, leaf to lead, the scent got stronger. Soon enough, he came to a river bank. He glimpsed to the other side to see a strawberry blonde girl drinking from the river with her hands. Her hair was messy and full of leaves and dirt. She was naked but she didn't seem to mind. As Thomas stood on the other side, he slowly turned back to his human form. He watched her carefully and slowly jumped from rock to rock that stood out from the water. He stepped down on the other side close to her. Lydia let out a jolt and went to run. Thomas quickly put his hands up in defeat. He stood far from her to not panic her too much.

"Whoa, whoa. It's okay, I'm here to help you. Lydia is it? Everyone's been looking for you. I'm gonna take you home, okay?" Thomas said.

Lydia gulped back. She slowly looked down his body to see he was naked. She quickly looked down at herself and gulped back. Thomas let out a giggle as he watched her. His giggle went away as he sensed the spill of blood. In his ear, he heard the sound of sirens and the motion of police lights. He turned back to her quickly.

"Okay Lydia? I'm going to walk you closer to the police until we see lights. I want you to go towards them and then I have to leave you," Thomas said, talking to her like a child. Lydia slowly nodded.

Thomas sighed, this wasn't exactly what he had planned. He lightly touched her arm and brought her to where she had to be. He watched her as she headed over to the police lights. He smiled. Something about her had the butterflies in his stomach flutter. If he was lucky enough, maybe she would remember him. Her shook it off and turned to his wolf form before sprinting into the woods and searching for the blood source. It wasn't long before he found it. By the Beacon Hills water fall, was a pool of blood. Thomas traced it to look up at the string that was left behind. He turned to his human form. He could smell the blood clearly. It was a werewolf.

"Argents," a voice said from behind him. Thomas turned to see a pale man, tall and muscular with dark hair and blue eyes with firm eyebrows. Beside him appeared a confused and slightly dazed Scott. Thomas turned and bit his lip. "So you're Thomas. The second wolf." Thomas nodded.

"I'm guessing you're Derek then?" Thomas asked. The man nodded. Thomas glimpsed back at the blood.

"Claire said the Argents were the main thing to protect Scott from. I just didn't see the extent," Thomas said. Derek watched the boy, slightly lost. "I sort of figured that Claire's old relationship with Chris would have been beneficial with you guys."

"Her relationship with Chris has made it worse. If anything, I'm the first werwolf on Chris' list," Derek said firmly. Thomas turned to Derek and gave him a look.

"If your life is so highly at risk, why stay with her?" Thomas said. He glimpsed back at Scott. "Same for you? If it's such a risk for you guys, stay away from Allison, stay away from Claire. His daughter and his first love. You guys are just asking for this?" Derek bit his lip and look down. Scott gave a look and rose from his seat.

"If you loved someone, could you just give them up?" Scott asked. Thomas glared, not sure how to answer.

"If it meant I'd have her, I'd die for it," Derek said, keeping his gaze away. Thomas bit his lip and sighed as he turned back to the blood.

"How do we do this then? How do we defeat the Argents?" Thomas asked, his eyes remaining on the blood.

"We create a pack," Derek said. Thomas turned to him and bit his lip. It's always about the pack. Always. The Argents have declared war, and with the new addition, Thomas, Scott, Derek and all the others knew, it wasn't going to be a friendly war. Now was time, because there is no room for an omega.


	24. Dazed Reality

Sitting on a barrel in a warehouse a few miles from town, Claire began to ponder on what Derek had told her about the Argents speech. One thing disturbed her the most, Chris' father was in town and he was pissed. She didn't blame him for being angry either. Peter killed his daughter and in the Argent family, the woman are the strong ones, they are the leaders.

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?" Derek asked, coming up to her. Claire looked up at him.

"There's nothing else to think about," Claire replied. Derek bit his lip and walked off into the shadow, still listening and staying in their conversation. "You don't understand Derek. Chris' father being here is just going to cause nothing but trouble. For Scott, for you, for Allison, Stiles, all of us. Including whatever teenage pack you have planned," Claire stated, rolling her eyes at the end. Derek sighed and looked down. Before he could open his mouth, the sound of a panicked boys voice was spread across the warehouse.

"Derek! Derek!" the boy screamed. Claire rose to look at him. Derek kept his back faced towards the panicked teenage boy. He was tall and lanky but was quit cute. He stopped and glared at Claire.

"What's wrong Isaac?" Derek asked. Claire turned to look at Derek too see the glow of two red eyes, glimmer in the moon.

"My dad, I think he's dead," Isaac said. Derek emerged from the darkness, his face slightly worried and a little shocked. Claire glared. She put two in two together. Isaac was the first member of his pack.

"What did you do?" Derek asked, firmly. Isaac looked down at the ground.

"That's the thing, it wasn't me," Isaac said, the look of a troubled young boy growing inside him.

~ The Next Day ~

The next day at school, Thomas wondered the hallways by himself. The constant looks he got for his goofy clothing and new kid aura. He didn't care though. In his opinion, these kids were nobodies and if they knew what he could do and who he was exactly, they wouldn't be messing with him. But at the same time, he was happy people treated him like a regular high school student. It made him feel less so like a freak of nature. As he wondered off in thought, he looked up to see the strawberry blonde Lydia and Scott's secret werewolf killing girlfriend, Allison at their lockers. His eyes fixed on Lydia. She just didn't seem like the fragile girl he had seen in the woods. As he glared, Allison turned her head to see the new kid. She gave an awkward smile and waved. Thomas quickly snapped out of it and grew a great big smile before heading towards them.

"Hey!" Thomas said. Allison turned and her smile grew slightly.

"Hi Thomas," Allison said. She turned to see Lydia finishing up her lip gloss and turned to face Thomas. Her look turned from careless to slight shock. She glared at Thomas awkwardly. Allison gave a look. "Oh Thomas this is-"

"Lydia," he replied, his eyes locked on her. Lydia gave a look.

"H-how did you know my name?" Lydia asked. Thomas shrugged.

"Lucky guess I suppose," Thomas said. Allison gave another look before shaking her head slightly. Before she could say anything else, she saw a slightly worried Lance come up to them.

"Lance-" Allison was cut off.

"We need to talk, privately," Lance said. Allison bit her lip and nodded. She gave the two odd glaring people a final look before following Lance off down a separate hallway.

"Lance what's wrong, you're completely shaky?" Allison said, looking him up and down.

"A night ago, Kelly came to my house. She was covered in blood and crying. I asked her what happened but she didn't say anything, she just mumbled and the words she did say, they weren't even English. I think they were Spanish?" Lance said, feeling like he was slowly falling out of breath.

"Lance, calm down, it's okay. Now what happened next?" Allison asked, putting a soothing touch on Lance's arms.

"S-She just started freaking out. I thought maybe she had killed an animal or something but then….. She finally made a clear word from her mouth. _I killed her_. I had to stop again and I asked her who she killed and then," Lance gulped back and looked down. "She said the white wolf. Mia." Allison froze, shocked and slightly confused.

"K-kelly killed Mia?" Allison asked. Lance just gave her a look. "B-but that can't be?"

"I said the same thing. Then this morning I saw Stiles' dad speaking to the principle. I did what I could to ease drop. They said that Kelly's father had called the police and filed a missing persons report on Kelly. And then apparently someone had also called in that Mia hadn't been at school and that she was missing too," Lance informed. Allison bit her lip and thought for a moment.

"We need to get to Scott. He can help us find them," Allison stated. Lance nodded and the two headed off down the hallways.

At lacrosse practice, Blake was running late. He rushed across the field and slammed down next to Stiles and Scott as he quickly padded himself up and let out a sigh of relief. Scott was off and his focus was on the players gathered around him. Stiles on the other hand was slightly focused on the unusually late Blake. Blake turned and looked at Stiles and gave a look.

"What?"

"You're never late. Never. Why are you late?" Stiles asked. Blake shrugged. "Come on. Don't be the big bad wolf. We're a pack remember?" Stiles said, condescending. Blake turned and grinned his teeth and let out a subtle growl.

"Don't piss me off Stiles. Remember, I'm a full blood werewolf. I'll take you down," Blake said giving a slight smirk.

"Will both of you shut up already? We've got other things to worry about," Scott said.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked.

"You don't smell him?" Stiles questioned. Blake turned and looked out to the crowd of his teammates and began to focus in. He smelt it. Another werewolf was in the mix.

"What the hell?" Blake mumbled.

"Who is it?" Scott asked. Blake began to focus harder.

"I can't tell," he replied. Stiles quickly paused for a moment and looked over as a cocky and smug looking Jackson made his way over to the group.

"Hey retards," he began as he strapped on his gloves.

"Where the hell have you been for the past few days?" Scott asked. Jackson shrugged.

"None of your business," Jackson replied giving him his usual asshole smirk. Jackson stopped and looked around.

"You guys hear about Mia and Kelly?" Jackson asked. Stiles, Scott and Blake froze as they glared at Jackson.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked. Jackson shot a look.

"The Sheriff's have officially declared two missing persons reports. Nobody has seen Kelly or Mia in the past two days. Not a word from either. Wow, so much for best friends," Jackson said, rolling his eyes and heading off to the rest of the team. The three froze, shocked and embarrassed that they hadn't noticed.

"Two days… We haven't noticed a thing," Stiles said.

"Look I can't believe we didn't notice either but right now, we need to find this werewolf. Then, we look for Mia and Kelly. There is no way they had just disappeared. It can't possibly of happened out of nowhere," Scott said, firming his words. Stiles gulped back. He wanted to find Mia and Kelly, that was more important to him. Blake sighed and nodded.

"Let's find this new werewolf then," Blake said before rising up and heading out to the field.

"Line it up!" The coach yelled.

The team began to part. Scott was on goal and the rest lined up with their sports gear in check in order to race their way across the field. The first person came and Scott raced out of goal and tackled him down. Blake watched closely. He stood on the side lines and began to sniff the air. As the intensity increased, the new werewolves smell became more powerful. Blake could tell the wolf was slightly curious as to why Scott was taking down every player that came close to the goal. Blake giggled as the coach gave him shit. It was entertaining.

"Coach, my shoulders hurting. Imma - imma sit this one out," Jackson said, his face confused as he moved to the benches.

Jackson took a seat. Blake gave a look and sat down next to him and took a whiff of the air around Jackson. Nope, wasn't him. As Blake's attention turned back to the line up, his scent and focus changed to one person. And he wasn't the only curious one. Scott's attention beamed from the goal as Stiles glared at the young teenage boy in front of him. It was him. He was the werewolf they had been looking for. With a quick blow of the whistle, the boy raced across the field. Scott quickly raced out from his goal once more. Blake rose and watched the two boys. In a quick impact, the two boys flew up in the air and collapsed down on the floor together, both shared a look, their eyes a bright yellow. Blake let out subtle growl before turning to see Stiles father and two more sheriffs making their way over to them. Blake's attention changed. What the hell was this about?

"His fathers dead and they think he was murdered?" Scott stated as all of them glared in the direction of the sheriffs and the young boy.

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asked. Scott shrugged. "They can lock him in a holding cell for twenty-four hours."

"What? Like over night?" Scott asked. Blake's eyes widened.

"During the full moon," Blake sighed, chewing at his bottom lip. "He's young. That means he has the urge to kill. That cell won't hold a werewolf."

"So what do we do?" Scott asked.

"We free the big bad wolf from the little red ridding hoods," Blake said before turning and walking off.

Blake wondered down the hall to his locker. He bit his lip in frustration trying to figure out a way to break out the new werewolf, Isaac Lahey. As he pondered on the implications, his ears caught onto something else. His eyes slowly moved over to a squeamish Lance and Allison. Both whispering to one another and clearly trying to figure something out. Blake closed his locker and pulled his bag's strap further onto his shoulder before finding a place to hide behind and zone into what they were saying. He gulped back and inched behind a corner.

"None of this makes sense though?" Allison said. Lance gulped back.

"I don't even know what to think of it. It all just seems to be some kind of nightmare and I don't think I can handle it," Lance replied, biting down on his lip. Allison placed a friendly hand on his arm.

"Look, we will find them. Mia is smart and strong, there is no way Kelly could have killed her. And if the book is right, Kelly only has one place to hide herself in," Allison stated.

"Yeah but how many caves do we have to look in to find her? There is no way we can do this Allison," Lance said.

"Yes we can. Don't say that. It's our friends. If it means just you and me go looking for them then so be it. I just need to know what happened to them. And I know you just want to know the truth as much as I do," Allison said. Lance had his gaze on the ground. His eyes slowly moved to her and nodded.

Behind the stone corner, Blake found himself curious himself about it all. His heart pounded and he grew a slight head ache. He had too many things running in his mind and he had too many tasks to fulfill. His first priority, not of his choice, was to protect and stay by Scott. Thomas was the one assigned to help Mia. He gulped back and sighed. In that moment he had remembered what Eloah had said too them. _If anything happens to any of them, I will kill and destroy everything you value most_. The words caused unbearable chills down his spine. The pain grew worse. Eloah had taken a person from each on of them as a warning.

Ember, the sweetest and most beautiful girl in the world, Blake's girlfriend. He had never had anything so wonderful in his life before. His mother died of cancer and his father died in a fight with another pack. Ember was his saving grace and Eloah had her locked up with him. It physically hurt him to think of it. Nothing was more important. His encouragement to keep them safe rose inside him. He quickly headed off down the hallway where he soon ran into Scott.

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere! Come on!" Scott yelled.

He grabbed Blake and the two raced down the hallway to the front door. They came out just in time to see Isaac taken away in the sheriffs vehicle. Blake gulped back and plagued his fave with anger and frustration. Scott closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head before turning back. Blake gave it a moment before he went to follow him back inside. Suddenly, the sound of a cars breaks rang through their ears. They both turned to see Derek in his sports chevy wearing sunglasses. Blake raised his eyebrow and gave a subtle shake of his head.

"Get in, both of you," Derek said. Blake gave a looked and turned to Scott.

"You serious? You did that! That was your fault!" Scott snapped.

"I know that, now get in the car and help me," Derek said, giving a more serious look.

"No, I'm thinking of calling a lawyer because he may have a better chance of getting him out of there before the full moon comes up!" Scott said, slowly descending down to Derek's vehicle.

"Not when they search the house," Derek sighed. Blake and Scott shared a look.

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is going to back up his story," Derek said. Blake thought for a moment.

"Motive. Isaac's got motive," Blake stated. Scott and Derek turned and looked at the boy.

"Motive? What kind of motive?" Scott asked, shocked.

"Let's just say Isaac and his father didn't have the best relationship," Blake sighed. Derek bit his lip. He knew exactly where he got that information.

"Claire tell you that?" Derek asked, frustrated. Blake gave a smirk. He could tell Derek was annoyed.

"Yeah she did. Must be hard to be dating a girl who doesn't trust you, huh?" Blake said. Derek bit his lip and opened the car door.

"Just get in," Derek mumbled. Blake smiled at Scott and climbed into the back seat.

The three arrived at the house. The sun was already going down and the house was dark. Scott got out of the car. As Blake went to rise Derek quickly shoved him back down. He shot a look in the rear view mirror then turned to face him. Blake rolled his eyes and waited for him to say something.

"I decided since you pissed me off you can sit in the car and wait for us to come out," Derek said, giving him a smirk. Blake sighed and rolled his eyes before slamming back down in the seat.

"Fine," Blake said.

"Good boy," Derek said, giving him a wink before heading outside of the car. Blake watched as they headed for the house. He began to regret saying anything to Derek that would piss him off.

Half an hour passed and the only thing that came out of the house was Derek. Blake gave a look and climbed into the passenger seat. Derek rushed to the car and quickly slammed the door. Blake gave him another look as he said nothing about the missing Scott. Blake rolled his eyes.

"You gonna tell me what the hell is going on?" Blake asked. "And where the hell is Scott?"

"Scott's staying at the house. Allison is meeting him there," Derek informed. Blake grew a confused face. "We are meeting Stiles at the sheriffs department. We got news that the Argents are planning on killing Isaac." Blake gulped back, taking it all in. Before he could say something his phone buzzed with a text message. "Who is it?" Derek asked as Blake fell silent while reading it.

"It's Claire. She said too meet Stiles at the sheriffs department and as soon as I'm done to head down to her place too…" Blake stopped himself, not wanting to speak to Derek about the angelic orders and problems they may have. Derek shot an evil glare.

"Too what?" Derek snapped. Blake gulped back. The two shared a look.

"E-Eloah is deciding the fate of everyone involved with Scott McCall and Claire Davis," Blake said. Derek quickly slammed on the breaks and shot a look.

"What does that mean?" Derek asked.

"I'm not allowed to discuss it in detail," Blake said. Derek squinted in anger.

"I don't care," Derek said. Blake began to feel the rage. "Blake, tell me right now or I will kill you right here and right now."

"I can't!"

"Why!?"

"Because if Eloah finds out he will kill my girlfriend and everyone that means something to me!" Blake snapped quickly. Derek froze for a moment, putting pieces together slowly.

"He's forcing you to do this…. Everything?" Derek said, his mind slowly dazing off into wonder. Blake felt his eyes reading to cry. He quickly grunted and stepped outside of the car before slamming it closed and running off into the woods. Derek quickly peeked out of his car. "Blake! Come back! Blake!" It was too late. Blake was too far gone. Derek sighed and sped off to meet up with Stiles.

In the woods, Blake raced through it all as if it were nothing. He didn't care how far he went, as long as he was gone. He felt his body reaching a limit as the full moons gaze flash down on him. He quickly fell to his knees and began to feel the roar come from his body as his nails grew, his teeth sharpened and his hair began to grow on every inch of his body. For some odd reason, this change was painful. He had never experience anything like it. His body ached and began to create an emotional beast inside him that he had never knew existed. All emotions began to stir inside him. Anger, despair, sadness, love, crumbling defeat. All of it came together to create a feeling he had never had before. A feeling he couldn't describe. His head quickly looked up at the moon and he let out a deep roaring thunder that rumbled through the trees. From the corner of his eye to the left, a huge white light began to appear. His attention turned to it, he stayed where he was. The beauty of the light suddenly brought him to a unconscious state. The bright light became nothing but a darkness.

From a dazed reality that seemed nothing more than a dream, Blake's eyes slowly opened. He found himself in cabin feeling type place. A nice cabin. He sat up on the couch he was laid upon and looked around curiously, watching every inch of the place from top to bottom. All log walls and one great big window that covered the whole wall, all the way up to the ceiling. Blake glared at it. He slowly rose and walked over to it. It was beautiful. The landscape was breath taking. His eyes followed the trees to the lights of Beacon Hills slightly off in the distance. His eyes then moved to the sun that slowly began to reveal itself off in the distance behind the beauty. He placed his hand up on the glass and leaned as he continued to watch.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A british man's voice began to appear. Blake jumped and turned to see a scruffy young man with a brown leather jacket, leather gloves that cut off but his knuckles and jeans that had a chain that dangled out from the belt hold to his pocket. "So you're Blake? My father really likes you." Blake watched him as he leaned over the kitchen counter and began to eat the grapes int he fruit bowl. Blake squinted.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Blake asked. the man quickly swallowed down his grapes and wiped his hands on his pants.

"My name is Sam or Yael, if you want to be Angelicly correct," he chuckled as he let out a hand. Blake looked at the man's hand and met with it and shook it. "I guess I mean. You know my dad right? Eloah? God? Yeah well that's my father."

"So what? You're like Jesus?" Blake asked. Sam let out a chuckle.

"Oh god no. My sister is Jesus actually," Sam said. Blake gave a look. "When the bible was made, people were rather sexist. Thought woman had no rights. He wasn't a man with a beard. No he was a woman with blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. The stories are completely fake but hey? Everyone's got to have imagination right?" Sam said. Blake looked down.

"I never read the bible," Blake replied. Sam looked at him.

"Yeah well my father is a self righteous prick and he made me read it. I mean, isn't that a tad bit vain? He praises this book which is way too big if you ask me and not to mention has nothing to do with who God and the angels actually are and makes all his people read it? Like a regular book? Too tell the truth I'd much rather read Twilight. At least when I read about his inaccurate portrayal of how vampires sparkle in the sunlight, I can have a good laugh," Sam laughed again thinking about it before heading back into the fridge. Blake said nothing for a moment.

"Uh, Sam is it? What exactly do you want from me? I don't mean to be rude but I have school in eight hours and I need to make sure my friends aren't wondering where I am," Blake said. Sam stopped and closed the fridge door before turning and forcing a smile.

"Look kid I'm not here to give you shit. I'm here to help you. And I defiantly need to get to Claire before the demons plan their next move," Sam said. Blake gave a look, confused.

"Demons?"

"Yeah? Wait, you don't know about them?" Sam asked. Blake shook his head. Sam sighed and broke from his lean against the counters. "Well kid, you might wanna rethink going home before school. It's gonna be one hell of a story."


	25. Promise

From vampires to werewolves and wolves to angels, what else could possibly get in the way of a perfect little town of supernatural occurrences? Well unfortunately, this fairy tale will never have a happy ending.

In a dark daze of unfortunate seclusion and disorientation, a simple minded young white wolf had her back on a cold stoney and uneven ground. Unable to feel the damage to her body due to complete numbness, the young wolf attempted to bring herself back to the present time. Out for almost five days and completely oblivious to her current circumstance, she opened her eyes wide. A large gasp released from her restless body as she glimmered down at the floor beneath her. Vomit and blood in splatters and pools traced around her. She followed it all to see it was all the same. As the numbness faded she looked down to see some of the sticky red liquid glommed in between her pale fingers. As her blue eyes slightly moved, she felt the cold breeze hit her as she realized she was completely naked. In that moment, she began to feel lost and scared. For a moment she hadn't remembered her name.

"Mia," a voice said. The name flashed back to her, that's right, her name was Mia. "I'm surprised you're awake."

Mia glimpsed over by the doorway as the steel door was slammed closed and a familiar face began to descend down the steel steps and stop by a table. The sounds of clashing metal rang through her ears. It was almost painful to hear as each slam got louder and more painful. As she recounted the mans face over and over again, she realized, she was not safe and the man in question was Barlow Kerman, Lance's father and the "king" of Grimm's in the small town of Beacon Hills. Mia suddenly jumped into panic mode and leaped up from her position on the floor and frantically looked around for an easy get away. Barlow kept his gaze down on the table, continuing on with the loud clashing of metal.

"There's no point in trying to get away. This place is a maze, it was meant to keep creatures like you locked up," Barlow said, his gaze still away. Mia gulped back as she slowly looked back at him.

"Creatures like me? Like the supernatural?" Mia asked, scared. Barlow stopped and slowly turned with a smile.

"Exactly," he said, wiping his hands with a rag and putting it down before sitting in a rolling stool by the metal table. Mia continued to glare at him, her hands shaking. "I'm sure you're curious as to where all this blood and vomit came from?" Mia looked down at the floor, remembering the scenery.

"No," she paused and looked up. "I know what it is." Barlow glared at her for a moment, watching her carefully.

"Is the change always so gruesome?" he asked. Mia nodded. He remained quiet. "Too be honest it was…. Beautiful to watch. The pain mixed in with the passion, it was like a real life piece of art. Then the change and the sweat, gorgeous. But the change back," Barlow paused, rising from his seat, slowly walking over to Mia, snapping his fingers. "That is magnificent. The sudden rush of the animals body, catapulting back into normality, blood and vomit coming from your mouth and splattering on the floor, creating plastered art. It's really….. To die for."

"What do you want?" Mia asked, cutting to the chase, annoyed by his talk and soulfully disgusted with him. Barlow grew a large grin.

"I want what every Grimm wants," He paused, looking at her. He brought up his hand and slowly brushed her platinum hair behind her ear. "A dead white wolf. A gift for my son." Barlow turned and began to head back to the metal table. "I think the most horrible thing about all of this is the fact that MY boy likes you, a supernatural. Something he's supposed to kill not love. It disgusts me and it pisses me off all the more! And that god damn vampire, showing up when she knows she's not fucking welcome here!" Mia quickly remembered Kelly.

"What did you do with Kelly!?" Mia snapped. Barlow stopped again and turned.

"Nothing unfortunately. As far as she's concerned, she killed you. Her state of mind is alternating as she gets older. Scenery and regret are slowly leaving her as she dwells closer to the state of a true blood thirsty creature. I'll deal with her eventually, her and her father. That will all be done in time but for now, you should be more worried about yourself because it's not looking so good for you darling," Barlow chuckled to himself. Mia gulped back and slowly fell down till she was seated on the cold stone once more. Thinking, hoping and begging that none of this was real and that she had dreamt it all.

The following day was confusing and ultimately the worst of a bad week. Lance sat quietly in the back corner, secluding himself from the rest of the class as best he could. He had been up all night. His lack of sleep was due from his fathers late return home. When he saw him, he had a large smile on his face and the attitude of someone who had completed a long lustful goal. For Barlow, there was truly one reason for that. He killed a supernatural. Or so Lance was assuming. His biggest fear was that it was Mia. He wasn't prepared to find his friend's dead body in the middle of the woods. Oddly enough for this Grimm, it was distasteful.

"Lance? Are you listening to me?" Lance quickly snapped out of it and turned to look at Thomas who glared at him oddly.

"Um-uh, yeah," Lance replied, rubbing his head. Thomas raised his eyebrow.

"Really? What did I say then?" He asked in his teenage British accent. Lance glared blankly into Thomas and said nothing. "That's what I thought. What's been going on with you lately? You haven't said a god damn thing to any of us. It seems like everyone is just dealing with the same shit. Blake hasn't spoken to me in days and has been off with Claire, Scott and Stiles are occupied with Derek and his who his next pack members will be, I don't really talk to Allison so I can't tell if she is being weird or not, Jackson is becoming some weird asshole, weirder than usual and Kelly and Mia have been declared missing. I just don't know what to do anymore," Thomas sighed and bit his lip in thought. Lance watched him. He was right. There group was up and down at the moment.

"I don't think we were ready for this, any of it," Lance said, glaring blankly into the desk. Thomas looked at him and sighed.

Just as the rest of the class began to get settled in as well as the teacher, the door opened wide and in came Stiles father. He made his way over to the teacher and whispered in his ear. They shared a look. Lance glared. Scott and Stiles on the other side of the room, turned and glimpsed back at Lance and Thomas, sharing a look of wonder. Stiles father stepped aside as another figure came through the door. It was Kelly. Gripping her books close and heading to the closest empty seat. Stiles father leaned down to her. Scott glared and tuned in.

"If you need anything Kelly, do tell us, please," he said before exiting the classroom. Kelly kept her gaze down, feeling all eyes on her. As Scott glared, the teachers words began to fade into nothing. Scott grew ever more confused and his focus on Derek's pack disappeared as he wondered, if Kelly was here then were was Mia?

Class soon ended and Kelly had rushed her way out of the classroom. Scott and Stiles rose out of their desks and stood there, blankly and confused as they glared in where the little vampire had rushed off. Thomas and Lance came up to the two boys and glared the same way. All of them were shocked and more than a little confused. Lance gulped back. He was the most surprised of all.

"So, if Kelly is alive and here… Than where the hell is Mia?" Stiles questioned. Scott glimpsed at him.

"I have no idea," Scott replied. Stiles bit his lip. He was starting to really worry about her. More than usual.

"There is something I should probably tell you guys," Lance said, his gaze still off in the distance. Scott, Thomas and Stiles all turned and looked at him.

~ One hour later in the boys locker room ~

"What?! How could you not say anything?" Thomas asked in disbelief.

"I-I did say something," Lance said, rubbing his arms as he began to get nervous.

"No you didn't? Who did you tell?" Stiles asked, annoyed.

"I told Allison," he said, slowly biting his lip and looking down. Scott quickly shot him a look. Why Allison of all people?

"When was that?" Scott asked.

"Not too long ago. We've sort of been looking for them for the past few day," Lance replied, feeling the death glare.

"Just the two of you?" Stiles asked. Lance nodded. Thomas quickly sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well shit mate, I wish you said something earlier," Thomas sighed.

"You guys were busy doing your own thing. It didn't even seem like you guys gave a shit about where Mia was?" Lance snapped, feeling the accusations getting out of hand. "Alright? Allison and I didn't want to bother any of you so we decided to deal with it ourselves since we were the only ones who cared enough too!"

"What? You think we didn't care? Of course we did!" Stiles snapped.

"You really think I just wanted to pretend that Mia wasn't gone? That I wasn't worried? That I didn't care? I owe Mia my life. She's my friend too and I hate the fact that I couldn't go out there and look for her," Scott said, tears almost escaping his eyes. Lance glared at him. He didn't like conflict and he sure didn't want to be responsible for it.

"Look, I don't know if what Kelly had told me is true or not. All I know is that Mia is still missing and it isn't too late to find her. We HAVE to find her," Lance said. Scott, Stiles and Thomas began to calm down. One by one they thought it over in their minds. Where could Mia have been?

Pacing aimlessly back and fourth, Claire began to wonder about her teenage friends sudden distance. She had gotten news of missing Mia and the odd reappearance of Kelly who was last seen with Mia and not to mention the news about Isaac and Derek's break out escape. It was all rushing to her and it was starting to cause her stress and anxiety. Before she could gain another worry or thought, the buzzer went off. Claire turned sharply to the window and headed over. Pushing back the curtain she looked down at the front door to see Eloah by himself. It was odd for him to do so, she knew that it must be important if he came without reinforcements. Claire quickly bolted down to the front door and opened it wide. As she opened it and looked at her leader, he grew a big smile that traced across his face.

"Hello Parisa," he said. Claire looked him up and down and stepped back to let him in. As he headed upstairs, Claire closed the door and rushed up behind him.

"Can I get you anything?" Claire asked. Eloah looked around.

"Water please," he said. Claire nodded and walked over to the kitchen area and grabbed a glass and filled it with water. Walking over she handed it to him and sat down on one of the couches. He did the same. "So, what can I do for you?"

"A few things actually," Eloah said. He watched as Claire rolled her eyes and grabbed a cigarette from the pack on the coffee table in front of her. "Started smoking again?"

"Never stopped," she replied before lighting it and leaning back against the comfy back seat of the black leather couch. "Now, what can I do for you?" Eloah gave it one look before placing the glass of water down on the coffee table and reaching into his bag, pulling out files.

"I got news on the where a bouts of your friendly little white wolf," he stated as he opened up the file. Claire froze in concentration.

"Why not bring it to the police?" Claire asked. Eloah looked up at her.

"Because I don't believe the police would understand the predicament of the situation," Eloah said. Claire continued to stare at him. "The Grimm's have made a daring move. Barlow Kerman has made a terrible mistake. A mistake that you have to correct," Eloah stated. Claire glared at him, her confusion rising slightly. "Now, as you know I can only find out so much. But one thing I have discovered is that Mr. Kerman has taken Mia. Where is the part I do not know." Eloah passed her the file on Mia's disappearance. She took it from him and began to flip through.

"Barlow Kerman has been quiet for some time. Why start up with Mia?" Claire asked. Eloah smiled at her.

"Because his son has fallen for her," Eloah stated. Claire watched him for a moment before looking back at the file. "There is one small catch though." Claire continued to flip through the file.

"Like what?"

"You must complete this task with Chris Argent and my son," he said. Claire quickly shot up a look.

"Chris? Why?" Claire asked, shocked and annoyed.

"Because I said so," Eloah replied. Claire gulped back, feeling her dry and nervous throat.

"And Yael? No offence Eloah but your son isn't exactly the brightest angel," Claire said firmly.

"I know. But he needs something to do and he needs some sort of guidance," Eloah replied. Claire chuckled.

"And why the hell can't you do it?" Claire said. Eloah froze, glaring at her. Claire knew he was hiding something.

"A few days ago I had a dream, a nightmare," Eloah said before rising and making his way over to the window and glaring out. "I saw my son's death." Claire glared in shock. She felt slightly bad for Eloah. A cruel and ignorant man but the man who had guided her through everything. "I know he is going to die and there is nothing I can do to stop it. It's fait and you know it. You can't stop death. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be." Eloah turned and looked at her. "Do this for me and I promise you, your halo and your light will never be taken."

"Okay Eloah, I promise," Claire said. Eloah nodded and looked down before heading over to the next file.

"This file here is very important and I ask that you do not open it till the issue itself comes up," Eloah said before handing it over to her. Claire glared at it and sighed.

"I won't open it, if you tell me," she paused and looked up at him. "Who it is for." Eloah gulped back and glimpsed down at the file.

"It's about a girl named Amber Elmbell. Your paths will cross and when it does, be prepared for anything," Eloah finalized before heading to the door. "Just remember, this girl, can NOT die. It's up to you to keep her safe when the time comes. You made a promise, keep it."

Claire glared in his direction as he descended down the stairs. As she heard the door close she looked down at the secret file. She began to wonder what exactly was meant by the fact the girl can't die. That she couldn't let her. Why did Eloah care so much about this one girl? Did he care? Her mind began to spin and she felt sick from it. Then she remembered Mia. She had to find her before Barlow decided her life was in need of a fast end. She begged and hoped that she wouldn't be too late. She made a promise, and she had to keep it.


	26. Learn From The Enemy Prt 1

A crisp and daring move that no one could have ever guessed. Not even the almighty God, Eloah could have seen this coming. Now, stuck with an unhealthy task, Claire was making her way through the woods towards the Beacon Hills Waterfall to meet her daring team members.

Tracing through the dark woods, Claire began to rethink her life in the shadows of an insensitive and selfish God. It's unholy to say but unfortunately for all the Christians out there, God wasn't exactly what the Church's and the bible had shared with them. It was sort of ironic. A man spoken about seemingly to be so strong, kind, generous, giving, loyal. A man with a long white hair and a beard with a white cloak. In reality, he was a short chubby, limp middle aged man with glasses and spiky brown hair with hints of grey. There was always one question on Claire's mind, what if Eloah had ever died? Who would replace him? Who would become the new God? Could Eloah even die? The thought gave her shivers as she rethought out the not so horrible idea.

Claire soon found herself at the waters edge. She stood there for a moment and watched as the water began to develop a pace that didn't seem to strong but it was an illusion. Underneath a heavy cold current, so strong it could take your breath away in an instant. As her gaze watched the water, she saw a familiar reflection. Chris Argent and his not so intelligent right hand man, Tom, stood behind her. Claire raised her eyes with a uncontrollable sigh and turned to them. Chris gave her a look with his eyebrows and a vain smile.

"I can see I wasn't the only one who wasn't to pleased about this compromise," Christ mumbled. Claire adjusted her jaw, trying her best not to snap.

"Nice to see you again Claire," Tom said, attempting to break the awkwardness. Claire gave him a forced smile before turning back too Chris.

"You find anything?"

"Not much. Barlow is a pretty secretive man, pays everything in cash. The most we found may be something we can use," Chris said as he dug out a file and handed it to Claire. Before she could give it a look, a voice rose from the side of them.

"Starting the party already?" Sam said. Claire looked over and rolled her eyes. It was Eloah's stupid son.

"Of course not," Claire replied, keeping her eyes on the file.

"Oh hope you don't mind. I figured since the deranged murderer over here could bring a reinforcement, I brought some of my own," Sam smiled before looking back. Claire glared as Derek, Isaac and Blake came out from the shadows of the trees.

"You're kidding right?" Chris said.

"Hey man, they were very persuasive," Sam winked over at Claire. Claire rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead with her hands.

"Sam, Eloah said specific people, not the people who are too close to this," Claire snapped.

"Than you shouldn't be here. You and Chris," Blake stated. Claire stared for a moment and shook it off.

"Fine. But if any of you die, just remember, you volunteered," Claire said. Derek came up to her side and gave Chris a firm glare.

"Fine by me," Derek said. Claire watched as the two men stared at each other. Claire gave out a grunt and shoved Derek back.

"That right there? None of that. Same to you Chris. Any more of this masculine bullshit, I'm gonna punch both of you in the face," Claire snapped. Sam let out a chuckle.

"I sort of want to see that," Sam stated. Claire shot him a look and moved her attention back to the file that was now being looked at by Blake and Isaac.

"Who the hell are the Lords of Shadow?" Isaac asked, slightly giggling at the name.

"It's the local motorcycle gang here in Beacon Hills," Tom jumped in.

"Aren't you supposed to be in jail right now?" Claire quickly cut in. Isaac looked at her then shared a look with Derek. Claire turned her attention to Derek who quickly looked away. She shook her head and threw up her hands. "Nevermind. Don't wanna know and don't really care. Now, what does the gang have to do with Barlow and Mia?"

"Barlow is renting a small piece of land a few miles out of town. Word on the street is that there is a little farm house which could well mean a cellar," Chris stated. Claire gave it a moment.

"Not bad Chrisy," Sam said with a smart smirk. Chris sighed and looked at Claire.

"So the big bad Grimm is renting from a gang of vampires?" Claire questioned.

"Gang of vampires?" Blake questioned.

"Lords of Shadow is a motorcycle gang of vampires. They've been around for a while but they usually keep to themselves," Derek informed. Blake and Isaac looked at each other. It wasn't exactly what they had seen coming.

"Kelly involved with them?" Blake asked. Claire gave him a look.

"Are you high? Kelly and her father are probably the only well maintained vampires here in Beacon Hills. In the state actually," Claire sighed.

"Let's go to their clubhouse. I'm sure Claire and numb nut over here can make them talk. There's only one thing vampires fear more then Grimm's, that's angels," Tom stated with a wink before turning off to the SUV.

"You driving with us?" Chris asked Claire. Claire bit her lip and glimpsed over at Derek who was begging her to say no. She turned back to Chris and nodded.

"Derek knows where it is, he will go with you Sam. Blake come with us, Isaac go with them. We wait for each other before going in, understand? These guys may have been quiet for a while but that's only because they've had their peace and quiet," Claire stated before heading to the car.

Meanwhile, Lance was sitting in his bedroom, reading through the Grimm book. Each page more horrifying then the last. He read all sorts of things about all sorts of supernaturals. Vampires, werewolves, werecoyotes, werejaguars, weretigers, shapeshifters, wolves, ghosts, demons, angels, kitsunes, ghouls, mermaids and fairies even. All of them, more and more unique and different than the others. All of them brought his head to a large pain. He leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. The words still spinning through his head. Repeated words over and over again. As his mind continued to ask questions, he heard the sound of his doorbell. He quickly sprinted up. His parents left again for a few days so it couldn't have been them. Not so soon. He quickly raced down the steps. Maybe it was Kelly again. Or maybe even Mia? He came to the door to see Scott, Stiles and Allison standing there. He sighed and opened the door.

"Hey," Stiles said, with a smile that curled over his top lip.

"Hey? What are you guys doing here so late?" Lance asked. Stiles, Scott and Allison shared a look.

"Did Thomas not say anything to you?" Scott asked. Lance shook his head, confused.

"Not surprised at all," Stiles mumbled. Allison sighed.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late mates!" Thomas said, rushing to the front, naked. Allison quickly covered her eyes. Stiles glared down at his crotch, shocked at the size. Scott quickly placed his hand over where he could see his bottom.

"Jesus! Thomas!" Scott snapped. Thomas glared at all of them confused before moving his gaze down to his dangling balls. He quickly covered it with his hands.

"Oh shit, sorry mates. You got some clothes I could borrow?" Thomas asked Lance with a smile. Lance sighed.

"Yeah. Yeah I do. My rooms upstairs just to the left as soon as you get to the top," Lance informed stepping back as far as he could so Thomas could get through. They all turned and watched as his bare tan ass raced up the stairs.

"Did you see the size of that? That wasn't even erected," Stiles said, shocked and still out of it. Lance, Allison and Scott glared at Stiles oddly. They quickly shook it off and headed into the living room.

Thomas soon came down the stairs in clothing and sat down on the couch beside Lance and looked at the others before letting out a sigh and rubbing the back of his head. Lance glared down at the pictures on Allison's phone. She had been keeping a look out of Kelly's place and apparently, her and her father remained in the house with protective services enforced by the state, had camped outside. Lance rubbed his lip and sighed.

"It doesn't make sense," Lance said.

"That's what we were thinking," Scott said. "We figure maybe something happened to them but then we also remembered what you had told us. If they had both been attacked, why would Kelly need protection?"

"Maybe it's not protection, maybe they are there to make sure Kelly doesn't get away," Thomas added.

"That's possible but the thing is, my dad said he has no idea why they are there. He said the sheriffs department didn't put that in place. They didn't even make a phone call for that," Stiles stated.

"Maybe her dad did?" Thomas questioned. Stiles shook his head.

"No, I looked into her dad, he didn't make a single call," Stiles said.

"This has to do with the angels," Lance jumped in and looked at them all. "I was reading the Grimm book. Angels keep the supernaturals protected. They have their own government pretty much. Maybe they know somethings going on with this situation and thats why they put these guys in place."

"That's a possibility," Allison said.

"It's the only possibility," Thomas jumped in. Lance bit his lip.

"My parents….. They left again on business. Won't be back for awhile but uh, I was sort of looking around the other day in the office and I found the key to the filing cabinet. I opened it and it was all names. Some looked familiar others didn't. I think it's files on the supernaturals in Beacon Hills," Lance stated. They all looked at each other.

"You think they have something on Kelly and her father? Maybe even Mia?" Scott asked. Lance shrugged. "Okay. You need to look through them. Everything. Especially Kelly. Maybe they have a place where they locked her up or something. If they have files on the people they have to have files on their credentials and shit. The rest of us will go back to Kelly's, figure out what we can find out."

"I'll stay and help Lance," Allison stated. Scott gave her a look.

"Y-you sure?" Scott asked, a little worried. Allison nodded.

"Lance can't do it by himself and before I can go out there I should find out more about what I'm looking for," Allison stated. Scott nodded.

"Okay. Call me if you find anything. I love you," Scott said. He gave Allison a kiss and headed out with Thomas and Stiles close behind. Lance rose from his couch.

"Shall we start?" Lance asked. Allison turned to him and smiled with a nod. They headed to the office.

It wasn't long before Claire, Chris, Tom, Blake, Derek, Sam and Isaac arrived at the Lords of Shadows clubhouse. It was a regular old bar in the middle of the woods. Tacky yet unique. Outside was plastered with old shitty trucks and the traditional Harley's, all different types. Some colourful, most black and at least one white. What really pieced the place together was the large symbol of the Lords of Shadow MC that comfortably laid itself on a large banner cloth that dangled from the A figure roof a top the bar. Claire stood there for a moment with her arms crossed, unimpressed and just miserable that she had to come here. Derek walked up to her side and glimpsed at her. He grew a smile. He misfortune somehow gave him a chuckle within himself. Guess your lovers misfortune was actually funny, not sad.

"Really? You're laughing?" Claire said giving him a look.

Derek looked at her feeling her cold blue green eyes on her. Her hands firmly in her dark blue jean pocket and her leather jacket just placed behind her arms. Her grey tank top perfectly wrapped tightly around her beautiful figure. Derek ignored her question and just looked at her. Admiring her from close. His smile grew into a more passionate one that had Claire turn and slightly blush.

"Alright! What are we waiting for? Let's do this!" Sam said, clapping his hands together and rubbing them closely. Claire gave him a look.

"You just want to go in?" Claire asked. Sam glimpsed at her.

"It's a bar, you saying people don't just walk into bars?" Sam questioned, confused.

"Not other supernaturals," Chris said as he approached them. Sam shrugged and let out a deep sigh.

"How are we doing this then?" Blake asked. Chris watched the building.

"Simple. Blake, Isaac and Tom stay out here. The rest of us will go in," Chris stated. For a moment the group froze.

"But wouldn't it be better if we all go in? Numbers and such?" Isaac questioned. Chris grew a half grin. Claire smiled and turned to Isaac.

"No. Vampires don't care about numbers. It's a matter of the type of supernatural. The MC is afraid of angels and vampires are usually mortal enemies of werewolves and they feed off humans. Technically, we have a horrible combination. The best way is to give them the advantage and make them think they are in control. Then we ask questions and if they are smart enough, they give us the answers we need, end of story," Claire stated.

"And what if they don't tell you?" Tom asked. Claire grew a smile.

"We find a way to make them," Claire said before turning and giving Tom a wink. "Come on. We don't have all day." Claire turned and began to make her way to the clubhouse door. Derek, Chris and Sam trailed close behind her.

The inside was once again, nothing special. It was old, wooden, dark and full of idiots. It actually seemed quiet. Only one club member remained at the bar serving people their drinks. Claire gave a look. Derek kept his guard on and stuck as close to Claire as he possibly could. If anything were to go wrong, he planned on grabbing Claire and getting out of there. Chris checked the place up and down. He sighed at the look of all the drunks and red necks sitting around playing pool and hitting on a woman who was twice their size with bad hair styles and terribly done tattoos. Claire knew what biker clubs were like. They usually weren't so gross and unimpressive but this one gave her chills she couldn't control.

"Anything I can help you fellas with?" the bartender asked before wiping his hands with a white alcohol stained cloth and throwing it over his shoulders.

Claire glimpsed at his jacket. _Prospect_. For those of you who don't know what that means, a prospect is the _bitch_ of the club and the new member earning his way to get a real patch and become part of the club officially. They are loyal and scared shitless but are also weak with ratting on occasion if given the right amount of money. Derek went to answer before Claire leaned on the bar, exposing her chest as best she could. Derek blinked once and gave a face, Chris's face was no different. Sam on the other hand had goofily eyes, glistening and glaring down at her exposed chest.

"Umm hi, you must be new?" Claire asked, trying to sound like as much as a bimbo as possible.

"Uh y-yeah," the man responded, trying to keep his eyes on her face. Claire smiled.

"I'm looking for Big Old, is he around?" Claire asked.

"Uh, the president said he can't have any visits right now. He's sort of busy," The man lied. Claire sighed and leaned closer to him.

"I'm sure he has time for me," she winked. The man gulped back and pointed at the door a few steps from the end of the bar on the other side.

"H-he and the others are just down in the basement," he replied. Claire smiled and blew him a kiss before walking over. The man followed her down to her bottom half. Derek bit his lip and clenched his fists before following her.

Coming down the steps they soon followed a hallway down to a large opening where all of the vampire club members sat and sucked the blood from half naked woman who were more than willing to give them their lives. Claire rolled her eyes at them. It wasn't until she found the president, sucking the blood from a young girl that she had seen before at Scott's school that she snapped. She quickly bolted over and yanked the girl back. Sam caught her just in time before Claire slammed the president down and snarled in his face. The music suddenly turned off and all the club members fangs were out. Derek turned into his wolf forum and Chris held his gun with special bullets high up. Sam continued to keep the girl protected.

"You piece of shit! Feeding off fifteen year old girls turn you on or something?!" Claire snapped. Big Old glared at her and the passion in her eyes. he let out a chuckle.

"Rather me feed off of you?" he joked. The rest of the club gave light chuckles and smiles as their president hit on the fiery Claire. Claire grunted and yanked Big Old to his feet before shoving him to the wall. "Whoa! I like it a little ruff." Claire glared at the smile on his face. She gave one more look before taking her hands slowly from behind her back and exposing the light that was building up. Big Old's smile disappeared and a look of fear came upon his face. "I-I didn't know. I'm s-sorry."

"Pussy," Sam mumbled. Claire shot him a look and turned back to Big Old.

"Tell your puppets to put their god damn fangs away," Claire snapped. Big Old gulped back and nodded. The club members slowly began to return back to what they were. Claire's light suddenly faded as she began to calm herself down.

"We didn't mean to stir trouble. The only thing we are looking for is a special little location that you rent out to Barlow Kerman," Chris stated. Big OId gave a half grin.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Derek quickly swung up and slammed Big Old back against the wall.

"A few days ago a young girl went missing, sixteen. A white wolf," Derek stated firmly, his wolf breath firmly on Big Old's face.

"You think I'm gonna risk my life for so fucking sixteen year old wolf? You must be smoking too must wolfsbane," Big Old joked. Derek snarled and went to slice open the vamps head before Claire stepped in.

"Derek that's enough!" she snapped. Derek glared back at her and turned back to his human forum before retreating. Claire glared at Big Old. "Look asshole, it's either you tell me where Kerman's rental is or I call Eloah and tell him about the young girl. Your choice." Big Old remained quiet.

"If we find Kerman, we kill him. He's a monster and he's killing the supernaturals we are meant to protect. This situation is both personal and business," Sam said, firmly stepping in. Claire felt a sudden proudness inside her for Sam's wise words. Big Old gave it a moment and let out a sigh.

"Kerman's renting a barn house. He built some sort of cellar underneath it. It's about six miles from Beacon Hills and three from Beacon Hills falls," Big Old stated. Claire nodded.

"Thanks," she said.

"Another thing you should know," Big Old paused waiting for Claire, Derek, Sam and Chris to turn back. "Barlow isn't the only devil for us supernaturals. His wife came in here the other day and shot two of my guys because they supposedly looked at her the wrong way. You find Barlow, he's yours but Helen, she's ours," Old said, giving Claire a firm look.

"I'll be sure to bring her for you," Claire said. Old nodded and the group headed out.

It wasn't long before they met up with Blake, Tom and Isaac. They didn't speak much on the way. Derek felt off about the deal that Claire had promised Big Old. In his eyes, it didn't seem right. Claire had a job to do and her first and only concern was finding Mia, alive. As Blake, Tom and Isaac saw them making their way to the car, they quickly jolted up and rushed to them.

"How did it go?" Tom asked Chris.

"Well, for now," Chris replied before throwing the weapon in the back of his SUV. Sam bit his lip and leaned agains the car, noticing Claire's off-ness.

"You alright Claire?" Sam asked. Everyone stopped and turned. Claire lightly glimpsed up at them.

"Yes."

"So you are content with sending justice into white trash blood sucking bikers hands then?" Sam asked. Everyone froze, confused.

"Wait, what?" Blake asked, shocked. "You are letting them deal with Barlow?"

"No. I'm letting them kill his wife. Barlow is ours," Claire said.

"Sure that's a good idea? Sending a woman to them?" Tom asked. Claire snapped and slammed the car door. She turned sharply to them.

"Why does it matter if she's a woman or not? She's dangerous and defiantly not someone I want running around freely here. She crossed the club, yes I am letting them deal with her," Claire snapped.

"What about Lance?" Blake brought up. Claire froze.

"You really wanna take both his parents away?" Isaac jumped in. Claire said nothing and got in the car. The men shared a look before climbing into the vehicles and driving off.


End file.
